In vino veritas
by Madness of curse
Summary: Antoine Daniel commence à se poser de sérieuses question par rapport à son ami Mathieu. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il ressent donc pour lui ? Quoi qu'il arrive, qu'il se le cache à lui-même ou à quelqu'un d'autre, la vérité éclate toujours à un moment ou à un autre. In vino veritas, comme on dit. Yaoi, Matoine.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à vous, jeunes padawans ! /PAN/  
>Vous vous souvenez quand j'avais dit que je posterais du Matoine, un jour, en déconnant ? Ben le pire, c'est que mon cerveau a fait l'erreur de prendre ça très au sérieux. J'espère que ça vous plaira.<br>Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet, que vous lisiez cette fanfiction ou pas...sachez que je suis désolée. Vraiment. Loin de moi l'idée de vous offenser, gros.  
>Sur ce, bonne lecture.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Antoine poussa un soupir en se redressant sur son lit. Au réveil, huit heures du matin et une bonne journée de montage de son prochain épisode dans l'émission What the Cut. Serré dans ses bras, il y avait cette peluche de chien qu'il gardait depuis...quand, déjà ? Longtemps. Très.<em>

_En baillant un bon coup, il posa le faux animal sur le matelas à côté de lui. Le youtubeur se passa une main dans la tignasse ébouriffée qui lui servait de cheveux et s'étira un bon coup._

_- T'as la flemme de te remettre au travail, hein ?_

_- Tu l'aurais pas, toi ? soupira Antoine en se grattant la nuque._

_Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna précipitemment vers la peluche de Richard._

_- QUOI ?_

_- Il est où ton problème, gros naze ?_

_- Mais tu parles ? hurla le jeune homme, C'est quoi c'bordel ?_

_- Bah ouais, ça t'choque ?_

_- Mais c'est moi qui te fais parler dans mes vidéos, s'pèce de malaaaade !_

_- Rien à foutre, je parle si j'veux, pauv'gay._

* * *

><p>Cette fois, Antoine Daniel ouvrit les yeux. Pour de vrai. Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois à la suite. Avec son bras droit, il serrait Richard contre lui. En fronçant les sourcils, il le posa à ses côtés et tourna prestement la tête vers la peluche.<p>

- Toi tu l'ouvres, je te fais bouffer tes oreilles !

Le jeune homme se plaqua la main contre le front et passa les doigts dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et s'étira. Comme dans son rêve. A la différence que cette fois, il était dans la réalité, donc ce pervers de faux chien se tairait, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Quoi qu'il en soit, le programme de la journée était le même que dans son rêve: montage du dernier épisode de What the Cut. Se saisissant de son portable posé sur sa table de nuit, il vérifia l'heure. Treize heures moins dix. Il poussa un soupir avant de se relever de son lit. Descendit dans la cuisine et déjeuna. Enfin, une vingtaine de minutes, plus tard, après avoir totalement émergé de son sommeil, il s'asseyait devant son ordinateur.

"Et c'est parti pour des heures de montages", songea-t-il.

Quelques heures plus tard, Antoine s'écarta de l'ordinateur, ennuyé. Plus de la moitié de l'épisode était montée. Il sentait ses yeux rougis de fatigue tandis que sa tête lui infligeait plusieurs douleurs dignes de ce nom. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il n'était pas sorti de chez lui. Tournage, écriture de l'épisode et recherche de vidéos obligent. Et la flemme de sortir, aussi. Même si pour une fois, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. En réalité, il s'éloignait lentement de sa vie sociale, pour réfléchir. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il s'interrogeait au sujet d'un de ses amis. Mathieu Sommet, le présentateur de l'émission du web "Salut les Geeks". Un de ses amis, quoi.

" Faudrait peut-être que je pense à me reposer de temps en temps".

Antoine vérifia les messages qu'il avait reçus sur son portable. Certains de ses amis répondaient à des discussions qu'il avaient entamées il y avait bien longtemps de cela, d'autres prenaient simplement des nouvelles, mais un marqua son attention en particulier:

**"Salut mec, ça fait longtemps qu'on te voit plus, ça te dirait pas de passer chez moi ou qu'on se retrouve dans un bar, un de ces jours ?"**

S'il y avait une personne qu'Antoine tentait d'éviter durant sa phase de réflexion, c'était bien Mathieu. L'émissaire du message. Cependant il répondit immédiatement:

**- " pas de prob, on se voit quand ? "**

**- "j'sais pas, moi, quand ça t'arrange"**

**- "bah ce soir chez toi c'est possible ?"**

**- "ok, quelle heure ?"**

**- "j'sais pas moi. 19-20h ça te va ? "**

**- "Nickel"**

**- "Okay bah à tout alors"**

Pas de réponse. Qu'y avait-il à y répondre, alors ? Renchérir par un autre "à tout à l'heure" ?

"Et puis pourquoi j'espère qu'il va encore répondre, moi ?" songea le youtubeur.

Il bascula la tête en arrière et se re-pencha sur son ordinateur. Après avoir cliqué sur un des fichiers vidéo, se pinça les lèvres en constatant que la fenêtre s'était voilée. A côté du logiciel de montage était écrit "(ne répond pas)".

- Oh non non non, marmonna le jeune homme, pas ça...

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit, signalant que le programme ne répondait pas – "Non, sans blague", avait grommelé le youtubeur-

Il était proposé de fermer le programme ou d'attendre qu'il se résolve. Précipitamment, Antoine appuya sur les touches "contrôle"-"alt"-"supprimer" afin d'ouvrir le gestionnaire des tâches. La plupart du temps, cela faisait dé-beuguer les programmes, il ne savait pas pourquoi. L'écran de l'ordinateur resta noir pendant quelques secondes. Le gestionnaire s'ouvrit, la fenêtre de montage se ferma. Antoine se figea pendant quelques secondes et tiqua. Se passa la main dans les cheveux. Leva la tête. Hurla un chapelet d'injures -trop grossières pour être mentionnées, hélas-.  
>Après quelques minutes de crise de nerfs, le présentateur de What the Cut poussa un énorme soupir et lança à nouveau ses doigts sur le clavier après avoir ouvert une fenêtre internet. Facebook. Connection automatique. En se rendant sur la page dédiée à son émission, il prit garde à ne pas lire certains commentaires lui reprochant le retard de l'épisode et pianota sur les touches, délivrant la nouvelle du crash du logiciel de montage, expliquant qu'il s'y remettrait dès que possible, etc. Il voyait déjà arriver certains commentaires rageux. Il lut distraitement les commentaires qu'il avait reçus, répondant à certains, même affaire sur twitter.<br>Vint l'instant où il ferma la page internet. En vérifiant l'heure au coin de son ordinateur, il constata qu'il était déjà dix-sept heures. Que pouvait-il faire en attendant de partir ? Antoine déverrouilla son portail et composa le numéro de Mathieu. A la seconde sonnerie, le présentateur de Salut les Geeks décrocha et lança:

- Aaaaallo Antoine ?

- Ouais salut, est-ce-que ça te dérangerait pas si je passais un peu plus tôt ?

- Non, tu passes à l'heure que tu veux, pourquoi ?

- Mon ordi a beugué et j'ai la flemme d'y retoucher, et j'ai plus rien à faire pour le moment que bosser dessus, alors autant attendre demain pour m'y remettre, je serai un peu plus motivé.

- Okay, ben passe quand tu veux.

- Donc je peux partir maintenant ?

- Bah oui.

- Okay, ben à toute, alors.

- Ouais à toute.

Antoine raccrocha et s'accouda à son bureau, songeur. Pourquoi s'interrogeait-il au sujet de Mathieu, d'abord ? Parce-qu'il le considérait autrefois comme un frère et qu'il commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas en train de trop s'attacher à lui ? Parce-qu'il aimait voir son visage et les mimiques qu'il lui faisait adopter au travers de plusieurs personnages ? Parce-qu'il se sentait heureux lorsqu'il le voyait rire, triste quand il le voyait de mauvaise humeur ? Parce-qu'il oubliait tous ses problèmes lorsque Mathieu dédaignait esquisser un sourire ?  
>"Mais si je dois absolument l'éviter, pourquoi je me jette chez lui dès qu'il me le propose ?" songea-t-il.<p>

Tout simplement parce-qu'il lui manquait ? Il soupira, une fois de plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait qu'il y aille.

* * *

><p>Une demi-heure plus tard, Antoine toquait à la porte de Mathieu.<p>

- Salut, entre, lança le présentateur de Salut les Geeks dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

- Salut, répondit l'adressé en obéissant.

- Alors c'est quoi cette histoire de beug de PC ? l'interrogea le présentateur de Salut les Geeks.

- Bah pour résumer, j'avais monté plus de la moitié de l'épisode et l'ordi a crashé, le logiciel a planté et je dois tout recommencer. J'm'y remettrai plus tard, ça m'a démotivé pour l'instant.

- Ouh, pas de bol.

- Mouais, c'est pas génial, avec certains gens qui me suivent..

- Ouais j'ai vu, y'en a qui sont limite agressifs, c'est soûlant.

En réalisant que son ami faisait désormais une mine de dépité, Mathieu changea brusquement de sujet:

- Bref, tu veux une bière ?

- Ouais j'veux bien, ricana Antoine.

- Installe-toi, hein.

- Où ça ?

- Bah j'sais pas, prends le canapé par exemple.

- Okay okay.

Alors que Mathieu s'éloignait pour se rendre dans la cuisine, Antoine le suivit du regard. Son acolyte ressemblait clairement à une peluche. Des cheveux châtain coupés court et une paire d'orbes bleu grisé. Il devait bien mesurer un mètre soixante, soit pas grand chose et était fin d'armature, de quoi accentuer son côté de doudou. Petit et mignon.  
>Alors que lui était grand, échevelé -pire qu'Einstein-, un peu remplumé et se sentait comme l'opposé précis de Mathieu.<br>Le présentateur de What the Cut haussa vaguement les épaules et s'assit sur le canapé situé dans le salon. Il posa un regard ravi sur le décor face à lui : celui qui était présenté dans Salut les Geeks : énormément de posters et cette fameuse télévision. Le châtain revint avec deux bouteilles de bière dans chaque main. Il en posa deux sur la table basse et en tendit une à Antoine, qui s'en saisit.

- Merci, lâcha-t-il par pure habitude de politesse, tout en décapsulant le bouchon.

Mathieu lui répondit par un sourire léger et but une gorgée avant d'interroger son hôte :

- Ça fait un petit bout de temps qu'on entend plus parler de toi, Antoine, j'ai limite l'impression que tu restes planqué chez toi des semaines...il se passe quoi ?

- Bah je sais pas, j'ai la flemme de sortir, improvisa le plus grand, je bosse sur mon épisode, je m'enterre dans mon ordi, en fait.

- Et tu penses pas à changer d'air, de temps en temps ?

- Bah si mais bon...j'ai pas d'idée par où commencer, fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Va falloir que je t'apprenne à sortir, gamin, lâcha Mathieu avec la voix du Patron, le personnage tout à fait pervers qu'il avait révélé à l'occasion de son émission.

- Sainte Patate que je déteste cette voix, jura Antoine en joignant les mains après avoir posé sa bière.

Mathieu ricana et rétorqua :

- Je préfère la Sainte Pelle. Et le Patron aussi.

- Il t'influence, ce petit vicieux, gloussa le présentateur de What the Cut.

S'en suivirent de longues discussions, jusqu'à ce que sonnent vingt-deux heures trente. En prenant compte de l'heure avancée – du moins, assez pour qu'il doive rentrer afin de recommencer ce fichu montage d'épisode-

- Va falloir que je rentre, ma mère va s'inquiéter, souffla-t-il.

- Tu veux pas rester dormir ?

- Non, désolé, je dois monter mon épisode, fit le brun immédiatement, trop heureux d'avoir un vrai prétexte, pour une fois.

Parce-que d'accord, il adorait son ami au point de se rendre chez lui même si c'était précisément lui qu'il évitait, mais ce serait un peu pousser, que de passer la nuit chez lui directement.

- Tu aurais peur de passer une nuit sans ton chien en peluche, hein ? ironisa Mathieu avec la voix du Patron afin de démontrer qu'il ne fallait pas prendre sa réplique au sérieux.

- Ouais, c'est ça, ricana Antoine.

- Tu repasseras ? fit le châtain en reprenant son sérieux.

- Quand tu voudras, sourit le plus grand en se levant.

Mathieu l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie de la maison, ils se séparèrent après une accolade amicale.

- Si tu veux passer manger chez moi, un de ces quatre, hésite pas, rappela Mathieu en souriant.

- J'oublierai pas, assura le brun, bonne soirée.

- A toi aussi, souhaita l'autre.

Et il referma la porte après qu'Antoine se soit éloigné. Vingt mètres plus loin, alors que le jeune homme montait dans sa voiture, il s'appuya la tête dans une main et se maudit intérieurement. Parce-que s'il avait refusé de dormir chez Mathieu et qu'il avait un épisode à faire, ou même qu'il devait éviter son ami afin de réfléchir à son sujet, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il aurait volontiers accepté de passer la nuit chez lui.

Il murmura :

- Mais quel con...

Et après avoir poussé un profond soupir, il rentra chez lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Pfou. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ou pas.<br>On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellow, hellow. Me revoici pour ce second chapitre, assez court, je l'avoue, mais j'ai suivi la trame, et je n'ai rien réussi à rajouter de plus. C'était soit ça, soit je le fusionnais avec le chapitre 3, mais c'était beaucoup plus long… Donc donc donc. Quand je vous dis que ce chapitre est court, c'est qu'il fait 880 mots…bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Antoine ouvrit péniblement les yeux, fronça les sourcils et bailla un bon coup. La tête posée sur le clavier de son ordinateur fixe, étalé sur sa chaise et son bureau, il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et se redressa. En vérifiant l'heure qu'affichait son portable, le jeune homme laissa s'échapper de ses lèvres un « oh putain ». Il était tout bonnement quatre heures cinquante-deux du matin. En se passant une main dans les cheveux, enfin, la sorte de balai-brosse brun qu'il avait sur la tête, il tenta douloureusement de se remémorer la raison pour laquelle il était étalé sur son bureau à une heure pareille. Ah bah oui. Le montage de son épisode. Forcément. Il se souvenait avoir téléphoné à Nyo dans la soirée, aussi, afin qu'il soit le premier prévenu que l'épisode serait bientôt posté, puisqu'il avait participé à l'introduction.<br>Le grand brun déverrouilla son portable et ouvrit ses messages. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres. En ouvrant sa discussion avec Mathieu, il ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer un message:

**- J'espère que je te réveille, Matou :3**

Antoine adorait plaisanter avec son ami au sujet des rumeurs qui circulaient sur eux, comme quoi ils sortiraient ensemble, ou autres...depuis que cette bonne blague avait été faite, ils prenaient un malin plaisir à faire quelques sous-entendus ou se parler tendrement, en public ou en privé. La réponse fusa une trentaine de secondes après l'envoi du message:

**- Non, connard, j'arrivais déjà pas à dormir.**

**- Je me demande ce que tu fais à une heure pareille if you know what I mean ;)**

**- Désolé de te décevoir, je cherche des vidéos pour mon prochain épisode SLG.**

**- Oh merde. Et tu trouves ?**

**- Bah j'ai trouvé une chaîne où y'a des meufs qui se roulent dans la boue au ralenti sur de la musique techno pourrie, ou qui se douchent habillées, c'est zarb.**

**- Ouais c'est bien ce que je disais avant, tu te...**

**- ...oublie. Si toi ça t'excite, dsl mais moi c'est pas trop mon truc en fait.**

**- Mais bien sûr que j'aime ça !**

**- Pas la peine de le préciser, je le savais déjà. Sinon tu as prévu de sortir pour les jours à venir ?**

**- Nan pas encore.**

**- Eh ben tu te pointes chez moi demain si tu as pas trouvé une sortie à faire avant. **

**- Oh merde. Nan j'déconne j'suis plutôt content de sortir, maintenant que j'ai FINI mon épisode**

**- Ah bah c'est cool ça ! Il sort quand ?**

**- Demain, je le mettrai à charger sur youtube et je programmerai la mise en ligne pour 18h**

**- Bah je le regarderai direct alors**

**- Sauf si j'arrive chez toi avant :p**

**- mais bien sûr.**

**- Nan mais si, j'texplique, maintenant que j'ai fini mon épisode je te lâche plus x)**

**- Je sais, je sais que tu ne peux plus te passer de mouah, Titoine ;)**

Antoine haussa un sourcil et réalisa qu'il souriait comme un fou en discutant avec son ami. « Si seulement il savait à quel point il a raison », ricanait une voix qu'il tentait tant bien que mal d'étouffer au plus profond de son être. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il ses doigts volèrent sur le clavier tactile afin de répondre:

**- Aïe, démasqué :3**

**- T'es fort, tu m'as fait rire, mec XD**

**- Fort, moi ? Je sais, je sais...**

**- Et tellement modeste ! :3**

**- Ce sont deux de mes si nombreuses qualités, tu le sais.**

**- Ouais ouais c'est ça ouais. Bon scuse mais faut que j'aille dormir, je pique sérieux du nez, et j'ai trouvé le principal des vidéos qu'il me fallait.**

**- Ok bonne nuit :)**

**- 'night**

Antoine verrouilla son téléphone, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Décidément, il adorait Mathieu. « Adore ou un peu plus ? » lui demandait la voix à l'intérieur de son crâne. Le youtubeur posa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit boisée et tenta d'ignorer la réflexion qu'il s'était faite tout seul. Il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir. Mais peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il le fasse, un jour ou l'autre ? Il serait temps, depuis quelques semaines. Il se traîna jusqu'à son lit, se déshabilla et s'allongea. En réalité, quel était ce lien qui l'unissait à Mathieu ? Pourquoi son humeur dépendait-elle toujours de lui ? Le considérait-il comme un ami, un frère ou autre chose ? Il était cher à ses yeux, mais à quel point ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il...  
>Antoine leva le regard vers Richard, sa vieille peluche abîmée tant par le poil que par les yeux – une chance que ses coutures n'aient pas craqué avec l'usure du temps- , assis au fond du lit. Il s'en saisit, le serra contre lui et discerna un regard qu'il avait l'impression de voir étrange dans son unique oeil noir et luisant de moquerie, ou...perversité ? Jubilation ?<br>- Qu'est-ce-que tu r'gardes, toi ? lança le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil.

Il s'étala sur son lit, s'étira et ferma les yeux sans repenser à ses songes des secondes précédentes. Il s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres. Avant qu'il ne sombre totalement, Richard lui répondit, de sa voix nasillarde et blasée. Dans sa tête.

- Un gay.

* * *

><p><strong>Quand je vous disais qu'il était court…bref. Le chapitre 3 sera beaucoup plus long, normalement et j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à reviewer si ça vous a plu, ou pour donner un (ou des) avis, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, du moment qu'ils ne sont pas injurieux…<strong>

****Ah, et réponse à la review de Hizerielle, qui ne semble pas avoir de compte: Merci, je m'y donne à fond x)****

****On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !****


	3. Chapter 3

**Oyez oyez braves gens, voici le troisième chapitre de cette fiction, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Bon, chapitre légèrement plus long que le précédent, mais j'y ai fait de jolis pavés dont je suis assez fière, je dois avouer x') Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Antoine se réveilla dans son tee-shirt trop ample à treize heures trente, légèrement déçu de ne pas avoir rattrappé les heures de sommeil qu'il avait manquées, mais bon. Il déposa Richard à ses côtés sur le lit, se leva maladroitement après avoir lentement émergé de la fatigue et s'assit à son bureau, devant son ordinateur. En priorité, il devait poster son épisode sur youtube. Pour le reste, il verrait après. Avec la vitesse d'une limace imbibée d'alcool, le jeune homme ouvrit une page internet. Youtube. Ajouter une vidéo. Il sélectionna le fichier, donna un titre à son épisode. Écrivit dans le « à propos » de l'épisode. Et la vidéo commença à charger. Il programma la mise en ligne pour 18 heures et se leva, soulagé. Le youtubeur enfila un pantalon propre, sortit de sa chambre. Il se rendit dans la cuisine où il déjeuna, embrassa sa mère – qui ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer qu'il devrait se lever plus tôt- . Puis il se rendit à la salle de bain après avoir récupéré des vêtements propres, se doucha, se changea et retourna enfin dans sa chambre. Il se rassit à son bureau et constata que sa vidéo était à vingt pour cents de son chargement.<p>

Antoine lança ses doigts sur le clavier et posta un nouveau statut sur sa page facebook, puis un tweet prévenant que la vidéo serait en ligne à dix-huit heures.  
>Distraitement, il vérifia ses commentaire et tweets avant de se saisir de son téléphone portable. Il laissa un message à Nyo, lui demandant s'ils pourraient faire une sortie. La réponse fut lente et négative. Puis quatre autres personnes de son répertoire y passèrent, pour le même résultat. Pas disponible, fatigué, malade...toutes les excuses y passaient.<p>

« J'dois leur faire peur, à tous les coups », songea le jeune homme avec un sourire ironique. De toute façon, il savait très bien que revoir ses amis ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais malgré tout, il avait espéré que personne ne pourrait passer du temps avec lui afin de voir Mathieu.

Il s'envoya une claque mentale à une telle pensée. Mais...non !

Antoine se prit la tête dans les mains. « Mais c'est quoi mon problème ? »  
>Il devait vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il pensait de son ami avant de disjoncter, et de toute urgence. Antoine se coucha sur son lit, sur le dos, et fixa le plafond. « Qu'est-ce-que je pense de Mathieu ? » Non, ce n'était pas la bonne façon de réfléchir. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Toutes les cinq secondes, quelque chose le perturbait. Il avait constamment peur de découvrir quelque chose qu'il se cachait depuis trop longtemps. Il sentait un bourdonnement étrange résonner dans ses oreilles; l'envie de hurler pour tout faire taire. S'apaiser. Antoine attrappa un oreiller et s'enfonça la tête dedans. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il réussit à faire le vide dans sa tête. Au bout de quelques minutes, il parvint à matérialiser un mot dans son esprit. Un nom: Mathieu. Il n'avait qu'à réfléchir à ce à quoi il pensait quand il se matérialisait ce nom. Quelles émotions il ressentait, quelles images le traversaient... En l'occurence, il ne voyait que des souvenirs. Ces jours où ils étaient passés ensemble sur scène, leurs fous rire en conversation skype, leurs tweets, leurs plaisanteries sur leur couple fictif, les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, son sourire...son sourire. La joie qu'il ressentait quand il le voyait sourire. Et il se sentait prêt à tout faire pour voir son visage s'animer, y peindre cette expression heureuse qu'il adorait y voir. Sans doute le considérait-il comme son petit frère...quelqu'un qu'il avait besoin de protéger. Mais même avec un petit frère, il n'aurait pas besoin de passer autant de temps...<p>

Son téléphone sonna. Antoine soupira et s'en saisit afin de constater l'emetteur de l'appel. Mathieu. Antoine inspira un bon coup et décrocha.

- Salut gamin, lança une voix rauque, j'suppose que t'as trouvé personne avec qui faire une sortie ?

- Oh putain Mathieu, tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais c'te voix !

- Je sais, gamin, c'est justement pour ça que je le fais, rétorqua l'autre avec un certain vice dans la voix.

- Pfft.

- Bref, si j'tappelais, gamin, c'était pour savoir à quelle heure tu passes, du coup...

- Quand tu veux.

- A vingt heures, ça te va ?

- C'est parfait.

- Okay, j'te laisse, gamin, y'a le p'tit qui est en train d'écrire le script du prochain épisode.

- Ouais à plus.

- Ciao.

Antoine raccrocha. Décidément, il détestait le patron. Vraiment. En grommelant, il retourna à son ordinateur et resta figé devant le clavier pendant quelques secondes. Il n'avait rien à faire pour la journée, du moins, de quatorze heures cinquante (puisque c'était l'heure actuelle) jusqu'à vingt heures. Finalement, le présentateur de What the Cut retourna sur la page youtube. La vidéo en était à quatre-vingts pour cent de chargement. Ses réflexions semblaient avoir pris du temps, avant l'appel de Mathieu. Il réduisit la fenêtre et retourna dans ses dossiers afin de rouvrir sa vidéo et de la visionner, afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait fait aucune faute. Un léger sourire s'arqua sur ses lèvres lorsque la chanson « c'est l'histoire du pipi » commença. Cependant il ne visionna pas la vidéo en entier, sans doute par paresse.

Antoine retourna sur facebook, vérifia les commentaires sur postés sur sa page, se rendit sur celle de LinkstheSun et retourna légèrement à contrecoeur sur celle de Mathieu. Comme quoi c'était plus fort que lui. Il n'y avait pas grand chose pour le moment. Une annonce assez ancienne comme quoi il était en train de déménager et que son épisode serait posté très en retard – le déménagement était terminé depuis quelques semaines, maintenant- , et...tiens ? Un lien vers une vidéo d'AngelMJ. Antoine tiqua en se rappelant que c'était un artiste fan qui reprenait des chansons de vocaloid pour retranscrire des paroles en français, y coller des dessins afin d'y associer un personnage de Salut les Geeks à chaque vidéo. Avec un petit sourire empreint de jalousie, il songea qu'il aurait beaucoup aimé avoir un fan qui fasse la même chose pour lui. Il passa la souris sur le lien et ouvrit la vidéo. Son titre était « La disparition du Prof ». De quoi le rendre dépressif. Le professeur disparu à la fin de la troisième saison, délivrant son dernier message à Mathieu. Il avait déjà vu « La complainte du Geek » auparavant. Une vidéo humoristique qui lui avait bien plu.

Le présentateur de What the Cut se surprit à cliquer sur le lien dirigeant vers la vidéo dédiée au Geek de l'équipe SLG. Il soupira. Décidément, c'était vraiment plus fort que lui. Puis vint le moment où il se mit à voguer sur le net, sans but précis, pendant une durée..Indéterminée. Quelques minutes plus tard, Antoine retournait sur la page youtube. Sa vidéo avait fini de se télécharger. Il put fermer l'onglet et resta pensif pendant quelques secondes. Cette fois, il n'avait plus rien à faire. Ah si, peut-être. Il lança ses doigts sur le clavier à tout hasard. S'il se rendait sur ce site, c'était auparavant pour se taper des fous rires. Maintenant, il ne savait plus trop...mais bon. « ». « Misc ». « Web Shows ». « Filtres ». « Français ». Et bam. Première proposition: une fiction dans la description de laquelle il était lisible : « yaoi, Matoine ». Youpi. Et sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il cliqua sur le lien de la fiction. Ses yeux défilaient à toute vitesse sur les lignes de caractères qui noircissaient la page internet. Au départ, il n'y avait aucune expression sur son visage. Juste une concentration extrême. Mais bientôt, il surprit un de ses sourcils haussé à un certain passage où Mathieu et lui échangeaient un geste affectueux, un sourire au coin de ses lèvres à un passage drôle, et une stupeur au moment où les deux personnages protagonistes, soient lui et son ami s'embrassaient. Le simple fait d'imaginer la chose en image le choquait étrangement. En réalité, il ressentait comme une boule dans sa gorge, quelque chose bloquait sa poitrine, l'empêchait de respirer, un mélange de peur et peut-être de curiosité. Mais il avait l'impression, pire encore, de ressentir une légère frustration. Un léger regret que tout ça ne soit que ficti...

- Mais qu'est-ce-que j'm'imagine, moi ? pensa le jeune homme tout haut, Je dérape complet, là...

Quelques seconde de silence plus tard, il reprit:

- J'dois être fatigué. Faut que je dorme.

Vous avais-je dit qu'il avait dormi pendant huit heures et demie ? Peu importe. Quoi qu'il en soit, Antoine commençait légèrement à redouter cette soirée chez Mathieu...peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû accepter...

- Oh que si, ricana Richard, au plus profond de son esprit.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, In vino veritas, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, même vous, petit(e)s followers qui suivez la fic et qui ne donnez pas vos avis…après je veux forcer personne, hein ._. c'est juste qu'avoir des avis me motive plus à écrire la suite. Bref. <strong>

**Réponse à la review de Hizerielle: eh bien merci, ton point de vue est assez encourageant, j'dois avouer x') heureuse que ça te plaise !**

**On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellow hellow, me voilà, j'ai dû poster ce chapitre précédemment sans aucune réponse à vos reviews, faute de temps, désolée. Donc. Chapitre assez…normal, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je répondrai à vos reviews à la fin ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Lorsque Mathieu ouvrit la porte de son domicile à Antoine, les premières choses qu'il remarqua sur le visage de son acolyte étaient les traces de la fatigue: de grands cernes noirs, des yeux rougis, un regard à demi mort...puis il releva une certaine expression de malaise dans l'attitude de son ami. Il décida de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. Bien qu'aussi épuisé que son collègue ( puisqu'il avait dormi une heure environ et qu'il avait passé sa journée dans le script de son épisode comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était un peu le cas malgré tout ). Il était vingt heures et le présentateur de Salut les Geeks se sentait à bout de forces.<p>

- Salut, lança Mathieu avec un sourire fatigué.

- Gnnnnsalut, réussit à lâcher le grand brun.

- Bah entre, entre...fit le plus petit des deux jeunes hommes avant de lâcher un énorme bâillement.

Bâillement qui fut répété en écho par son comparse, qui lui emboîta le pas après qu'ils aient échangé un regard. Ils s'engagèrent dans la maison et se rendirent dans le salon où ils s'écroulèrent dans le canapé, non sans un soupir unanime de lassitude et de soulagement, sans doute.

- Alors, ça avance, ton script ? entama Antoine d'une voix endormie.

- Nickel, je l'ai fini, soupira son comparse. J'y ai passé la journée, c'était long, mais j'étais tellement à fond dedans que c'est limite si j'écrivais aussi vite que ce que je pensais. Donc je devrais me mettre au tournage demain ou après-demain.  
>- Ben c'est cool ça, répliqua mollement le présentateur de What the Cut avant de bailler une fois de plus.<p>

Mathieu renchérit par un beuglement digne de ce nom, puis un ange passa, quelques secondes durant. Le plus petit des deux youtubers relança:  
>- Au fait, bravo pour ton épisode, il est génial.<p>

L'adressé le remercia d'une voix faible avec un hochement de tête, sans tourner la tête vers lui. Son ami le détailla silencieusement de la tête aux pieds. Quelque chose lui échappait dans le comportement de son acolyte. Il rangea cette idée dans un coin de son esprit avant de répliquer:

- J'vais chercher des bières.

- Okay.

D'un côté, cela arrangeait Antoine: il sentait que sa gorge s'était asséchée depuis quelques heures mais n'avait pas pris la peine d'aller boire. Son regard suivit la silhouette de son ami qui s'éloignait et lorsqu'il disparut dans la cuisine, le grand brun cloua ses yeux au sol. Ses pensées lui tourbillonnaient dans le crâne, y faisant dégringoler tout ce qui y était élaboré. Elles prenaient toute la place, évidentes, impossibles à éviter. Il n'aurait pas dû y réfléchir durant l'après-midi. Désormais, la question principale de son problème s'était approfondie, et plus encore avec la lecture d'une fanfiction qu'il avait lue avant de rendre visite à son ami. Auparavant, lorsqu'il sentait un doute lui fourmiller dans la tête, il repoussait sa résolution à plus tard ou le balayait par d'autres songes. Maintenant, c'était impossible: les portes d'entrée et de sortie mentales de son cortex étaient fermées à double tour, de l'extérieur. Ou de l'intérieur. Sauf qu'il ne parvenait pas à atteindre la clé de ce fichu problème.  
>Antoine releva les yeux lorsque Mathieu retourna dans le salon avec quatre bières à la main, en commentant:<p>

- En tout cas, t'es défoncé, toi.  
>- Bien vu Sherlock, ironisa l'intéressé, mais tu dois l'être autant que moi.<br>- Comment tu as fait pour ne pas te reposer alors que tu en avais l'occasion ?  
>- J'ai...réfléchi. Énormément. Ça m'a pris du temps, lâcha le plus grand des deux jeunes hommes après un instant d'hésitation.<br>- Réfléchi à propos de quoi ? l'interrogea l'autre en décapsulant sa bouteille de bière.  
>- Je préfère pas en parler, souffla le brun.<br>- Bon, comme tu veux, répliqua l'adressé en haussant les épaules, mais bois un peu, on dirait que tu vas t'écrouler de fatigue.  
>- Vaudrait mieux éviter que j'm'endorme, je dois rentrer ce soir, soupira Antoine en se saisissant d'une bouteille qu'il décapsula pour se servir un verre.<br>- Bah attends, je vais mettre un film, rétorqua le châtain en se levant pour farfouiller dans ses CDs.

Le plus grand des deux jeunes hommes ne répliqua pas et hocha la tête lorsque son ami lui proposa un titre de film qu'il n'avait pas écouté. Il était ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas une simple filmographie qui allait le sortir de ses songes. Il ne réalisait pas à quel point son comportement étrange mettait Mathieu mal à l'aise, et il tenta de fixer l'écran lorsque le film commença. Il but quelques gorgées de bière et se résolut à abandonner cette idée stupide que de se concentrer sur l'écran, puisqu'il ne semblait pas assez attirer son regard ou ses pensées, malgré le fait que son ami ait éteint les ampoules de la pièce et que la télévision soit la seule source de lumière. Il tourna légèrement le regard vers son comparse et détailla son visage fatigué, trop fatigué, éclairé par la lumière de l'écran qui le captivait. Un beau visage, il devrait bien se l'avouer, un jour ou l'autre, mais sa pensée n'allait pas plus loin lorsqu'il le contemplait. Un visage qui provoquait une certaine tendresse chez lui, et...Oh non, il n'allait quand même pas pousser ses pensées si loin !  
>Trop tard. Maintenant, il avait envie de savoir réellement ce qu'il ressentait pour Mathieu. Tester de le serrer contre lui, peut-être, pour savoir quelle sensation cela entraînerait chez lui...Mais non !<p>

Pour couper à son conflit mental, Antoine termina sa bière d'un trait; le jeune homme assis à ses côtés bâilla une fois de plus, puis s'endormit sur l'épaule de son ami. Ce dernier réprima un soupir et tourna la tête vers lui. Après une longue hésitation, il attrappa la télécommande afin d'éteindre la télévision, tourna la tête vers Mathieu et passa une main tremblante et hésitante dans ses cheveux châtain. Doux et épais. L'épuisement se lisait sur son visage.  
>S'il voulait avoir une opportunité de vérifier ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami, c'était le moment ou jamais. Le grand brun secoua la tête pour en décrocher cette idée et entama une autre bière, qu'il termina d'un trait, décidé à rentrer chez lui. Ne jamais combiner fatigue et alcool: il sombra dans les bras de Morphée sur le coup.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilou ! Suite à venir, déjà écrite mais perdue. Donc le temps que je la retrouve et je vous la poste, en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer et pis voilà.<br>****Réponse à vos reviews:**

**Faust: Héhé, merci, je fais en sorte d'introduire Richard de temps en temps, même s'il n'a pas de rôle bien efficace, quoique ça pourrait venir un jour x)**

**MissLollipop: Thanks, j'ai justement volontairement choisi que c'est Antoine qui douterait, au vu de toutes les fictions où c'est Mathieu qui a ce problème…quoique ça a son charme :3 Connaisseuse ? COUPINE ! Bon j'espère que la suite t'a plu, et que je te retrouverai dans les reviews, ton commentaire est…touchant x')**


	5. Chapter 5

**Le bonjour à vous ! Heureuse de vous avertir que le chapitre 5, je l'ai retrouvé x) Légèrement plus long que les trois précédents, mais pas beaucoup… Bref. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux – non sans une certaine difficulté -, Antoine constata qu'il s'était endormi dans le sofa. Il avait un peu mal à la tête, sans doute à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait bu la veille. Le jeune homme remarqua qu'il avait dérapé sur le canapé dans son sommeil: il était à présent couché, Mathieu était blotti contre lui. Le présentateur de What the Cut manqua de s'écarter brusquement, réflexe oblige. Sauf que c'était lui qui était collé contre le dossier du canapé. S'il voulait sortir, il devrait enjamber son ami, au risque de le réveiller.<br>Antoine souffla d'exaspération. Il se laissait inviter naïvement chez son collègue et voilà comment ça finissait. Et dire que c'était précisément Mathieu qu'il évitait. Qu'il tentait d'éviter, du moins, car à ce train-là...ils finiraient siamois.  
>« Oh mais j'étais pas censé rentrer chez moi hier soir ? », songea-t-il.<br>La confirmation se fit rapidement. « Et merde ».

Antoine réprima un soupir et baissa les yeux sur Mathieu après avoir récupéré ses lunettes miraculeusement tombées par terre au lieu de se faire écraser par son propriétaire. Il replaça les verres sur son nez et observa le jeune homme recroquevillé contre lui. Une peluche. Les cheveux légèrement en bataille, le visage reposé et serein, il dormait à poings fermés. D'un revers de main lent, le brun caressa les cheveux de son ami. Lui, au moins, les siens ne ressemblaient pas à un balai-brosse mutant. Sa paume descendit vers le visage de Mathieu. Son pouce caressa sa joue. Il aurait presque cédé à l'envie de déposer un baiser sur son front.  
>« Quoi ? »<p>

Il devrait peut-être réfléchir sérieusement à ce sujet. Cesser de se faire des illusions et tout s'avouer, au moins à lui-même... Non, jamais.

Le jeune homme constata que son bras gauche était enroulé autour de la taille de la peluche vivante. Il s'en défit, songeur. Comment se faisait-il qu'il se réveille en train de serrer son ami contre lui ?  
>« Bah, c'est à cause de mon habitude de dormir avec Richard »<p>

Antoine ne se posa pas plus de questions et s'empressa de feindre le sommeil lorsque Mathieu remua, fronça les sourcils puis s'éveilla. Le brun se redressa lentement avant de sortir du sofa lorsque son collègue s'écarta; le présentateur de What the Cut eût presque cru remarquer une légère gêne chez son ami.

- Ça va ? lança le châtain en plissant légèrement les yeux.  
>- Mouais, soupira l'adressé en s'asseyant au sol, bien dormi ?<br>- Assez, ouais...désolé, j'ai dû m'endormir en plein film...j'étais trop crevé...  
>- T'inquiète, j'ai piqué du nez juste après...<br>- Mais t'étais pas censé rentrer chez toi hier ? le questionna Mathieu en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
>- Pas eu le temps. J'me suis endormi avant de pouvoir me relever du canapé.<p>

Un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvres du plus petit des deux humoristes. Il s'assit sur le bord du canapé et se plaqua une main sur le front, se passa les mains dans les cheveux, les remettant en ordre.  
>- Faut que je rentre chez moi, lâcha Antoine en se relevant.<br>- Ben attends, mange un truc avant, conseilla le châtain avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

Le brun grommela et suivit son acolyte d'un pas traînant. Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks posa deux bols sur la table et tourna la tête vers son camarade en l'interrogeant:

- Café ou autre chose ?  
>- Café, ça m'empêchera de me rendormir.<br>- Okay.

Et sur ce, il mit la machine à café en route. Antoine se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, déviant son regard vers la droite. Se tournant vers son collègue, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Mathieu soupira et fixa le jeune homme, plantant son regard dans ses yeux noisette.  
>- Bon Antoine, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a depuis hier, franchement ?<br>- Rien, s'empressa de répondre l'autre si rapidement que sa réplique n'était que trop peu crédible.

Le châtain haussa un sourcil, la mine dépitée.  
>- Tu es très fort pour te foutre de la gueule des gens, tu sais, mais là ton mensonge frise le ridicule.<br>- Mathieu je t'ai dit hier que je voulais pas en parler, soupira le présentateur de What the Cut.  
>- D'accord pour hier, mais là ça te met dans un état pas possible et c'est vraiment soûlant de te voir comme ça alors accouche.<br>- Fous-moi la paix.  
>- Hier t'as dit que tu réfléchissais. À quoi ?<p>

L'adressé soupira et tenta d'affronter le regard du jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Il n'était pas près de lâcher l'affaire.  
>- Par rapport à quelqu'un. J'ai des problèmes avec une personne et il faut que je me remette les idées en place, articula-t-il.<br>- Et ?  
>- Et j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de me poser des questions là-dessus pour le moment, s'il te plaît.<p>

Il n'eut droit à aucune réponse. Juste un regard insistant.  
>- Mathieu, s'il te plaît...<br>- Si dans deux jours t'as pas changé de comportement, je te force à parler.  
>- Tu m'soûles, t'es au courant ?<br>- On me le dit souvent, ouais.

Sur ces mots, le présentateur de Salut les Geeks jeta un coup d'oeil à la machine à café et la mit en état d'arrêt. Il servit Antoine, lui tendit son bol et remplit le sien. Il souffla sur son café et en but quelques gorgées brûlantes d'un air détaché. Un air soulageant comme désespérant pour son hôte. Tantôt il se sentait rassuré que son collègue le laisse tranquille, tantôt il se demandait s'il valait vraiment quelque chose aux yeux de Mathieu pour qu'il ait l'air de n'avoir rien à faire de savoir son ami dans un état aussi étrange.

« En même temps je lui ai dit de me laisser tranquille », songea le brun pour se rassurer, « Et pourquoi je me mets à regretter qu'il se la ferme, moi ? »  
>Il posa les yeux sur son ami, dont le regard était plongé dans son bol de café lorsqu'il n'en buvait pas. Dans ses vêtements froissés, le petit châtain semblait tout à fait désintéressé de son hôte.<p>

« J'ai limite l'impression qu'il attend que je craque...que je relance la conversation... »

Antoine termina son bol et le posa dans l'évier.

« Eh ben il peut toujours courir. »

- Bon, je dois y aller, lança-t-il avec un ton le plus normal possible.  
>- Attends, je t'accompagne, répliqua l'adressé après avoir englouti le contenu de son bol.<p>

Le grand brun retourna dans le vestibule, récupéra son manteau, l'enfila.

- Au plaisir de te revoir, fit le plus petit en fixant le présentateur de What the Cut, un sourire aux lèvres.  
>- Ouais, à plus, répliqua l'autre avant de sortir et de s'éloigner.<p>

En retournant à l'endroit où il avait garé sa voiture, Antoine sentit son coeur se serrer. Sans doute parce-qu'il avait eu cette impression étrange que le sourire de Mathieu avait été ironique au moment où ils s'étaient salués. Que ses paroles avaient été faussement aimables. Il ouvrit la portière, s'assit à la place du conducteur, referma la portière, resta figé sur le siège pendant quelques secondes, les yeux fixés dans le vide. D'accord, c'était son meilleur ami, mais pourquoi cela l'atteignait-il autant ? Pourquoi avait-il soudainement peur de le perdre ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de sortir de cette voiture et de retourner chez son collègue, lui déballer ce problème qui le hantait, quitte à se mettre mal à l'aise, plutôt que de rester coincé sur ce siège et de rentrer chez lui ?

Il secoua la tête et démarra, à contrecoeur.

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis méchante, hein ? Bon je vous préviens, j'ai pas fini la fiction. Le chapitre 6 est en cours d'écriture, donc il arrive, d'ici bientôt et des bananes. Pas de review anonyme, donc pas de réponse ici, c'est donc terminé pour aujourd'hui, peut-être, en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer (dites vous que les reviews sont la seule récompense que j'obtiens en échange de mon travail, ce qui n'est pas faux *tête de Geek battu*)<br>Bon, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut à tous et bienvenue dans ce modeste chapitre 6 (déjà ? )  
>Je n'ai rien de particulier à dire, à part qu'il est un peu plus long que les derniers que j'ai postés, j'me suis dépassée pour une fois x)<br>Les réponses aux reviews anonymes (bon y'en a qu'une seule mais chut ) seront en fin de chapitre, comme d'hab, je me permets donc de m'éclipser pour laisser place au nouveau chapitre, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'Antoine était parti de chez Mathieu; il ne l'avait pas revu depuis, se prétextant à lui même qu'il devait laisser le temps à son ami de finir son nouvel épisode. Le présentateur de What the Cut avait reçu une visite de Nyo, où il avait feint d'être fatigué pour rester chez lui, se contentant de discuter avec son ami. Simplement. La Japan Expo approchait à petits pas, ils discutaient de ce qu'ils y feraient, le petiot semblait rassuré de prendre des nouvelles.<br>Antoine entendait encore sa voix lui répéter « Putain ça fait du bien de te revoir...dans ma tête t'étais limite mort, à force de plus donner de signe de vie »  
>Lorsque son ami lui avait débité cette phrase, l'humoriste avait eu un rire nerveux. Mentalement, il se sentait amorphe. Depuis deux jours, déjà. Depuis qu'il était parti de chez son ami dit schyzophrène qui avait insisté pour comprendre la raison pour laquelle le brun était dans un état aussi étrange, et qu'il l'avait gentiment rembarré.<br>Et désespérément, il attendait un message, un appel quelconque, n'importe quel signe qui lui permette de reprendre contact avec Mathieu. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne voulait surtout pas faire le premier pas. Tout simplement parce-qu'un doute qu'il jugeait effroyable le taraudait depuis qu'il était parti de chez son collègue: l'impression vague que le présentateur de Salut les Geeks n'avait plus rien à faire de son état depuis qu'il lui avait demandé de le laisser tranquille avec ses pensées. Le petit châtain avait semblé être faussement sympathique lorsqu'Antoine était parti, même totalement insouciant de ce que pouvait ressentir son ami. Alors qu'ils étaient tous deux enfermés face à face dans leur mutisme, Mathieu semblait attendre patiemment que son ami cède et qu'il relance la conversation. Ce n'était qu'un conflit mental dans lequel Antoine craignait de ne pas ressortir gagnant cette fois-ci: si son adversaire avait la conception de son épisode pour faire passer le temps, lui n'avait plus rien à faire, aucune envie de ressortir de chez lui, il avait encore besoin de réfléchir mais ce fichu état d'esprit qu'il avait acquis depuis deux jours l'en empêchait. Bilan, pour passer le temps et éventuellement remporter le conflit, il devait réfléchir, mais il ne le pouvait pas à cause de cette même dispute. Son voeu le plus cher du moment était que cette dispute stupide cesse, et ensuite, que la torture mentale qu'il subissait cesse à son tour. Pour qu'elle cesse, il devait réfléchir, mais dès qu'il tentait de rediriger son esprit vers la question « Qu'est-ce-que je ressens pour Mathieu ? », il y échouait. Il pensait immédiatement à leur dispute qui le tracassait.  
>Son ami schyzophrène lui reparlerait sans doute, mais Antoine en aurait mis sa main au feu, Mathieu attendait qu'il craque et qu'il lui reparle en premier. « Il peut toujours courir », songea le brun.<br>Sauf que ce n'était pas facile de passer à autre chose, après. Il devait faire en sorte de réfléchir, coûte que coûte...Allez, son cerveau pouvait bien mettre cette affaire de côté pour une fois, non ?  
>Le présentateur de What the Cut soupira. Un seul souhait. Comprendre. Avoir cette illumination mystique dont on parlait souvent, mais que l'on n'avait jamais, savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Rien que ça. « Bon en même temps, c'est pas rien »<br>Antoine se plaqua la main contre le front, se passa la main dans les cheveux, souffla d'exaspération. Il n'y arrivait pas. Pas à réfléchir, pas à se résoudre à saisir son téléphone et à envoyer un fichu message à Mathieu, ou l'appeler, au moins. Non, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Assis sur son lit, sa peluche de chien assise à ses cotés, semblait regarder droit devant elle, tandis que lui se tenait le crâne et fixait le sol comme si toutes les réponses à ses questions y étaient inscrites.

Le jeune homme se saisit de Richard et se laissa glisser sur le dos. Fixa le plafond pendant quelques minutes et porta le faux chien au-dessus de lui, le fixant dans les yeux. Du moins, dans la bille qui lui servait d'unique oeil.

- Toi qui me fais chier de mon imagination à mes rêves, tu pourrais pas m'aider pour une fois ? murmura l'humoriste.

Il eut un petit sourire triste. Bien sûr que non. Son doudou était mesquin, certes, mais il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était un simple bout de mousse et de tissu, et que les peluches ne sont pas très douées pour taper la discussion à quelqu'un.  
>Antoine soupira et ferma les yeux sans lâcher Richard.<p>

* * *

><p>- Repose-moi, pauv'naze.<p>

Le brun releva brusquement la tête, lâcha le faux chien avec un cri de surprise. La peluche jura, de sa voix nasillarde:

- Bordel mais je t'ai dit de me poser, pas de m'exploser sur ton lit, connard !

Précipitamment, le présentateur de What the Cut s'écarta de la peluche, puis se retrouva dos au mur. Entre la paroi et sa peluche qui descendait du lit en grommelant. Lorsqu'il se retrouva face à son propriétaire, le faux animal lança:

- P'tain mais c'est pas vrai, ça, tu m'demandes de t'aider et dès que j'fais un effort tu fais ta fine bouche..

Antoine colla son dos au mur en criant presque:

- Mais c'est pas possible, bordel, tu n'es qu'une peluche, tu vis pas ! C'est moi qui te fais parler !

- Ouais c'est ça, va te faire foutre. En attendant tu m'as demandé de t'aider alors j'vais le faire ou je vais changer d'avis. Tu appelles ton schyzo d'mes deux, tu t'excuses, vous vous revoyez et tu m'fais pas chier.

- Et pour la solution à mon problème ?

- J'vais pas te l'dire ou tu vas encore m'faire chier, mais c'est simple, mec: tu connais déjà la réponse à tout ça mais tu veux pas y croire. Alors ça viendra p't'être avec le temps ou faudra que tu t'mettes à l'évidence, c'est à toi d'voir.

- Mais comment tu peux savoir tout ça, toi ?

- J'te connais par coeur, pauv'naze, j'y peux rien...et reviens pas me faire chier avec tes histoires de faux-problèmes !

- C'est pas plutôt moi qui suis censé te connaître par coeur si c'est moi qui t'ai inventé ?

- J'en sais rien. Mais je sais que t'as aucun secret pour moi, mec.  
>- Tu crois ça ?<br>- Pas envie de le prouver en te donnant la taille exacte de ta ***BIP***

Antoine haussa un sourcil et cligna des yeux, y ressentant un picotement. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et fixa Richard en soupirant. Il attendait que la peluche lâche une réplique quelconque, sauf qu'elle ne venait pas.

- Bouh !

Antoine poussa un hurlement de terreur et tomba au sol alors que de derrière lui, surgissait un homme vêtu d'une chemise, veste, lunette et pantalon noirs. Le Patron.  
>Un sourire narquois s'arqua sur les lèvres fines du pervers.<p>

- J'vais bien m'amuser avec toi, gamin, ricana l'homme de sa voix rauque.

Sur ce, il attrappa le brun le col et l'attira à lui avant de le bloquer contre le mur.

- T'as peur hein ? fit le criminel en soufflant son haleine de tabac froid au nez de l'humoriste.

- Fous-moi la paix ! Lâcha le présentateur de What the Cut en serrant les dents.

- C'est ça, donne-moi des ordres, ironisa le pervers en ricanant.

Il empoigna Antoine à la gorge et l'attira à lui pour lui mordre les lèvres. Infiltra sa langue entre ces dernières.

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme se redressa avec un hurlement, le front en sueur. Les yeux écarquillés, la nuque trempée, il s'assit sur son lit, ferma les bras sur ses jambes repliées et posa la tête sur ses avants-bras.<p>

- Rêve à la con...murmura-t-il.

Le youtuber tourna la tête vers sa droite. La peluche Richard était posée sur le matelas, couchée sur le côté.

« Putain ce chien est malade », songea-t-il avant de pousser un profond soupir. Il se leva, enleva son tee-shirt trempé de sueur et le lança dans un coin de son lit. Fit le tour de la pièce d'un pas rapide, tendu. Il fouilla nerveusement dans une armoire et en tira un polo qu'il enfila distraitement avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son matelas. Antoine laissa sa tête basculer en arrière.  
>« Il est malade, ou c'est moi qui le suis complètement... »<p>

Le jeune homme s'adossa au mur contre lequel son lit était placé, se mordilla la lèvre et sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour regarder l'heure. Seize heures trente-huit. Il soupira. Toute cette histoire était absurde. Depuis quelques jours déjà, il rêvait que son chien en peluche s'animait, et lui parlait d'un sujet qui le dépassait totalement. Tout cela était illogique. Il déverrouilla son téléphone d'un revers de pouce alors que la voix nasillarde de Richard résonnait encore dans sa tête: « tu appelles ton schyzo d'mes deux, tu t'excuses, vous vous revoyez »...

Antoine poussa un profond soupir. Il serra les dents en constatant que c'était plus fort que lui: il ouvrait déjà ses messages, et en particulier sa conversation avec Mathieu. Presque à contrecoeur, il rédigea:

**- Salut mec, j'espère que tu t'en sors pour ton épisode. Je sais pas si tu l'as mal pris pour la dernière fois mais je tenais à m'excuser, j'ai pas été sympa. **

Il s'apprêtait à écrire autre chose d'autre, dans le genre « j'aurais pas dû être agressif comme ça » mais il n'en avait pas eu envie. Il lui était déjà difficile de s'excuser, alors il n'allait pas exagérer ce qu'il pensait. Le présentateur de What the Cut verrouilla son portable et le posa à ses côtés avant de se tourner veres Richard, pour lui lancer un regard songeur.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu vas me faire comme coup, la prochaine fois...

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est fini pour le moment, je préfère vous prévenir que je n'ai pas encore commencé à écrire le chapitre 7 qui sera peut-être un peu long, ça dépend de comment je vais réorganiser sa trame. Petite réponse à une review anonyme:<strong>

**Hizerielle: Contente de te revoir, enfin de te relire parmi mes reviews, tes pitits commentaires me font chaud au coeur ! Hé oui je crois qu'Antoine n'a pas fini de douter…peut-être qu'un jour ça s'arrêtera…Ben voilà, la suite arrive à peine quelques heures après ta review, c'est pas de la livraison express, ça ? /PAN/**

**Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je ferai en sorte que la suite n'arrive pas trop lentement, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça coûte rien (à part quelques secondes de pianotage sur le clavier, certes) et ça motive à écrire la suite, on se revoit au prochain chapitre !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Helloooooooo désolée pour le gros temps de silence, mais j'ai ENFIN fini ce chapitre. Il était censé être beaucoup plus long, mais je n'en pouvais plus, donc voilà. Ce chapitre est tout de même un peu plus long que quelques précédents, puisqu'il fait trois pages. Bref. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Mathieu retira ses lunettes de soleil d'un geste las, se passa la main dans les cheveux et se débarrassa de sa veste afin de la poser sur le dossier d'une chaise. Le jeune homme déboutonna sa chemise noire, celle qui était attribuée au Patron, et la posa sur le siège. Il enfila le tee-shirt beige caractérisant le Hippie et se vissa le chapeau sur la tête. Amorphe. C'était ainsi qu'il se sentait entre les séances de tournage de son épisode. Il ne prenait pas le temps de repenser à sa dispute avec Antoine; il n'en avait pas envie. Dès que son esprit frôlait cette pensée, il faisait en sorte d'en balayer ce sujet.<p>

Oui, il avait été...irrité par le comportement de son ami lorsqu'il avait tenté de savoir ce qui le tracassait. Alors puisqu'il l'avait rembarré, lui, s'était contenté de renvoyer le présentateur de What the Cut avec une certaineme gentillesse ironique.

En soupirant, Mathieu sortit son smartphone de sa poche pour vérifier l'heure. C'est en le déverrouillant qu'il constata qu'il avait reçu un message d'Antoine.

« **- Salut mec, j'espère que tu t'en sors pour ton épisode. Je sais pas si tu l'as mal pris pour la dernière fois mais je tenais à m'excuser, j'ai pas été sympa. »**

Un sourire timide apparut sur son visage. Ses doigts coururent sur le clavier tactile.

« **Pas de prob, j'te pardonne, gros ! Je t'appelle plus tard »**

Un message d'approbation lui parvint quelques secondes plus tard. Mathieu respira un grand coup. Soulagé. Au moins, maintenant, il ne se sentait plus amorphe. Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks avisa la paire de lunettes Ray-Ban posée sur une étagère et la posa sur son nez. Il fit face au miroir disposé derrière lui et lui adressa un sourire hébété. Il était temps de se remettre au tournage.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Antoine eut un petit sourire satisfait en recevant la réponse de son camarade. Un problème de réglé. Sur deux. Le jeune homme vérifia l'heure sur son téléphone portable et saisit sa veste, son portefeuille, sortit de sa chambre d'un pas rapide en constatant qu'il était dix-sept heures quinze. Il descendit un escalier et parvint à la cuisine où l'attendait sa mère, qui le gratifia d'un regard insistant en l'apercevant. Elle prit la parole:<p>

- Tu n'as pas oublié qu'on a des invités ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, j'ai pas oublié, Maman, c'est justement pour ça que je sors en ville m'acheter des pizza.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas manger avec nous ?

- Oui, désolé, je suis occupé en ce moment.

- Tes vidéos, hein ?

Sa maternelle lel fixa intensément, haussant légèrement un sourcil. Antoine haussa les épaules et détourna le regard. Il détestait quand l'auteure de ses jours le dévisageait ainsi.

- On peut dire ça, lâcha-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa mère, à tout à l'heure !

L'adressée soupira en observant son fils s'éloigner, hâtif, puis sortir de la maison.

* * *

><p>Après une dizaine de minutes de déambulation dans les rues de Paris, le grand brun fut interpelé par un jeune homme: il s'était arrêté en plein milieu du trottoir (c'était un piéton, hein), avait dévisagé le présentateur de What the Cut, figé. Après un silence d'une seconde, il avait articulé – visiblement non sans une certaine difficulté-<p>

- Antoine Daniel ?

L'adressé sourit. L'habitude. « C'est moi », plaisanta-t-il.

- Oh putain désolé pour ma réaction bizarre mais j'aurais jamais cru te rencontrer un jour...

- Non non pas de problème, t'es pas le premier à faire ça, gloussa le youtuber.

- Okay...ah, bravo pour ton dernier épisode, d'ailleurs, il était juste génial !

- Merci, je me suis donné pas mal pour le terminer..sans parler le beug du logiciel de montage...

- Ça a dû être rageant non ?

- Assez, 'ffectivement. J'ai pété un câble, ricana Antoine en remarquant un banc sur le trottoir, bah attends, tu veux pas t'asseoir ? Ça nous évitera de rester plantés là comme des cons en discutant, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

L'inconnu approuva avant de s'installer sur le banc public avec le présentateur de What the Cut. Ils discutèrent longuement – non non, ceci n'est pas un résumé parce-que l'auteure a la flemme de décrire toute une conversation- avant de se séparer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Antoine parvint à la pizzeria qu'il « fréquentait » le plus avec un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Ses fans, il les adorait. Et il adorait discuter avec eux; mais revenons-en à la pizzeria. C'était celle qu'il fréquentait le plus, donc. Tout simplement parce-que les commandes étaient rapides tout comme le service, les pizza excellentes, le personnel sympathique et les prix non trop excessifs. Et c'est ainsi que cinq minutes plus tard, le jeune homme prenait le chemin de son domicile avec une pile de trois pizza dans les bras – gourmand, va !-. Et c'est ainsi que son téléphone sonna. Forcément.

« Ça doit être Mathieu », songea-t-il en rééquilibrant les cartons de pizza sur son bras droit. Le présentateur de What the Cut sortit péniblement son cellulaire de sa poche et décrocha hâtivement.

- Alooooooo ?

- Salut Antoine, lança la voix du schyzophrène à l'autre bout du combiné, ça va ?

- Beaucoup mieux depuis que tu m'as pardonné, j'dois dire, avoua l'intéressé avec un petit sourire en coin.

- J'espère bien, gamin, répondit une voix rauque.

- Oh non, tu vas pas recommencer ! Oh putain...

- Quoi ? fit Mathieu en reprenant sa voix normale.

- Nan rien, je viens de me rappeler d'un rêve trop zarb que j'ai fait cette nuit...mais le truc vraiment trop chelou...

- Oh putain raconte ! s'écria le présentateur de Salut les Geeks en riant.

- Plus tard, faut que je rentre chez moi là.

- Oh, tu veux que je te rappelle ?

- Si tu veux, sinon je peux rentrer chez moi en te parlant, hein.

- Mouais moi ça me dérangerait pas mais...oh merde.

- Un problème ?

- J'ai rien à bouffer.

- Mais si mais si. Y'a toujours un truc comestible qui traîne.

- Ben non. Le placard et le frigo sont vides. Archi-vides, même.

- Ben mange les croquettes de ton chat.

- Nan, il est radin, ricana-t-il.

- Bon au pire je viens d'acheter des pizza, on pourrait les manger ensemble.

- Mouais, je pourrai m'incruster chez toi ?

- Nan, désolé, mes parents ont des invités. Je peux venir comme d'habitude ?

- Bah pas de problème !

- Attends, si t'as rien dans ton frigo, j'vais acheter un pack de bières.

- Ouais, sinon tu me dis où tu es, j'arrive et je t'aide à porter deux-trois trucs, et enfin on rentre chez moi.

- Bah okay, on fait comme ça. Je retourne devant « ma » pizzeria et tu me rejoins là-bas ?

- Okay. Je viens en voiture. À toute !

Antoine renchérit et raccrocha. D'un pas traînant, il retourna devant la pizzeria, s'adossa à un mur et attendit. Il leva son regard vers le ciel qui semblait avoir viré au gris depuis une vingtaine de minutes, et mieux encore, une goutte d'eau lui tomba sur le nez. Et c'est ainsi que la pluie commença à tomber.

« Oh putain », lâcha le brun en jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui. Il courut s'abriter sous un arbre où il attendit pendant une vingtaine de minutes, comptant les secondes et les gouttes de pluie -c'est très dur-. Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes qui lui parurent être des heures, Antoine aperçut Mathieu, courant vers lui, au bout de la rue.

Il pleuvait des cordes, et quand le petit châtain parvint à lui, il était trempé jusqu'aux os.

- T'étais pas censé arriver en voiture ? le questionna le plus grand en avisant son regard dépité.

- J'ai passé dix minutes à chercher mes clés. Impossible de remettre la main dessus, désolé.

- Putain mais tu t'es vraiment pris la saucée, mec.

- Ouais. Du coup, va falloir rentrer chez moi comme ça.

- ...c'est mort. T'as pensé aux pizza ?

- T'as une veste, non ?

- Quel rapport ?

Mathieu ne répondit pas. Il lui fit juste part d'un regard insistant.

- Ah non, c'est mort ! J'enlève pas ma veste pour aller sous la pluie.

- C'est soit ça soit les pizza sont mortes quand on rentre. Et j'ai pas de veste, comme tu peux le voir.

Antoine soupira. Au moins, ils seraient aussi trempés l'un que l'autre en rentrant chez eux. « Principe d'équité », songea-t-il en retirant sa veste et en enveloppant les cartons de pizza dedans. Il frémit.

- Bon, on va acheter des bières ?

- Tout de suite !

Ils contemplèrent les cordes que formaient la pluie pendant une seconde et se lancèrent un regard de défi. S'élancèrent sous les trombes d'eau.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà. J'me suis tuée, sur ce chapitre, là. Bon, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu (même si moi je l'ai pas trouvé terrible), on se retrouve au prochain, j'espère ! Review ?<strong>

**Réponse à la review de Hizerielle: tu m'as bien fait marrer, toi x) Ah, si, CD, DVD…possible. Moi, je doute pas, je suis SÛRE que les rêves d'Antoine sont des cauchemars xD  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut-salut, me revoici (enfin) pour ce huitième chapitre de in vino veritas, un peu plus long que le précédent, j'ai enfin réussi à dépasser la troisième page x) J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira, et…bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>Haletant, Mathieu passa le seuil du supermarché du coin, déclenchant l'ouverture automatique des portes. Antoine était sur ses talons, tenant maladroitement dans ses bras les boîtes à pizza empaquetées dans sa veste. Ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os, tout le monde était sec dans le bâtiment. Une grosse flaque d'eau marquait les traces de leur passage sur le carrelage du magasin. Les deux humoristes passèrent les portiques d'entrée rapidement, se saisirent d'un pack de bières au coin d'un rayon et se rendirent à la caisse sans traîner. Au moment de déposer les boissons sur le tapis roulant, Mathieu jeta un regard oblique au présentateur de What the Cut; désigna des yeux la longue traînée d'eau qu'ils avaient laissée derrière eux, marquant leur parcours dans le magasin. Un sourire se tordit sur les lèvres d'Antoine qui faisait de son mieux pour garder son sérieux, en vain: ils éclatèrent de rire. La totalité des regards se tourna vers eux, ce qui eut pour effet de redoubler leurs hoquets. Une dizaine de secondes leur suffit à se calmer; il firent face à la caissière qui leur adressa un sourire moqueur. Peut-être les avait-elle reconnus. Ou pas.<p>

Antoine se porta volontaire pour payer; une trentaine de secondes plus tard, les deux énergumènes couraient à en perdre haleine sous la pluie tombante. L'un, avec un pack de bouteilles serré entre ses bras, l'autre avec une veste chiffonée protégeant des boîtes à pizza.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient sur le perron de la maison de Mathieu. La pluie leur martelait le crâne et les épaules; le présentateur de Salut les Geeks posa son paquet de bouteilles au sol et fouilla dans la poche de son jean avant d'en sortir un porte-clés. Rapidement, il déverrouilla la porte d'entrée et y entraîna son ami après avoir récupéré son pack. À peine eut-il fermé la porte qu'il posait ses bouteilles à terre et s'adossait au mur. Mathieu se passa la main dans les cheveux, ferma les yeux et souffla d'exaspération en constatant qu'il était complètement imbibé d'eau. Alors qu'Antoine accrochait sa veste au porte-manteau et déposait les pizza devant le four micro-ondes, le plus petit des deux humoristes se mettait à la recherche de serviettes de bain.

Le grand brun poussa un soupir en ouvrant un carton. Au moins, leur repas n'avait pas été endommagé par la pluie. Il en déposa une au micro-ondes et rejoignit son acolyte dans le salon. Mathieu lui tendit une serviette de bain pour s'éponger; le présentateur de What the Cut s'en saisit en précisant:

- Ah au fait mec, j'ai mis la pizza quatre fromages au four, si ça te pose pas de problème qu'on commence par celle-l...

Il s'interrompit lorsque son interlocuteur retira son tee-shirt.

- Oh bordel, ça fait du bien d'enlever cette merde, soupira le plus petit avant de rétorquer à son acolyte: « Oh, parfait, ça m'arrange, même ! »

Et sur ce, il adressa un sourire complice à Antoine. Antoine qui s'empressa de détourner le regard du torse de son camarade. Une gêne ? Mais pourquoi était-il gêné à la vue du thorax de son ami ? Après tout c'était normal !...ou pas ? « Oh, la ferme ! »

Mathieu se rendit à la salle de bains où il essora son tee-shirt avant de l'abandonner sur le dossier du canapé.

- Bon, j'mettrai autre chose après m'être douché, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

« Pour mon plus grand désespoir », songea l'autre avant de constater que son tee-shirt gouttait. Non sans pousser un soupir, il se débarrassa du seul vêtement qu'il portait sur ses épaules et l'essora dans l'évier avant de le poser à son tour sur le dossier du sofa. Puis il se saisit de la servitte de bain et se frictionna les bras assez fort pour récupérer toute la chaleur corporelle qu'il avait perdue sous la pluie. Enfin, il se sécha les cheveux.

- Mec, t'aurais pas des vêtements à me refiler ? souffla-t-il gêné.

- Euuuh j'ai des tee-shirts mais je sais pas s'ils seront à ta taille...ah si, j'en ai un qui est pas à moi...

- Ah bah passe.

- Il va beaucoup te plaire, ricana l'autre, et tu le connais...

- Peut-être, paaaasse.

Mathieu gloussa et trottina jusqu'à sa chambre pour fouiller dans une armoire, en ressortir ledit tee-shirt avant de revenir dans la cuisine.

- Tu te rappelles que tu l'avais oublié à la conférence polymanga ?

Antoine haussa un sourcil, fronça l'autre. Le vêtement qui lui tendait son ami était noir à inscriptions bleues: « Je préfère Salut les Geeks ». Sans parler du motif qu'il connaissait déjà dessiné au dos: une photo du présentateur de l'émission encadrée d'un coeur. Le tee-shirt qu'il avait porté sur scène, en suisse.

- Oh merde, articula le grand brun.

- Je croyais que tu l'adorais, ce tee-shirt, ironisa le châtain.

- En fait pour tout t'avouer, je crois que je l'avais oublié exprès, plaisanta Antoine avec un ton trop plaintif pour être sérieux, bon ben merci...

Le plus petit des deux humoristes lui tendit le vêtement, que l'autre enfila sur-le-champ.

- Tu peux t'occuper des pizza pendant que j'me douche ? fit le schyzophrène

- Pas d'problème, rétorqua Antoine distraitement.

Et sur ce, l'un s'éloigna pour se rendre dans la salle de bains, l'autre trottina jusqu'aux fourneaux. Distraitement, le grand brun retira la pizza quatre fromages du micro-onde et la remplaça par une « mexicaine ». Enfin, il s'assit sur une chaise calée contre la table de la cuisine, pensif. Le regard dans le vide. Il ne pensait à rien. Ah, si, peut-être...l'image de Mathieu enlevant son tee-shirt réapparut clairement dans son esprit.

- Mais...mais non ! s'exclama Antoine à voix haute.

Il se tapota le front de son poing, fermant désespérément les yeux pour ch asser cette image de sa conscience. Pourquoi y repensait-il, d'ailleurs ? Parce-qu'il avait été surpris par le fait que Mathieu enlève son tee-shirt comme ça ? Oui, sans doute, mais était-ce vraiment une raison d'y repenser en rougissant ? « Quoi ? »

Antoine posa les mains sur son visage, le sentant brûlant. Il se rendit devant le premier miroir qu'il put croiser et constata avec horreur qu'il était rouge pivoine. Immédiatement, le présentateur de What the Cut se précipita à l'évier de la cuisine, ouvrit le robinet et remplit d'eau le creux de ses mains avant de les porter à ses joues. « Oh putain ». Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, se figea et ralentit le rythme de sa respiration. « Calme, mec, c'est ton imagination, là. T'es resté à côté du micro-ondes, tes joues ont rougi sous l'effet de la chaleur et t'as eu cette pensée zarb ensuite ». Oui. C'était ça. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre explication. D'un pas claudiquant, il retourna aux fourneaux, sortit la pizza du four, la remplaça par une autre.

_« T'es vraiment trop con », _soupira la voix nasillarde de Richard au plus profond des pensées du grand brun.

« Bordel mais c'est moi qui suis schyzophrène en fait... »

Il se souvenait de quand il avait reçu une visite de Nyo, la veille. Son ami tenait tellement à le revoir prendre l'air qu'il avait réussi à lui faire jurer qu'il accepterait la prochaine proposition de sortie, quelle qu'elle soit, qu'il lui ferait. Une très mauvaise idée, sans aucun doute... Les songes d'Antoine furent interrompus par une voix qui lui était bien familière.

- Bon, j'aurais bien voulu mettre mon tee-shirt « Je préfère What the Cut » mais il est dans la machine à laver, plaisanta Mathieu, d'ailleurs, j'ai récupéré les bouteilles de bières de tout à l'heure, j'ai failli les laisser sur le sol de l'entrée.

Sorti de la douche, le présentateur de Salut les Geeks avait revêti un jean clair et un tee-shirt blanc à l'inscription « MAD ». Les cheveux encore mouillés, les yeux un peu rougis, un sourire heureux au coin des lèvres.

L'adressé ne lui répondit que par un bref sourire, puis désigna les pizza prêtes.

- Oh, cool, tu veux qu'on attende un peu avant de les manger ou on les prend tout de suite ? fit le châtain, une certaine faim dans la voix.

- La mexicaine doit être un peu brûlante, on a qu'à commencer par la quatre fromages, sourit le cuisinier de fortune.

- Bah nickel, compléta l'autre en sortant deux bouteilles du pack de bières.

Il les posa sur la table basse et jeta un regard à son collègue qui semblait à l'affut de quelque chose.  
>- Tu cherches quoi, mec ?<p>

- Les assiettes...

- Alors c'est simple, tu vois, le placard sous l'évier ?

- Ouais, fit Antoine en se baissant pour ouvrir ledit placard.

- Ben c'est pas là. Faut que tu cherches dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier, ricana Mathieu.

- Putain, mec, tu fais chier, soupira l'autre en se redressant; Il ouvrit la porte du petit buffet et resta immobile, la main en l'air, à la recherche – visuelle en premier lieu- d'assiettes.

- Où ça ?

- Étagère de droite, tout en haut;

- Tout en haut pour toi, c'est à peine à la hauteur de mon épaule, gloussa le grand brun, mais où ça ?

- Je te l'ai dit.

- T'en as plus, alors, non ?

Mathieu soupira, se planta aux côtés de son camarade, lui saisit la paume de la main et la posa sur une pile d'assiettes stockées sur la plus haute étagère de droite. Il n'aurait pas sû dire pourquoi, mais Antoine se sentit frémir au contact des doigts froids de son ami sur le dos et la paume de sa main. Il secoua brièvement la tête pour en oter cette pensée et lâcha avec le ton le plus débile qui soit:

- Aaaah d'accoooooooord !

Le plus petit des deux youtubers eut un petit sourire amusé, s'assit sur le sofa en compagnie de son collègue, l'aida à déposer deux pizza sur la table basse à côté des bouteilles de bière, puis faute d'un certain manque de place, ils posèrent leur assiette sur leurs genoux.

- Tiens, alors, Antoine, c'était quoi ce rêve dont tu m'as parlé au téléphone ? sourit Mathieu en décapsulant sa bière.

- Ah, ce rêve de merde, soupira l'adressé avant de reprendre, ben disons que je crois qu'à force de me parler avec la voix du pervers sexuel tu as influencé mes rêves en fait.

- What ? s'exclama le châtain en se retenant de rire.

- Ben j'ai juste rêvé que j'me faisais agresser par le Patron, lâcha le présentateur de What the Cut en écarquillant les yeux.

Mathieu éclata de rire, rapidement suivi par Antoine. Oui, il s'était bien gardé de mentionner le baiser du criminel, et plus encore son dialogue avec Richard. Pourquoi ? Sans doute parce-qu'il avait peur de ce que penserait son ami de lui. Entre autres. Peut-être qu'il avait peur que Mathieu pense qu'il...l'aimait ?

« Même si cette pensée est totalement débile », songea-t-il.

Afin de couper court à ses pensées, il se leva pour aller chercher la troisième pizza au four micro-ondes et la déposa sur la table basse pendant que le petit châtain coupait quatre parts de la quatre fromages et de la mexicaine. Il servit une part de chaque pizza dans l'assiette de son hôte, puis dans la sienne.

- Bon, eh ben bon appétit, fit le plus grand des deux podcasters avec un sourire assez satisfait.

- Ouais, gros, approuva l'autre avec la voix du Hippie.

Et ils mordirent dans leur pizza quatre fromages. Ils n'avaient pas terminé la seconde pizza lorsque le téléphone d'Antoine sonna. En soupirant « bordel, mais c'est pas possible de manger tranquille », le brun lut son message et constata que Nyo l'invitait. Il se remémora sa promesse à contrecoeur et lut silencieusement la missive.

**- Yo, ça te dirait de sortir ce soir ?**

Il soupira une seconde fois et tapota une réponse rapide:

-** à vrai dire, pas trop, là.**

**- je t'ai fait promettre, mec.**

**- oh putain tu fais chier. Tu veux aller où ?**

**- en boîte.**

**- bordel mais tu sais que je DÉTESTE les boîtes !**

**- c'est justement pour ça qu'on y va. Je passe te chercher à 23h.**

**- J suis pas chez moi.**

**- Ah ? **

**- Ouaip. Je suis chez Mathieu.**

**- Ben je vous emmène tous les deux alors.**

**- il voudra jamais venir**

**- t'as qu'à le convaincre ou y'aura que toi, moi et des filles que tu connais pas.**

**- oh putain tu fais chier...**

**- je passe à 23 heures, hein.**

Antoine verrouilla son téléphone en souflant d'exaspération.

- Un problème ? demanda Mathieu entre deux bouchées de pizza.

- Nyo m'a fait promettre de sortir quand il me le proposerait...et il en profite.

- Pas de bol, il veut t'emmener où ?

- En boîte.

- Nooon...tu déconnes ?

- J'en ai l'air ?

- Non.

Les deux jeunes hommes mordirent dans leur part de pizza. Après avoir fini sa bouchée, Antoine reprit.

- Je sais que tu « aimes » autant les boîtes de nuit que moi, mais tu pourrais m'accompagner, s'il te plaît ?

- ...mec, c'est mort, là.

- S'il te plaîîît ! Sinon je serai seul avec Nyo et il va m'obliger à parler avec des filles...

- Mort, j'te dis.

Antoine fixa Mathieu dans les yeux et reproduiusit l'expression d'un chaton battu.

- T'as l'air d'un gremlin enrhumé, mec. Je te dis que c'est mort.

- Alleeeeeeez !

L'adressé baissa la tête, se passa la main dans les cheveux. Souffla. But un verre d'eau.

- Je te hais, Antoine. Tu le sais, ça ?

L'adressé sourit. Il avait gagné.

* * *

><p><strong>Et pfou. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. J'ai galéré sur ce coup-là. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis en une petite review, ça ne coûte rien, il paraît. Pas de réponse aux reviews anonymes, puisqu'il n'y en a pas, et <strong>**voilà.  
>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, on se retrouve au prochain !<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellow, me revoici pour le chapitre 9…déjà. J'suis contente de l'avoir bouclé rapidement, celui-là. Et qui plus est, je crois que c'est le plus long que j'aie posté de cette fiction. Bref. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et au passage, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Mathieu ne prit pas la peine de se retenir de soupirer en suivant Nyo et Antoine dans la boîte de nuit. Il avait osé espérer que pour une fois, sa petite taille lui servirait, au moins à être refusé par les vigiles à l'entrée. Mais non. Même pas. « Et en plus d'être chiant, mon mètre soixante me sert même pas ! »<p>

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au présentateur de What the Cut, qui avait pris la peine de s'essuyer la tête avant de sortir de chez lui. Le petit châtain se retint de sourire en songeant à la chevelure indomptable d'Antoine, aplatie sur son crâne par la pluie. Pulvérisée.

Puis, d'un regard morne, il chercha ce qui devait servir de bar. La musique techno pourrie lui déchirait les tympans. Ç'aurait été du métal ou du rock, ce serait très bien passé. Mais tout de même. Ces nouveautés musicales sorties pendant le dernier été. Le DJ pourrait faire un effort, tout de même. Et le pire que le schyzophrène puisse constater, c'était bel et bien le fait tout le monde semble apprécier le fait de s'enfermer dans un hangar muni de quelques projecteurs, de bafles au son exagérément étiré, d'un bar et de ce que certains s'amusaient à citer comme « une piste de danse ». Ajoutez à cela les relents de transpiration des jeunes chimpanzés se tortillant sur ladite piste en pensant être impressionnants ou se donner un certain style, ou même les pimbêches qui se dandinaient sur leurs talons aiguilles, abordant chaque mâle qui leur tombait sous les yeux en se croyant élégantes et séduisantes...youpi.

Nyo jeta un regard autour d'eux et se mit à sourire lorsque ses yeux passèrent sur la silhouette d'une personne qu'il semblait connaître.

- Magalie ! s'écria-t-il.

Il s'élança à la rencontre de la jeune femme, la seule à ne pas être habillée « comme une pute », murmura imaginairement le Patron à l'oreille de Mathieu. Une fille assez mignonne.

- Il la connaît d'où ? fit le plus petit à Antoine en tentant de couvrir l'horrible musique que crachaient les bafles.

- C'est sa copine, répondit naturellement l'autre, elle lui a donné rendez-vous ici si j'ai bien compris...ils s'étaient pas vus depuis un bout de temps.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'il est obligé de nous traîner avec lui ? On est obligés de les regarder se rouler des pelles ?

Antoine ricana et haussa les épaules. Les deux jeunes podcasters restèrent plantés là, le regard au loin, les mains dans les poches, la tête vidée de toute pensée. Au milieu d'une musique digne de réveiller un mort, de pimbêches se croyant attirantes et de types démontés par l'alcool ou même plus. Tiens, en parlant d'alcool...

- On va au bar ? soupira le brun.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas...un peu d'alcool me fera peut-être mieux vivre d'être ici...

L'adressé ne répondit pas. Ils s'accoudèrent au comptoir et commandèrent une bière chacun. Pour changer.

- Une DSP, marmonna Mathieu au serveur.

- Pareil pour moi.

Et les deux youtubers récupérèrent leur verre, le burent d'un trait.

- Dans quelle merde Nyo m'a fourré, quand même, soupira Antoine.

- Dans quelle merde toi tu m'as fourré...

- Désolé, j'aurais pas survécu sans toi, soupira l'autre.

- Nan, t'inquiète, je me rappelais plus vraiment à quel point les boîtes étaient chiantes. Ça me rafraîchit la mémoire.

Antoine se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il s'en voulait. Il baissa la tête et fixa le bout de ses chaussures afin d'oublier cette piste de danse peuplée de bourrés, ces pintades sur talons et cette musique affreuse.

- Bon, tu arrêtes de faire la gueule ?

Haussant les sourcils, le brun releva la tête et dévisagea son ami, surpris. Son ton et ses paroles avaient claqué comme un coup de fouet.

- Non mais franchement, reprit Mathieu, je suis venu pour te faire plaisir, pas pour que tu tires ue tête de six pieds de long !

Baissant rapidement les yeux, les recollant au visage de son collègue, Antoine déglutit et serra les dents avant de lâcher, assez gêné:

- Oui, c'est bon, désolé.

- Bon, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?

Une interruption coupa court:

- Eh mais ce serait pas toi qui fais une émission sur youtube ?

Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent la tête simultanément vers la source de ces paroles. Une pintade. Une fille aux yeux, pommettes et lèvres maquillés, perchée sur des talons, dans un débardeur au décolleté insolent tout comme son jean moulant. Aucun des deux youtubers ne répondit, dépités. Ils touchaient vraiment le fond, désormais. Il fallait qu'une de ces pimbêches vienne leur parler. Mais bon. Au moins, avec ses cheveux châtain bouclés, son visage joliment arrondi et son sourire charmeur, elle n'était pas trop vilaine. C'est juste qu'Antoine détestait les filles trafiquées. Mais il se devait bien d'avouer que celle-ci avait quelque chose d'attirant. Même si elle mettait peut-être un peu trop son corps en valeur.

D'ailleurs, il réalisa que ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle s'adressait lorsqu'elle plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de Mathieu.

- Alors ? reprit-elle d'un ton doucereux.

- Si, fit simplement le présentateur de Salut les Geeks d'un ton hésitant.

- Tu m'offres à boire ?

Antoine leva les yeux au ciel. Vive la politesse. Cette fille arrivait à peine, les interrompait dans leur conversation sans s'excuser, ne les saluait pas et après avoir demandé à son ami s'il était bien le présentateur de son émission du web, elle lui demandait à boire ?

« Mais quelle gonflée ! » songea-t-il en se mordillant les lèvres.

Le pire c'est qu'elle ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Mais il allait de soi qu'elle l'avait vu avant de stopper leur discussion, donc il en déduisait automatiquement que cette charmante demoiselle l'ignorait royalement. Sympathique.

Et le présentateur de What the Cut savait pertinemment qu'ils ne pourraient pas se débarrasser de cette...bref. Tout simplement parce-que Mathieu était trop gentil. Qu'il était trop poli pour décliner la demande de la jeune fille, déjà parce-qu'il n'oserait pas, mais aussi parce-que quand ils croisaient un fan, ils avaient tous deux l'habitude de l'emmener au bar, pour discuter, se payer un coup à boire...donc là, il ferait pareil, même si cette pintade l'énervait. Mais l'énervait-il, d'ailleurs ? Impossible de le savoir: Mathieu était trop bon acteur pour que l'on puisse discerner s'il appréciait vraiment parler avec cette fille ou pas.

Mathieu accepta de payer à boire à la jeune femme en souriant chaleureusement; ils entamèrent une discussion qu'Antoine ne voulut même pas entendre. Alors il se plaça à l'autre bout du bar et termina sa bière avant d'en commander une seconde. Puis une troisième. Une quatrième. Une cinquième. Une... « sizyème, septyaime, ...huitrayme »...  
>Exaspéré, après une attente qui lui avait paru interminable, le grand brun releva le regard vers son ami, plongé dans une longue conversation avec cette fille qui semblait lui avoir fait commander plusieurs bières. Quelle gonflée ! Et elle ne semblait pas gênée de squatter son meilleur ami comme ça, et de l'ignorer alors qu'elle les avait coupés dans leur conversation ! Il sentait ses oreilles rougir d'exaspération.<p>

Par instants, sa vue se brouillait, il avait la sensation d'avoir les oreilles bouchées. Tant mieux, comme ça, il n'aurait plus à supporter cette musique en putréfaction. Antoine fronça les sourcilsen détaillant le visage de la « fangirl » discutant avec Mathieu. Son expression. Sa gestuelle. La façon qu'elle avait de se pencher en avant sur le comptoir afin de laisser une belle vue plongeante de son décolleté au présentateur de Salut les Geeks.

« Et elle le drague, en plus. C'est clair. »

« Tu piques ta crises de jalousie, pauv'naze ? » ricana Richard du fond des neurones d'Antoine.

« Mais...mais non ! C'est juste que j'avais Mathieu pour discuter et maintenant cette meuf débarque et s'incruste comme une... »

« Ouais, ou t'es jaloux. »

« Que dalle. »

« Et ça te dérange qu'elle drague ton pote »

« ...mais...mais non, c'est sa vie, il fout ce qu'il veut ! »

« Mais t'es jaloux », ricana Richard, « tu veux passer du temps avec Mathieu et t'es jaloux que cette meuf t ele pique »

« N'importe quoi... »

« En attendant, tu bous sur place. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors tu peux pas rester comme ça, pauv'naze. Faut que tu te défoules ou tu vas péter un câble en pleine boîte. »

« Tu m'soûles, mec. »

Et sur ce, Antoine paya la bouteille qu'il devait finir et s'éloigna du bar d'un pas décidé et rapide. Il devrait au moins marcher, sortir, ça lui ferait du bien. « Richard » avait raison sur un point. Il bouillait sur place.

- Eh, tu vas où ?

Le podcaster se retourna et fit face à Mathieu et à la pintade, toujours accoudés au bar, s'étant interrompus dans leur conversation.

- Prendre l'air, reste avec elle, soupira l'adressé d'un ton qui n'aurait pas voulu aussi plein à craquer de reproche.

- Antoine, t'es sûr que ça va ? fit l'autre d'un ton inquiet.

- Fous-moi la paix, je sors dix minutes, ça va pas vous empêcher de « discuter », non ? lâcha l'adressé d'un ton agressif.

Et sur ce, il tourna les talons, songeant qu'il faisait réellement une crise de jalousie, et Mathieu avait dû s'en rendre compte, à la façon dont il avait fait un sous entendu sur les discussions qu'il avait avec sa fan. Il accéléra le pas, honteux. Plus il se rapprochait de la sortie, plus ses pas étaient rapides. Enfin, il parvint à la porte de sortie, quasiment en trottinant. Porte qu'il poussa, trop heureux de sortir de cet enfer, constatant que ce n'était décidément pas son jour de chance: il pleuvait de nouveau. Pas autant que quand Mathieu l'avait rejoint dans la soirée, mais cela ne saurait tarder. En rage, il s'élança dans la rue au pas de course. Il voyait parfois trouble à cause de l'alcool mais n'en avait que faire. Même s'il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête pleine de glue. Même s'il avait un peu envie de vomir. Longeant l'avenue le plus rapidement possible, courant à perdre haleine. Il préférait rentrer chez lui à pied plutôt qu'attendre Nyo devant sa voiture. Et la pluie commençait à s'intensifier.

- Antoine !

L'intéressé stoppa net, se tourna brusquement vers la provenance du cri. Sortant de la boîte de nuit, Mathieu lui courait après comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le petit humoriste arriva à sa hauteur en une poignée de secondes, s'arrêta, haletant, plongea ses beaux yeux bleus dans les siens.

- Antoine, franchement, soit t'as trop bu, soit y'a quelque chose qui va pas...

- Ou alors c'est les deux, lâcha le brun en tentant de soutenir le regard de son ami.

Ils se dévisagèrent. Ils étaient toujours plantés au milieu d'une rue déserte, à une heure du matin, sous une pluie battante. Et c'est à ce moment précis, où trempé une nouvelle fois jusqu'à la moelle, dans son tee-shirt « je préfère Salut les Geeks » et son jean qui avait mis deux heures à sécher, où il tentait vainement de détourner le regard de son acolyte, qu'il réalisa qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se sentit stupide, plus que jamais. Stupide, parce-qu'il n'avait pas su s'avouer ce qu'il savait depuis un bon moment déjà; parce-qu'il n'avait pas voulu se rendre à l'évidence.

Antoine se mordit les lèvres. Mathieu ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il attendait. Campé face à lui, très près. Beaucoup trop près.

La pluie avait trempé le petit châtain des pieds à la tête, et tombait encore et encore. Il avait passé la main dans ses cheveux en attendant la réponse d'Antoine. Et son regard bleu grisé ne se détournait pas de lui. C'était gênant. Si la pluie ne lui glaçait pas les joues, le brun aurait juré que son visage s'était empourpré. Les gouttes d'eau perlaient sur le front, les joues, les lèvres de Mathieu.

Sa tête le lançait, sa vue ne cessait de se brouiller. Maintenant, il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Faute à l'alcool.

Antoine se pencha sur le présentateur de Salut les Geeks, joignit ses lèvres aux siennes.

* * *

><p><strong>Et paf je coupe. Vous me détestez, hein ?<br>Je tiens à préciser que le prochain chapitre ne viendra pas aussi rapidement que celui-ci puisqu'entre temps, je posterai un OS.  
>Pas de réponse aux reviews anonymes puisqu'il n'y en a pas.<br>Oh et j'ai une petite nouvelle pour vous. J'ai ouvert un compte tweeter où je posterai des dessins (principalement des fanarts de SLG, je pense) et des news ****quant à mes fictions et OS. Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, c'est daia_hide. Voilà.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça ne coûte rien je crois. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, on se retrouve au prochain !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, me revoici enfin avec ce dixième chapitre (déjà '-') Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier pour votre attention. Depuis le septième chapitre, le nombre de lecteurs a quasiment doublé. D'accord, vous ne reviewez pas tous mais c'est tout de même touchant de réaliser que sa fiction a atteint 1500 petites vues (bon d'accord, c'est 1495 mais on va pas chipoter pour 5 vues hein). Certes, 1500 c'est pas énorme non plus, mais ça me fait très plaisir. Oh, et le chapitre 9 a aussi été le chapitre le plus reviewé de toute la fiction. Je suis montée à 9 reviews pour un seul chapitre. Pas beaucoup, je sais, mais pour moi ça l'est. Je vous remercie donc pour votre attention, c'est touchant. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Antoine aurait juré de devenir fou au moment où il avait déposé ses lèvres sur celles de son meilleur ami. La pluie lui martelait le crâne, le visage, ils étaient tous deux trempés, mais il n'avait plus envie de bouger. Juste le désir que le temps s'arrête. Mathieu pressa ses mains contre les épaules du jeune homme, le repoussa violemment. Laissant un écart de deux mètres entre eux, tendu.<p>

- Bordel, Antoine, qu'est-ce-que tu fous ? hurla-t-il presque.

Le regard de l'adressé détailla le schyzophrène de la tête aux pieds. Une les traits du visage tirés, les épaules, les bras et les mains crispés. Tendu. Prêt à faire un bond en arrière pour étirer la distance qu'il maintenait entre eux.  
>Antoine se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, penaud. Il fallait qu'il réagisse. Rapidement. L'excuse ne détendrait certainement pas son ami, et cela laisserait un doute sur sa sobriété, qui plus est. Alors s'il était bourré, autant en accentuer le fait: le présentateur de What the Cut éclata de rire. Mathieu ne bougea pas d'un cil, mais le plus grand des deux youtubers sentait qu'il commençait à se douter que son geste était dû à l'alcool. Les rires d'Antoine redoublèrent. Finalement, lui qui avait pensé que son ami avait un certain don d'acteur, il se devait bien d'avouer qu'il devait avoir son petit atout dans ce domaine-là, lui aussi. Preuve en est: si ses rires semblaient bien trop réels, lui ne demandait qu'à s'arracher les cheveux ou taper dans les murs.<p>

- Désolé, mec, fallait que j'fasse...chier Richard, balbutia-t-il faussement.

Mathieu soupira et se plaqua la main contre le front.

- Putain mec, t'es trop bourré, on va chercher Nyo pour te ramener tout de suite !

- Oh non mec, ça va pas le faire, marmonna l'autre, si j'rentre chez moi aussi tard j'vais réveiller ma maison...

- What ? fit le châtain en grimaçant d'incompréhension, un sorcil haussé, l'autre froncé.  
>- Gneuh te dis que j'vais réveiller mes parents, ils vont s'inquiéter, bordel !<p>

L'adressé leva la tête vers le ciel, laissant libre cours à la pluie de dévaler sur son visage.

- Bordel c'est pas vrai, murmura-t-il.

Puis il reprit:

- Bon dans ce cas tu vas dormir chez moi, faudra qu'on ait une discussion demain.  
>- Avec qui ? fit bêtement Antoine en feignant d'avoir l'esprit plus embrumé qu'il ne l'était vraiment.<br>- Laisse tomber.

Et sur ce, Mathieu attrappa son ami par le bras, le traînant derrière lui, à la recherche de Nyo. Le reste de la soirée passa très vite aux yeux du présentateur de What the Cut. Il n'aurait sû dire si c'était l'alcool qui lui avait tout fait voir aussi rapidement ou si la raison était tout simplement le fait qu'il était occupé à se demander ce qui allait se passer par la suite. D'accord, il ne se contrôlait carrément plus au moment où il avait embrassé Mathieu. La colère, l'alcool et la jalousie avaient empiété sur sa conscience et sa raison. Même s'il aimait Mathieu, sans l'alcool, il ne se serait jamais permis un tel acte. Mais... « Est-ce-que c'est parce-que je suis bourré que je pense l'aimer ? Je déconnerais pas un peu trop ? » Le regard perdu derrière les vitres de la voiture que conduisait Nyo, il voyait tout par touches floues colorées, par instants. Un peu de sommeil ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« Je verrai demain, mes idées seront plus claires ».

Puis il se souvenait être arrivé chez Mathieu qui l'avait installé sur le sofa, et enfin, le noir total.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Antoine dut prendre quelques secondes avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Il entendit des pas à quelques mètres de lui et constata que Mathieu était dans la cuisine, en train de faire chauffer une casserole de café. Le grand brun se redressa sur son matelas et porta une main à sa tête. En ce qui concernait le mal de crâne, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir connu pire. Péniblement, le présentateur de What the Cut se releva et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas maladroit.

- Salut, lâcha Mathieu distraitement en surveillant sa casserole de café.  
>- 'jour..t'aurais pas un truc pour ma tête s'te plaît ?<br>- Si,si, j'ai posé un doliprane à côté de ton mug, fit le châtain en désignant un sachet jaunâtre à côté d'une tasse posée sur la table.  
>- Oh...merci.<br>- Hm.

Antoine s'installa sur une chaise proche de la table, remplit un verre propre d'eau, y versa son sachet de doliprane et avala le médicament en grimaçant. Il détestait toujours autant le goût de ces cristaux.

- Bois ton café, tu vas en avoir besoin, lâcha ledit schyzophrène en versant la moitié du contenu de sa casserole dans la tasse de son collègue.

L'adressé le remercia et plongea son regard dans le liquide sombre encore fumant. Il n'osait pas relever la tête, de peur de découvrir une expression méprisante sur le visage du présentateur de Salut les Geeks. Et si plus rien n'était comme avant après cela ?  
>La voix de son hôte le sortit de ses pensées:<p>

- Bien dormi ?  
>- J'ai connu mieux, répondit simplement Antoine en penchant la tête sur le côté pour se passer la main dans les cheveux, il est quelle heure ?<br>- Treize heures et quelques.  
>- Oh putain. T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ?<br>- Nan, ça fait trois quarts d'heures, et j'ai somnolé entre temps, aussi, donc tu m'as pas trop fait attendre.  
>- Ah. Tant mieux alors.<br>- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? demanda Mathieu avec un ton des plus détachés.

Le schyzophrène priait intérieurement pour que son ami réponde par la négative. Ça l'arrangerait énormément. Mais après avoir poussé un profond soupir, Antoine se mordilla les lèvres et lâcha:

- Oui. Je suis désolé, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...enfin...

Le petit châtain se passa les mains dans les cheveux et inspira tout l'air qu'il pouvait contenir dans ses poumons avant de couper:

- Réexplique, s'il te plaît. T'as parlé de Richard.  
>- Ouais, soupira l'autre, c'est à cause de la fille qui est venue te parler...elle m'a bien ignoré et ça m'a soûlé, c'est pour ça que je suis allé à l'autre bout du bar et comme j'étais énervé et que je m'emmerdais...j'ai bu. Un peu trop.<br>- Et ?  
>- Et j'étais tellement pété qu'à un moment j'entendais la voix de Richard dans ma tête. Il me faisait chier alors je lui disais d'aller se faire foutre, et comme j'en avais marre du bordel dans la boîte, je suis sorti.<p>

- Et quand je t'ai suivi ?  
>- Richard continuait de me parler. Il me provoquait, ça me soûlait. Et comme j'étais complètement bourré, j'ai répondu à ses provocations pour qu'il me lâche.<br>- Et ?  
>- Et j'ai répondu en t'embrassant.<p>

Mathieu poussa un profond soupir et se plaqua la main sur le front.

- Toi, tu te bourres plus jamais la gueule en ma présence, souffla-t-il.  
>- C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait. Et j'ai décidé que c'était aussi la dernière.<br>- Encore heureux, marmonna le présentateur de Salut les Geeks.

Une fois de plus, Antoine baissa les yeux sur sa tasse de café. Le breuvage semblait être moins brûlant. Il porta les lèvres à la boisson, en but une gorgée, tentant d'éviter le regard de son ami. Au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation, il releva la tête vers son interlocuteur avant de l'interroger:  
>- Mais...Nyo est au courant ?<br>- Non, ça m'aurait gêné de le lui dire, et ça t'aurait mis dans le même cas, je crois, lâcha Mathieu avant de boire quelques gorgée de café.

- Il se serait bien foutu de nos gueules, soupira le grand brun.  
>- J'avoue, gloussa presque le plus petit des deux podcasters.<p>

Antoine pinça le lèvres et leva un regard penaud vers son son ami.

- Tu me pardonnes pour hier ?

L'adressé toisa son interlocuteur pendant une longue seconde, calme, avant de répondre d'un ton posé:

- Oui. Je t'ai pardonné depuis que j'ai compris pourquoi tu as fait ça.

- Oh bordel, merci mec, soupira le présentateur de What the Cut après avoir soufflé de soulagement.  
>Puis il reprit, penaud:<br>- Je sais que c'est plus facile à demander qu'à faire, mais est-ce-qu'on pourrait faire comme si cette histoire n'avait jamais eu lieu ?  
>- Pas de problème, je pense que ça nous arrange tous les deux, sourit Mathieu.<br>- Merci, mec.  
>- De rien. On trinque ?<br>- On a des tasses, Mat'.  
>- On s'en fout, gros, on en a trop priiiiiis ! s'exclama l'adressé avec un air faussement hébété, prenant la voix du Hippie.<p>

Antoine éclata de rire, rapidement suivi de son ami. Ils entrechoquèrent leurs tasses et burent leur café d'un trait. Ils avaient tous les deux un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Mais une fois de plus, le présentateur de What the Cut souriait faussement. Pourquoi ?  
>Si le fait que Mathieu l'ait pardonné pour son égarement le rassurait énormément, s'il était heureux que tout puisse redevenir comme avant, il savait déjà que ce ne serait plus jamais pareil pour lui. Parce-que depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il avait les idées claires. Et savait que s'il était pris par l'alcool la veille, il savait totalement ce qu'il faisait. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, ses sentiments pour Mathieu ne laissaient plus de doute.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Non, l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là. Y'a une suite. Mais je ne l'ai pas encore écrite, certes. Je pense que je ne vais pas écrire d'OS intermédiaire avant le prochain chapitre. Sauf si je me mets à travailler en avance sur le cadeau que je prépare pour Amarilla.<br>Bref. **J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous a plu, malgré le fait qu'il soit un peu moins long que le précédent. J'ai galéré dessus honnêtement x)  
>N'hésitez pas à laisser une review (dites-vous que c'est ce qui me tient lieu de récompense, hein), et… au prochain chapitre ! <strong>**

**Petite réponse à la review anonyme de Melirix: Hello, heureuse de te compter parmi mes nouveaux lecteurs (ou reviewers)et ouais, j'ai entendu dire que j'étais cruelle, parfois, j'sais pas pourquoi x') heureuse de savoir que cette fiction te plaît, merci pour ta review, d'ailleurs, au passage. J'espère donc que cette suite t'a plu,même si j'ai été très méchante avec la réaction que Mathieu a eue…je sais que c'est pas bien x) En espérant te relire prochainement ! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hellow hellow, me revoici pour le chapitre 11…j'dois avouer que j'ai pas eu trop de mal à l'écrire, celui-ci. Il est un peu plus court que les précédents mais…mais je sens que vous allez me haïr sur la fin. Si, si, sérieux x) Bref bref bref, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>- Faut que je rentre chez moi, bafouilla presque Antoine après avoir bu son café, ma mère doit être morte d'inquiétude. J'ai complètement zappé de la prévenir que je rentrerais pas hier...<br>- Ah ouais, j'imagine, fit Mathieu, dubitatif.  
>- Je pense que je vais m'en prendre plein la gueule, soupira le grand brun non sans un sourire amusé.<br>- Ça t'apprendra à faire des promesses à Nyo, ricana le présentateur de Salut les Geeks.  
>- Surtout quand il s'agit de sortir.<br>- Surtout quand c'est ne boîte de nuit.  
>- Eh ! Si j'avais su qu'il m'emmènerait là-bas, j'aurais refusé !<br>- Ça t'apprendra, j'te dis, plaisanta le châtain en riant presque.  
>- Tsss...<p>

Un léger silence plana. Un silence que Mathieu s'empressa de combler:

- Si tu veux manger, il reste de la pizza d'hier.  
>- Laquelle ?<br>- La mexicaine.  
>- Bon okay, ça passe, mais c'est bien parce-que tu veux pas manger tout seul, ironisa Antoine avec un sourire insistant.<p>

- Ouais, c'est ça, ouais, ricana le plus petit des deux podcasters.

Il se releva de sa chaise, un sourire aux lèvres, marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'au frigo d'où il sortit une assiette dans laquelle étaient posées deux parts de pizza. Il retourna à sa place et posa l'assiette sur la table.

- La vache, j'me rappelais pas qu'il restait que ça, lâcha Antoine en écarquillant les yeux.  
>- Moi non plus. Tant pis.<br>- Comme tu le dis, ouais.  
>- Bon allez, t'es l'invité, prends ta part, fit Mathieu en souriant.<br>- Ah, merci, fit le grand brun reconnaissant en tendant la main vers la plus grosse part.

Le châtain se montra plus rapide et se saisit du triangle de pizza avant son collègue, y mordit à pleines dents.  
>- Maiiiiis ! s'exclama Antoine presque désespéré.<p>

Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks avala sa bouchée et éclata de rire.  
>- T'as vraiment cru que j'allais te laisser prendre la plus grosse part ?<br>- J'ai osé croire que t'étais gentil, ricana le brun.  
>- Oh c'est méchant, ça ! ironisa Mathieu en faisant une mimique exagérée.<br>- Moins que toi, en tout cas, fit le plus grand des deux youtubers en se saisissant rapidement de la seconde part de pizza pour y planter les dents.  
>- J'suis diabolique, gloussa le faux schyzophrène.<br>- Pff.  
>- T'es jaloux, gamin ? fit le châtain avec la voix rauque du Patron.<p>

Étiré sur ses lèvres, il y avait le sourire vicieux et sadique à la fois du criminel qu'incarnait sa personnalité la plus sombre.  
>- Oh nooon, s'te plaît, Mathieu, arrêêêtte...<br>- D'accord, d'accord, fit l'adressé en reprenant sa voix normale.

Antoine jeta un coup d'oeil à son téléphone et écarquilla les yeux.  
>- Oh putain, il est treize heures trente !<br>- Ouais, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure.  
>- Ma mère va me défoncer...désolé mais faut que je file !<br>- T'inquiète, je comprends...et de toute façon, il va falloir que je me mette au montage de mon épisode. Et que j'fasse les courses, aussi.  
>- Je suis vraiment désolé, mec.<p>

- Je te dis que c'est pas grave, mange ta part !

Confus, Antoine planta les dents dans sa pizza tandis que Mathieu, ayant dévoré sa part avant son collègue – goinfre, va-, restait figé, les bras croisés sur la table, le regard perdu droit devant lui, pensif.  
>- Ça va ? l'interrogea le grand brun entre deux bouchées.<p>

L'adressé secoua la tête et papillonna des yeux.  
>- What ?<br>- Je te demandais si ça va. T'avais l'air d'être...perdu dans tes pensées.  
>- Oh, non, ça, c'est rien, bafouilla le châtain.<br>- C'est marrant, y'a pas si longtemps, « je me rappelle plus qui » trouvait que j'avais l'air pensif et m'a bien harcelé pour me faire parler...si je faisais pareil ?  
>- Je pense pas que ce soit du même rayon. Et t'as pas le temps, souligna Mathieu.<br>- Mouais.

- T'inquiète, je pensais à l'organisation de mon prochain épisode, sourit le plus âgé des deux humoristes.  
>- Si tu le dis...<p>

Antoine termina sa part de pizza et se leva prestement.  
>- Bon, je vais pas plus te déranger, et comme tu le sais, j'vais me faire défoncer par ma mère...donc faudrait que j'y aille.<br>- Okay pas de problème, je te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte, sourit Mathieu.  
>- Comme tu veux.<p>

Les deux jeunes hommes traversèrent la maison, s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil de la demeure.  
>- Bon, ben à la prochaine, fit le châtain en souriant.<br>- À plus...

Ils restèrent figés pendant une petite seconde.

- Mathieu...  
>- Je t'écoute.<br>- Désolé pour le bisou d'hier. Vraiment. Va surtout pas penser que je ressens quelque chose pour toi, hein, si ce n'est une grande amitié.  
>- Quel bisou ? demanda le plus petit en prenant un air faussement étonné.<p>

Antoine haussa les sourcils  
>- Il s'est rien passé, chuchota le présentateur de Salut les Geeks avant d'accompagner ses paroles d'un sourire trop étiré.<p>

Le brun éclata de rire.  
>- Ouais, j'ai dû rêver. Bon allez, à plus !<br>- A la prochaine, ouais.

Et Antoine s'éloigna, tandis que son ami refermait la porte derrière lui. Le grand brun stoppa en plein milieu de la rue. Tiens, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il fallait qu'il rentre à pied.  
>« Et merde... », songea-t-il.<br>Sa mère allait vraiment le tuer.

Mathieu fit pivoter la porte de sortie après avoir observé la silhouette de son collègue s'éloigner. Il referma l'issue à clé, s'assit sur le canapé, les coudes reposés sur les genoux, la tête entre les mains, se massant les tempes. Alors c'était tout ? Il se repassa l'extrait de leur conversation qu'il avait si bien mémorisé, tant il lui avait fait mal: « Va surtout pas penser que je ressens quelque chose pour toi ».  
>L'expression de son ami au moment où il avait dit cela. Lui, il avait ressenti l'impact de ces mots comme un couteau qu'on lui aurait enfoncé dans l'estomac. S'il aimait Antoine ? Il n'aurait sû le dire. « Ça dépend ». Tantôt il mourait d'envie de se réfugier dans ses bras, de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, tantôt il trouvait cette idée tout à fait stupide et considérait que sa relation avec le présentateur de What the Cut n'était qu'une forte amitié. Tantôt il se ressentait le besoin de serrer ce gros nounours contre lui – oui, il lui faisait penser à un gros nounours en peluche -, de lui passer la main dans les cheveux, tantôt il manquait de se moquer d'un tel accès de faiblesse qu'il jugeait de risible.<br>La veille, il n'avait pas vu le baiser venir. Lorsqu'Antoine s'était dangereusement rapproché de lui, puis l'avait embrassé trop rapidement pour qu'il esquive le coup, il avait dû lutter pour ne pas céder à la tentation de prendre part au baiser. Il avait dû donner toute sa volonté pour redevenir celui qui se moquait de ces sentiments idiots. Il avait dû devenir celui qui n'aimait le brun que comme un frère, celui qui repoussait tout sentiment plus qu'affectif envers lui. Il avait dû se métamorphoser en celui qui avait repoussé Antoine. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait resté le Mathieu qui avait pris place dans sa poitrine: celui qui ne demandait qu'à se blottir contre son collègue. Mais il avait eu peur. Et si, au final, l' « autre » avait raison ? Si ce n'était qu'un égarement ?  
>Et pire encore. Même s'il avait dû se convaincre qu'il aimait réellement Antoine, il n'aurait toujours pas eu le choix: lorsqu'il avait déposé ses lèvres sur celles de Mathieu, le présentateur de What the Cut restait, malgré tout, dominé par l'alcool. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Et encore. Il semblait l'avoir fait uniquement pour que « Richard » ferme son clapet. Alors s'il en avait profité et qu'Antoine s'en souvenait le lendemain, comment cela aurait-il tourné ? Le brun aurait sans doute été en colère qu'il ait profité de l'occasion...le fait de ne plus se contrôler entraînait bien des choses.<br>« Va surtout pas penser que je ressens quelque chose pour toi ».  
>Ça faisait mal et sourire à la fois. Dans ce cas, il devrait détruire cette facette-là de son âme. Et rester celui qui méprisait toute forme de sentiment envers Antoine.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Terminus. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il faudra attendre un peu plus pour le prochain. Déjà parce-que je dois préparer un OS et un dessin pour l'anniversaire de mon p'tit Panda servant (elle se reconnaîtra je crois x) ) et que je vais pas trop avoir le temps d'écrire pendant un ou deux jours…je vous donnerai une date précise de la postaison (whaaat ?) du prochain chapitre sur twitter (pour ceux qui ne savent pas, moi c'est daia_hide) quand j'en aurai une idée. Au moins vous entendrez parler de la progression (mais on s'en fout, ça, non ?)<br>Bref. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, je crois que la plupart du temps les claviers ne mordent pas. On se retrouve sur twitter et-ou au prochain chapitre !**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes de luna-la-lune: oui, les pizza, c'est bon, et j'me suis donné faim en écrivant ça…comble du masochisme x) c'est méchant d'avoir fait autant attendre le bisou, certes, mais…j'crois que pour le prochain faudra pas mal attendre non plus *se fait menacer par un bazooka* bon pas trop quand même, hein. La suite, la voici, et j'espère qu'elle t'a plu.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hellow hellow, me revoici après une petite absence, pour vous offrir le chapitre 12 de in vino veritas, enfin ! Bon, d'accord, il est court, mais j'ai galéré à le boucler, celui-là, donc… j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Antoine ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il en ressentit un certain soulagement. Il franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de son lit et se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Fixa le plafond. Il était rentré depuis une dizaine de minutes, s'était pris la tête avec sa mère, s'était excusé mille fois de ne pas l'avoir prévenue qu'il ne rentrait pas la veille. Il avait tellement été pris dans les évènements de la soirée qu'il en avait oublié que sa maternelle devait se faire un sang d'encre. Mais depuis tout ce temps, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se remettre de ses émotions.<br>Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui avait pris d'embrasser Mathieu la veille ? Le jeune homme souffla d'exaspération. C'était évident. Il l'aimait, point barre. Alors l'alcool lui avait ôté toutes ses peurs. Il n'avait pas hésité à voler un baiser à son ami, tout simplement. Mais le pire, c'était bien la réaction de Mathieu après cela. D'accord, c'était normal, puisqu'il était évident que le présentateur de Salut les Geeks ne ressentait rien d'autre pour lui qu'une certaine amitié, mais...bordel. Sa réaction l'avait vexé, en un sens. Et il s'était senti tellement stupide qu'il aurait tout donné pour laisser toute cette histoire de côté et se taper la tête contre les murs.

Lui, il était là, couché sur son lit défait, les bras en croix, dans son tee-shirt « Je préfère Salut les Geeks » et son jean froissé depuis la veille. Le grand brun ferma les yeux. Il était mort de fatigue et n'avait plus envie de rien. Dans sa poitrine, il ne ressentait rien d'autre que le poids écrasant du vide. Du manque.

- Je suis vraiment trop con, murmura-t-il.

Trop con d'être tombé amoureux de son ami, trop con d'avoir mis tout ce temps à s'en rendre compte, trop con d'avoir essayé de lutter pour se défaire du doute, trop con d'avoir lâché prise, trop con d'avoir embrassé celui qui ne l'aimait pas.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, s'étira, se prit la tête entre les mains, se passa la main dans les cheveux, expira tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons. Inspira lentement. Répéta l'opération jusqu'à ressentir sa poitrine se soulever, puis s'abaisser.  
>Une douce quiétude reprenait place en lui, lui engourdissant les jambes, puis le bassin, le torse, le bout des doigts, les mains, les bras, les épaules, le cou, la tête...<br>Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, s'étira et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Jeta un regard oblique à la peluche de chien assise au fond du lit.  
>- T'es vraiment un connard, soupira-t-il en s'adressant faussement à Richard, t'aurais pu m'ouvrir les yeux.<p>

- Pourquoi ? Tu l'as bien fait tout seul, non ?

- Effectivement, c'est génial de réaliser ça en roulant une pelle à son meilleur ami quand t'es défoncé à l'alcool, merci pour la combine, vraiment !

- Tu m'aurais pas cru si je te l'avais dit, pauv'naze.

- Mais bordel, j'ai failli foutre notre amitié en l'air avec ces conneries !

- Notre ?

- Celle de Mathieu et moi, soupira Antoine.

- C'est ton problème. T'avais qu'à réaliser plus tôt par toi-même.

- Ta gueule.

Antoine resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, à fixer le sol de sa chambre. Décidément, c'était trop ironique. Il tourna vivement la tête vers sa peluche.

- Richard ?

Pas de réponse. « Il » avait cessé de lui parler.  
>« Et le pire c'est que je l'utilise pour parler à moi-même...j'suis minable. »<p>

Il appuya les coudes sur ses genoux, se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Minable ». C'était le mot qui flottait dans son esprit. Le plus descriptif qu'il puisse coller sur l'être qu'il était. Il se laissa basculer en arrière et sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

« Messages », « Mathieu ».  
>- <strong>tu t'en sors pour ton tournage ?<br>**  
>Il attendit vainement une réponse quelconque pendant une dizaine de minutes. Bascula en arrière, une nouvelle fois, se laissant tomber sur son vieux matelas. Il ferma les yeux. Son téléphone tinta. En hâte, il le déverouilla et constata que le schyzophrène lui avait répondu.<p>

- Il nous faut un...ah non, j'la...

Mathieu s'interrompit dans sa réplique: son téléphone avait sonné.  
>- ..refais, soupira-t-il en allant chercher son cellulaire, génial.<p>

Dans son kigurumi de Panda face à la caméra toujours en marche, le présentateur de Salut les Geeks jeta un coup d'oeil au message envoyé par Antoine. Haha. La blague.

**- j'men sortais très bien avant que tu me rappelles qu'il faut que j'éteigne mon portable pendant que ça tourne.**

« envoyer ».  
>Il se mordilla la lèvre. « Bon, là, faut avouer que j'ai été salaud ». Mais...mais il s'était juré de ne plus montrer aucune affection envers son ami. D'accord, mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour le renvoyer balader aussi méchamment qu'il l'aurait fait avec le Geek. En soufflant d'exaspération, il pianota sur le clavier tactile de son téléphone:<p>

- **désolé, tu m'as coupé en plein milieu d'une réplique, ça m'a énervé sur le coup.**

La réponse vint une dizaine de secondes plus tard.

**- Oh merde dsl mec je te laisse**

**- si tu veux**

**- j'vais faire comme ça c'est plus simple pour ton épisode**

**- ok.**

Mathieu attendit une réponse, fixant l'écran intensément. Au bout de deux minutes, il reposa son téléphone, envoya son pied frapper dans le sofa.  
>« Et à quoi ça sert que je me force à arrêter de l'aimer si dès qu'il m'envoie un message j'attends une réponse qui ne viendra forcément pas ? »<p>

Il coupa la caméra, s'assit sur le sofa le temps de se calmer. Rabaissa sa capuche et souffla un bon coup. S'il y avait bien un perso qu'il aurait voulu devenir en cet instant...ç'aurait été le Patron. Rien que pour ne plus ressentir.  
>Car être amorphe en ce moment même lui aurait bien rendu service. Puisqu'il avait beau lutter, cette part sensible de lui remontait inévitablement à la surface.<br>Il trouverait bien un moyen, un de ces jours, de se faire taire lui-même, de ne plus écouter cette voix qui lui murmurait d'essayer.  
>Plus jamais il ne devait l'écouter.<br>Jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà. Je vous avais bien prévenu que c'était court. Je vais mettre un peu plus de temps à poster, dorénavant, parce-que le week-end est terminé…mais je ne m'arrête pas d'écrire pour autant ! Si vous voulez suivre l'actualité de la fiction, j'vous ai dit où chercher aux deux derniers chapitres donc foilà x) J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à poster une review, ça ne fait de mal ni au lecteur ni à l'auteur (je crois d'ailleurs que ça le récompense et que ça le motive, si je ne me trompe), et je vous souhaite une bonne journéesoirée, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hellow, me revoici pour ce chapitre 13 de in vino veritas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Nan parce-que j'ai galéré à l'écrire quand même x)**

**Sans quoi j'espère que ce chapitre vous ****plaira, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Antoine restait enfermé chez lui, déclinant les propositions de sortir que sa mère lui faisait, évitant les visites de Nyo, répondant aux appels téléphoniques comme aux messages de ses amis à contrecoeur.<br>Ses journées ne se résumaient que par deux mots: ordinateur et glander. Mais vraiment. C'est à peine s'il sortait de sa chambre. Pour se restaurer, se doucher. Et c'est tout.  
>Il était quatorze heures, cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il était réveillé, une demi-heure qu'il était scotché devant l'écran de son ordinateur. Ce qu'il y faisait ? Pas grand chose, à vrai dire. Tantôt il regardait un film, tantôt il jouait à des jeux vidéo...sans vraiment être intéressé par ce qu'il faisait. Le jeune homme tentait d'effacer de sa tête ce sentiment qu'il avait, de s'occuppait ainsi pour passer le temps. Pour oublier. Pour ne pas penser à Mathieu. Ou pour oublier cette histoire de boîte et de baiser stupide. Cependant, il n'y parvenait pas. Les souvenirs et cette maudite idée lui étaient restés soudés au crâne.<br>Las de regarder son film, il ferma la fenêtre informatique en soufflant d'ennui. Ouvrit une page internet. « Facebook ». « connexion automatique ». Distraitement, le présentateur de What the Cut vérifia ses commentaires. Répondit à certains. S'étira sur sa chaise. Soupira.  
>Bordel ce qu'il s'ennuyait.<p>

Son téléphone sonna. Oh non. Pas encore.  
>Antoine n'aurait pas sû expliquer pourquoi mais intérieurement, il priait tous les deux dont il connaissait le nom que l'expéditeur de l'appel soit Mathieu. Il déverrouilla son téléphone.<br>Expéditeur: Nyo. « Et merde. »

- Allo Antoine ?

- Allo, fit l'adressé avec le ton le plus morne qui puisse exister.

- T'as toujours l'air aussi plein de joie, toi, ironisa le jeune homme.

- J'suis pas d'humeur, mec.

- Ça fait cinq jours que t'es pas d'humeur, alors franchement, dis-moi tout ce que tu veux, même si c'est des insultes qui me sont directement adressées mais bordel, lâche-toi ! Tu t'es vu, à faire la gueule à toutes les personnes qui te téléphonent, t'envoient des messages ou veulent te rendre visite pour s'assurer que tu vas bien ?

- Mec, franchement j'ai pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit. J'ai besoin qu'on me laisse, là.

- C'est marrant, t'es souvent comme ça quand t'as un problème de coeur.

- Haha, très drôle, soupira le youtuber, et t'en sais rien, tu m'as jamais vu avoir un problème de coeur.

- Ouais, mais je te connais assez pour savoir que si c'était pas de ça qu'il s'agissait, tu me l'aurais dit dès que j'y aurais fait allusion.

- Nyo, tu fais chier.

- Je sais. Donc, il se passe quoi ?

- Tu viens de le dire, abruti.

- En détail.

- J'en dirai pas plus.

- Antoine, tu me connais assez pour savoir que je te lâcherai pas avant que tu m'expliques.

- Ouais, mais je peux toujours raccrocher, ça me fera gagner du temps.

- Et je te bombarderai de textos.

- Et j'éteindrai mon téléphone.

- Et je t'enverrai des messages sur twitter et facebook.

- Et je me décrocherai de l'ordi.

- Je parie que tu passes ta journée dessus. Si tu t'en décrochais, tu t'emmerderais.

- Tu me fais chier.

- Parce-que j'ai raison ou parce-que tu vas être obligé de lâcher le morceau ?

- Les deux.

- Okay. Raconte alors.

Antoine inspira tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons, poussa un soupir avant de répondre.

- J'aime quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas. C'est tout aussi con que ça.

- Tu es sûr que cette personne ne t'aime pas ?

- Ben oui.

- Qu'est-ce-qui te le fait dire ?

- Son attitude avec moi. On est juste amis pour cette personne.

Il s'était retenu de dire « lui ».

- Est-ce-qu'elle t'a dit clairement « tu es juste un ami pour moi » ?

- Non. Mais quand j'ai essayé de me rapprocher de..d'elle, elle m'a repoussé.

- Elle était peut-être mal à l'aise.

- Ça m'étonnerait.

- T'en sais rien. Elle sait que tu l'aimes ?

- J'espère que non.

- Donc. Tu fais semblant de pas l'aimer et tu penses qu'elle t'aime pas, c'est ça ?

- Je suis sûr qu'elle m'aime pas.

« La vache. Ça fait tellement zarb de parler de Mathieu au féminin... »  
>Remarque qui arracha un petit sourire à Antoine.<p>

- Ou alors elle pense que tu ne l'aimes pas et fait semblant de ne pas t'aimer, du coup.

- C'est débile. Si elle m'aimait, elle ne m'aurait pas rejeté quand j'ai voulu me rapprocher d'elle.

- Essaie quand même de rester avec elle. Passe du temps avec, vous vous rapprocherez, de toute façon.

- J'l'ai fait pendant ces deux dernières semaines après avoir passé un mois à réfléchir à ce que je ressentais réellement pour lui. Ça n'a rien changé.

- Te fous pas de moi, Antoine, ces deux dernières semaines, tu les as passées avec Mathieu...attends...t'as dit « lui » ?

- Quoi ?

Antoine haussa les sourcils. Non, il n'avait quand même pas dit ça ! Il n'avait quand même pas...

- Mec, ne me dis pas que la personne que tu aimes, c'est...

- Chut !  
>- Antoiiiiiine putain mais...comment tu t'es démerdé ?<p>

- J'en sais rien, putain !

- Si j'avais sû que t'étais gay, je t'aurais présenté des mecs, pas des filles !

- Mais Nyo, putaiiiiin ! Je suis pas gay ! Enfin...je pense pas l'être ! J'aime les meufs, moi !

- Alors Mathieu est une trav', c'est ça ?

- Nooon ! Mais...j'ai jamais aimé aucun mec avant !

- Et aucune fille non plus, de toute façon.

- Ta gueule, j'en ai aimé, des meufs.

- Ts...oh putain, Antoine...tu m'as jamais autant traumatisé qu'aujourd'hui...

- La ferme. T'as voulu savoir, tu sais donc tu encaisses en silence.

- J'ai pas demandé qui tu aimais !

- Mais tu me l'aurais demandé en fin de conversation.

- Et tu ne me l'aurais pas dit !

- Tu m'aurais fait chier jusqu'à ce que j'avoue.

- ...bon, c'est pas faux mais merde !

- C'est ta faute ! Si tu m'avais pas fait chier pour savoir ce qui allait pas t'en serais pas là !

- Si t'étais pas tombé amoureux de Mathieu on en serait pas là !

- Parce-que tu crois que j'ai fait exprès, peut-être ?

- Fuck.

- Merci.

Silence. Antoine ravala sa salive.

- Nyo ?

- Ouais ?

- Tu penses plus que j'ai les mêmes chances depuis que tu sais que c'est de Mathieu qu'il s'agit, hein ?

- Tu as tes chances, je pense. Mais je sais pas s'il est gay... en tout cas, vous vous ressemblez en débilité profonde.

- Oh, merci, ça va le faire tomber amoureux, tiens.

- Rah, mais je voulais dire que ça vous fait un bon point commun !

- Tu penses vraiment que des gens vont s'aimer réciproquement parce-qu'elles ont juste un point commun ?

- Non mais...tu l'aimes pourquoi, toi, par exemple ?

- J'sais pas ! Tout, peut-être...il est juste génial et...

- Et ?

- Bordel arrête, Nyo, c'est flippant de devoir ouvrir le contenu de son crâne à quelqu'un, surtout quand ça choque cette personne.

- Ouvrir son coeur, on dit.

- Ta gueule.

- Moi aussi je t'adore.

Antoine poussa un long soupir, et quitta sa chaise pour se laisser tomber sur son lit. Il colla le combiné à son oreille.

- Nyo ?

- Ouais ?

- Tu me promets que tu gardes tout ça pour toi, hein ?

- Ouais, t'inquiète.

- Merci mec.

- De rien.

- Non mais vraiment.

- Ben ouais, mais de rien quand même. Ça va mieux ?

- Un peu...

- Va lui parler alors.

- Il est occupé avec son épisode.

- Antoine, ça fait deux jours que son putain d'épisode est sorti.

- Oh merde. J'vais le voir alors.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire par là, baka.

- Gné ?

- Mais va lui parler, bordel !

- Pas tout de suite, j'me mate son épisode avant.

- Si tu veux, allez, au pire ça vous fera un sujet de conversation.

- Yolo. Putain ça me fait bizarre de parler de tout ça...j'ai l'impression d'être une collégienne qui avoue ses sentiments à sa meilleure amie.

Nyo éclata de rire.

- Tu peux voir ça comme ça, j'suis quand même content de voir que tu es capable d'aimer quelqu'un, parce-que je commençais vraiment à me poser des questions.

- Biatch. J'ai aimé des filles avant, je te l'ai dit.

- Peut-être mais j'aimais pas être au courant.

C'est parce-que je suis la furtivité même.

- C'est ça, et moi je suis un ninja en vrai.

- Si tu veux.

- Ouais et BORDEL MEC RACCROCHE ET VA PARLER À MATHIEU !

- Oh, c'est bon, calme-toi !

- Je suis très calme, c'est juste qu'il me tarde de voir ce que ça peut donner, toi en couple avec le schyzo...vous faites bien la paire, tiens...

- T'es malade, mec.

- Ou alors, il me tarde juste de voir ce que ça donne, au moins toi en couple tout court. J'vais bien me marrer...

- Ts.

- Bon, désolé, mec, mais c'est moi qui vais raccrocher, en fin de compte. J'attendais Magalie et elle est arrivée donc...

- Donc tu m'as appelé pour que je fasse le bouche-trou, quoi, ricana Antoine.

- J'ai mieux à faire, ironisa l'autre, bon excuse-moi mais il faut que je te laisse, là. À plus, et hésite pas à me rappeler.

- J'y penserai, ouais...Nyo ?

- Ouais ?

- Merci.

Il laissa à son ami le temps de répondre et raccrocha. Vida ses poumons, les remplit à bloc. Antoine se releva lentement de son lit, fit quelques pas maladroits vers son bureau, s'y assit. La page facebook était encore ouverte. Il tapa dans la barre de recherche « Salut les Geeks ».

Au début du journal de l'émission du web, il y avait effectivement le lien vers la nouvelle vidéo de Mathieu. « Beauté plastique ». Sans réfléchir, le jeune homme cliqua dessus. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, le présentateur de What the Cut retourna sur l'onglet « facebook », ouvrit la fenêtre de discussion qu'il avait eue avec Mathieu, fit défiler ses doigts à toute vitesse sur le clavier.

- **Mec, bravo pour ton épisode, il est juste génial. J'suis fan.**

En fin de compte, peut-être qu'il allait mieux.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà. Honnêtement, j'ai trouvé ce chapitre assez…moyen. J'espère malgré tout qu'il vous a plu.<br>N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir de connaître l'avis des lecteurs sur son propre travail.  
>Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journéesoirée/nuit, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !**

**Réponse à la review anonyme de Luna-la-lune: haha, merci, j'espère que cette suite t'a plu ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hellow hellow, me revoici enfin pour ce satané chapitre 14, après un certain temps d'absence…et c'est pas fini. Mais je n'arrêterai pas d'écrire pour autant.  
>Je me dois, d'ailleurs de vous remercier, parce-que quand j'ai pris conscience des statistiques de cette fiction…wow. Plus de 3500 vues. Vous êtes des malades. Je vous aime, mes petits écureuils volants (quel rapport avec des lecteurs ? '-'). <strong>

**Vous trouverez les réponses aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre.  
>J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on se retrouve à la fin de celui-ci. Bonne lecture !<strong>

* * *

><p>Mathieu avait passé sa journée à jouer à des jeux vidéos ou regarder quelques épisodes de séries américaines, histoire de se changer les idées, avant de faire un tour sur facebook, afin d'avoir un petit aperçu des commentaires sur son statut de vidéo postée. Distraitement, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la boîte de réception de son profil et constata qu'il avait reçu un message d'Antoine. Haussement de sourcil. Il cliqua, ouvrant leur fenêtre de discussion.<strong><br>**

**« Mec, bravo pour ton épisode, il est juste génial. J'suis fan. »  
><strong>  
>Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres fines du jeune homme. Ce message était le premier signe de vie que lui donnait son ami depuis cinq jours. Depuis cinq jours, Mathieu s'efforçait de rester celui qu'il avait décidé d'être: un simple ami pour Antoine. Pendant cinq jours, le schyzophrène espérait, vaguement, du moins, un message de la part de son collègue, espérant reprendre une conversation. Il avait décidé de ne pas être celui qui engagerait la discussion. Seulement, le présentateur de What the Cut semblait avoir pris la même résolution. Et enfin, il avait reçu ce message. C'était étrange: d'habitude, quand Antoine le joignait par facebook, c'était uniquement lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux en ligne, ce qui n'était habituellement pas le cas. Sans quoi, il lui envoyait un sms...<p>

Alors pourquoi le contactait-il par facebook ? Surtout, pourquoi après un aussi long silence ?  
>Assis sur le sofa du salon, son ordinateur posé sur la table basse, il tira son téléphone de sa poche. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui soit capable de répondre à ses questions.<p>

Lorsque son téléphone sonna, Antoine soupira et vérifia, lassé, l'émetteur de l'appel. Il déglutit en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Mathieu. Il se figea pendant une seconde, stupéfait.  
>« Pourquoi cet abruti se contente pas de me répondre sur facebook comme tout le monde ? » murmura-t-il avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.<br>Tendu, il se saisit de son téléphone, décrocha.  
>- Antoine ?<p>

- Salut Mathieu.

- Salut. Ça va ?

- Ça va. Et toi ?

- Ouais. Je viens de tomber sur ton message facebook alors...

- Ouais ?

- Merci.

- De rien. Ton épisode en vaut vraiment la peine.

- Mais...

- Ouais ?

- Pourquoi tu me l'as dit par facebook ? D'habitude, tu me donnes directement ton avis par sms.

- J'ai eu peur de te déranger.

- Antoine, soupira le présentateur de Salut les Geeks

- Quoi ?

- Tu me dérangeais quand j'étais en train de tourner, mais je croyais que t'avais compris que quand j'ai posté l'épisode, c'est que je tourne plus, donc que tu ne me déranges pas.

- Tu dois vraiment rien foutre chez toi pour que je te dérange jamais en dehors de tes épisodes, gloussa le brun.

- Cela n'a rien à voir, Antoine, sache que plus rien d'autre que toi n'a d'importance lorsque tu m'appelles, récita le schyzophrène sur un ton poétique.

Et le pire, c'est que s'il faisait passer tout cela pour de l'ironie, ce n'en était pas. L'adressé éclata de rire à l'autre bout du combiné. En entendant la réaction de son ami, Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tant qu'il était heureux, tout allait bien.  
>- Plus rien ? Tu ne comptes pas ton épisode dans le lot, alors, ricana le présentateur de What the Cut.<p>

- Shit, c'est vrai. Bon ben désolé mec, mais finalement, ma vie, c'est mon ordi et ma caméra.

- C'est ça, ouais. Traître.

- Je t'aime quand même.

- Oh, stop, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans une des fanfictions que les gens écrivent sur le net, réussit à articuler Antoine entre deux hoquets de rire.

- Oh mais ne t'en fais pas, Titoine, on est tellement mieux que ça…

- _Titoine ? _C'est quoi ce surnom moisi ?

L'adressé gloussa.  
>- Désolé, c'est dur de garder son sérieux dans une conversation aussi bordélique.<p>

- Ou romantique, rajouta le brun avant d'éclater de rire.

- Ah mais non, arrête, mec, sérieux, j'en peux plus !

- Pourquoi ça, _Tithieu_ ?

- Parce-que t'es en train de me défoncer les abdos, merde, finit par souffler le jeune homme entre deux spasmes.

- Ah mais moi j'veux pas t'abîmer les abdos, je veux plutôt te défoncer le...

- La feeeeeerme, implora Mathieu en riant, les larmes aux yeux.

Plié en deux sur le sofa, il lâcha le téléphone, rit de plus belle et se laissa emporter par un fou rire. Lorsqu'il se fut enfin calmé, une quarantaine de secondes plus tard, il reprit le combiné, quelque peu tremblant, le cala contre son oreille. Il put entendre qu'Antoine riait encore un peu.  
>- Si tu veux me tuer, continue comme ça, soupira le présentateur de Salut les Geeks, essoufflé.<p>

- Okay. Donc je disais...

- Chut.

- T'inquiète, j'en peux plus non plus, mec, soupira le brun.

Mathieu soupira. Inspira une bouffée d'air, puis reprit:  
>- Si tu veux qu'on se voie ou qu'on se parle un de ces jours...n'hésite pas à demander...<p>

- J'y penserai. Mais...

Antoine se sentit paniquer. Il n'était pas prêt à revoir son ami. Il sentait que s'il avait une autre entrevue avec lui, il allait vider son sac, tout lui avouer. Trouver une excuse, un prétexte, vite.  
>- Mais ?<p>

- Mais je peux pas sortir pour le moment, j'suis cloué au lit.

- Je vois, monsieur est trop flemmard pour se relever, ironisa le schyzophrène d'un ton moqueur.

- Non, j'ai dû attrapper froid à cause de la pluie, l'autre fois. Du coup je peux pas me lever, et encore moins sortir.

- Mec, comment tu te démerdes pour tomber malade en été ?

- Je te rappelle qu'on est à Paris. T'as remarqué qu'en début de semaine, la température était de onze degrés ?

- Ouais, bon, d'accord, mais...mais bordel, c'est pas vrai, même moi qui suis un peu frileux j'ai pas réussi à tomber malade !

- Je suis fragile, vois-tu.

- Mauviette.

- Pf.

- Bon écoute, je vais te laisser, faut que j'aille acheter des croquettes à mon chat, alors soigne-toi bien, et à la prochaine.

- Okay. À plus.

- Et n'hésite pas à appeler.

- T'inquiète.

Mathieu n'avait pas décollé le téléphone de son oreille qu'il entendit la série de « bip » résonner à l'autre bout du combiné. Antoine avait raccroché. Déjà. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas eu envie de rompre la conversation. Et le fait que son ami l'ait fait à sa place l'avait quelque peu...déçu. C'était étrange. D'habitude, c'était lui qui coupait court à chaque conversation qu'ils avaient.  
>Le jeune homme se laissa glisser sur le sofa afin de se retrouver en position couchée. Il posa son téléphone sur la table basse, à côté de l'ordinateur. Expira tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons, se passa la main dans les cheveux, leva la tête, ferma les yeux. Il ne parvenait pas à se convaincre de ne pas aimer son ami. Alors il devrait redoubler d'efforts afin d'effacer ce sentiment.<br>Quoi qu'il en soit, il souleva soudainement les paupières lorsqu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. S'il n'avait pas eu envie de raccrocher, c'était parce-qu'il mourait d'envie de rajouter quelques mots à ses paroles avant de partir. Ou de les entendre de la bouche d'Antoine. Ou les deux. Ces quelques mots qui n'avaient pas de sens réel pour lui auparavant. Ces mots qui semblaient banals au premier abord, mais qui prenaient tout leur sens lorsqu'on les mettait en situation, lorsqu'on les vivait.  
>Ces mots qui traversèrent son esprit en même temps que la barrière de ses lèvres.<br>« Je t'aime ».

* * *

><p><strong>Et c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. J'ai quand même quelques petits trucs à vous avouer….j'en ai bavé, pour écrire ce chapitre. Plus de deux heures d'écriture pour en arriver là… Oh et puis j'le trouve assez moyen, lui aussi. J'espère malgré tout qu'il vous aura plu.<br>N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça ne vous fera pas tomber malade (normalement, du moins, sinon dites-le moi) et j'ai envie de connaître vos avis sur ce chapitre malgré tout.  
>Bon, je me répète mais tant pis…Je vous aime, mes nécureuils (what ?)<br>On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes.**

**Luna-la-lune: Bon ben si le chapitre suivant t'a plu, j'te dis tant mieux, hein x) j'espère que tu auras aimé celui-là aussi. Oui, Nyo est l'équivalent de la peluche à laquelle Antoine aurait confié ses sentiments si…si la peluche, c'était pas un chien pervers. /PAN/ Au plaisir de te retrouver au prochain chapitre ! **

**Cheers: Hellow, heureuse de te compter parmi mes nouveaux(elles, plutôt, non ?) lecteur(trice)s et merci pour cette review qui m'a fait chaud au coeur. Oui, c'est justement à cause du fait qu'Antoine et Mathieu laissent planer le doute (entre autres, hein, mais ça joue beaucoup) que j'adore écrire sur ce couple. Héhé, en ce qui concerne le fait que c'est normalement Mathieu qui découvre ses sentiments en premier, je l'avais déjà remarqué, et je n'avais pas envie d'écrire comme cela, alors j'ai décidé de changer les rôles. Cette fic, réaliste ? Oh merci ! (je peux pas mettre de coeur mais si j'avais pu j'en aurais mis un) Ah et oui je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait de Mathieu le plus viril…ah si, parce-que j'ai remarqué que c'était souvent l'inverse dans d'autres écrits et que j'avais envie de tout mettre à l'envers, et que j'aimais bien l'écrire comme ça aussi x) Oh et j'avais aussi envie de tester le point de vue d'Antoine en principal, c'est quelque chose que je n'avais jamais essayé de réaliser avant, donc..voilà. Merci encore pour cette review, je suis heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'ait fait rire, j'espère que celui-ci t'aura aussi plu, et au prochain chapitre, j'espère !  
><strong>

**Une licorne: Wow. Une licorne. J'crois que j'en ai trop pris. Ouais, ça doit être ça. Bref. Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise, mais te mors pas les onnnnnngles Q.Q tu vas te faire saigner si ça continue, et c'est pas bien, et ça fait mal et /PAN/ Bref. Treize chapitres enfilés à la suite, quand même…ça doit faire long. Tu es courageuse d'avoir tenu x) J'espère retrouver d'autres de tes reviews à l'avenir, poutou !**

**Guest: Merci pour ta review, heureuse de te compter parmi mes lecteur-trices je suis (et comme yoda je parle). Purée. S'enfiler treize chapitres à la suite…c'est pas long quand même ?! Bon si ça te plaît, tant mieux, hein, mais…mais les treize ! Merci encore, en tout cas. En ce qui concerne ton PS, j'ai effectivement pensé à écrire une fiction de ce type, et j'ai déjà lu Opération Lancée (que j'ai trouvée pas mal d'ailleurs), mais je ne suis pas sûre d'écrire une telle fiction tout de suite. Ou si je lance ce projet, je ne posterai des chapitres qu'irrégulièrement. Parce-que c'est dur (pour moi, en tout cas) de gérer deux fictions en même temps. Mais je réfléchirai à tout ça.  
><strong>

**Larosenoire9: Hellow, merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que cette fiction te plaise. Hahah toi aussi tu es une adepte du Matoine…bienvenue au club ! Accro, déjà ? Oh merci ! (coeurquejepeuxpasmettreensmiley) J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, me revoici pour ce quinzième chapitre de in vino veritas (déjà ?), chapitre que j'ai pas mis trop de temps à écrire, pour une fois…enfin bref.  
>Vu que je m'ennuyais, je viens de faire un petit tour sur mes statistiques et…et j'ai constaté que vous êtes vraiment malades: cette fiction a dépassé le cap des quatre mille vues…vous savez que j'vous aime ?<br>Oh et oui: pour le fun, vous faire un petit cadeau et faire un clin d'oeil à l'une de mes lectrices (qui se reconnaîtra en lisant l'introduction, donc), j'vous ai concocté une intro…étrange x) Allez, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><em>Il était assis sur le bord de son lit, le regard posé sur l'homme qui avait entrouvert la porte de sa chambre afin d'entrer. Il sentait son regard sombre détailler son visage, et en un sens, c'était gênant. En l'autre…<em>

_- Salut mec, lança l'intrus en passant la main dans ses cheveux bruns, toujours en bataille._

_- Je t'aime, souffla Mathieu. _

_- Oh. C'est cool, moi aussi. On baise ? _

_- Okay._  
>- WHAAAAAT ?<p>

Mathieu venait d'ouvrir les yeux brusquement, sans comprendre le sens de ce qui venait de ses dérouler sous ses paupières. Le jeune homme se redressa sur son sofa, secoua la tête et se passa la main dans les cheveux.  
>« Ce n'était qu'un rêve »…<p>

- Mais what the… murmura-t-il.

« Depuis quand je fais des rêves comme ça, moi ? » « A ce stade là, c'est…malsain !...ou flippant. »  
>Ou les deux. Il fallait en finir vite avec cette fichue histoire avant qu'elle ne le rende complètement fou…ou malade. Le vidéaste passa une main sur son front. Il avait mal à la tête, et cependant, un petit sourire s'arqua sur ses lèvres.<p>

« N'empêche que ç'aurait été plus simple comme ça… »

Il papillonna des yeux et se saisit de son téléphone portable posé sur la table basse. Quinze heures quarante-sept. Ah. Tout lui revenait. L'ordi posé face à lui, la fenêtre de discussion facebook, le message d'Antoine, son appel, leur discussion, le fou rire, et…  
>Un miaulement de son chat le rappela à l'ordre.<p>

- Merde, les croquettes !

Pas si difficile à comprendre après cinq minutes de réflexion. Après qu'Antoine ait raccroché, il devait aller acheter de la nourriture pour Wifi, et s'était endormi dans le canapé. Et voilà qu'à présent, la boule de poils qui lui servait d'animal de compagnie trottinait devant lui, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, comme pour lui dire « Barre-toi et ne reviens qu'avec ma bouffe, enfoiré »  
>Mathieu soupira et se releva avant de se traîner jusqu'au porte-manteau où il se saisit de sa veste en cuir. Il l'enfila, passa devant un miroir où il observa son visage pendant une petite seconde. Décidément, il avait vraiment une tête de déterré.<p>

* * *

><p>Antoine était assis à la table de la cuisine, seul. « Mais quel abruti ». Plus le temps passait, plus il se trouvait stupide. Mais pourquoi est-ce-qu'il avait fallu qu'il mente en prétextant être malade ? La réponse, la connaissait déjà : il ne se sentait pas prêt à revoir Antoine, mais… « Je suis débile ».<br>Il mourait d'envie de revoir Mathieu. Mais il en avait peur, aussi. Peur que son ami s'aperçoive des sentiments qu'il avait pour lui, peur de ne plus savoir quoi lui dire…  
>Il poussa un soupir, se releva et traversa la cuisine pour monter l'escalier menant à sa chambre. Lorsqu'il y parvint, le présentateur de What the Cut ouvrit une armoire, fouilla dans un coin de la pièce, en sortit une valise. Afin de se changer les idées et de voir un peu du pays, il avait trouvé bon de faire quelques voyages pendant les vacances. Antoine avait prévu cela depuis des mois. Au pire, il aurait le temps de décompresser pendant ces voyages. Ou pas. Il faudrait voir.<p>

Après avoir passé une bonne heure à faire quelques piles – qui ne tenaient pas debout - de vêtements qu'il avait prévu d'emporter à son premier voyage, il tenta d'en faire entrer la majorité dans une valise, et pour une fois, cela fonctionna. Suite à quoi le podcaster s'assit sur son lit, décidant de faire une pause, sortit son téléphone de sa poche et le déverouilla. Après avoir systématiquement vérifié qu'il n'avait aucun message de Mathieu, il répondit à quelques sms d'autres amis hâtivement. Il avait envie de parler à nouveau avec le présentateur de Salut les Geeks.  
>Ainsi, il pianota sur le clavier tactile:<p>

**- Tu pars en vacances cet été ?**

La réponse prit quelques minutes à arriver:

**- Ouais, je passe à St Etienne voir mes parents et mes copains itou itou**

Le message arracha un sourire à Antoine. Un autre message de son ami apparut sur l'écran:

**- Et toi ?**

**- Je passe à Lyon, et je me barre en Angleterre. Yolo.**

**- Ça va, pas trop dure, la vie ? **

**- Oh si. Comme ma...**

**- J'veux pas savoir mec x)**

**- T'es sûr ? XD**

**- Ouais, surtout quand je me fais aborder par un fan et que je reçois tes messages en même temps (genre comme maintenant) x)**

**- Oh merde, désolé xD bon à plus, je retourne à mes valises**

**- Ok ciao**

Antoine rengaina son téléphone et se releva de son lit avant de descendre les escaliers. Il entendait des pas à l'étage inférieur. Sa mère était rentrée. Il bâilla un bon coup et descendit l'acueillir, en songeant qu'il allait trouver son voyage bien long.

* * *

><p>Oui, Mathieu s'était fait aborder par un fan. Mais il n'avait pas assez de temps pour discuter amplement avec lui, alors il s'était rapidement éclipsé après une conversation rapide et amicale. Ainsi, il marchait d'un pas rapide dans la rue, parvint sur le palier de sa maison, déverouilla la porte et entra avant de refermer à clé derrière lui.<br>Le jeune homme poussa un soupir. Il n'avait pas envie qu'Antoine parte.  
>« J'ai besoin de lui. De le voir, de lui parler. »<p>

Il traversa le salon, posa sa veste en cuir sur le dossier du sofa et ouvrit le frigo afin de se saisir d'une brique de lait. Il baissa les yeux vers la gamelle de Wifi le chat, qui le lorgnait, s'impatientant de recevoir son breuvage.  
>Mathieu adressa un sourire au félin, s'accroupit à ses côtés et remplit la soucoupe avant de reposer la brique à sa place au frigo. Il caressa le poil doux du chaton. C'est qu'il commençait à grandir, maintenant. Et même s'il était vraiment...lourd, ce chat était adorable. Et trop mignon. S'il vivait seul, c'était bien la seule et meilleure compagnie qu'il ait jamais eue au quotidien. Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks retourna au salon, alluma l'ordinateur posé sur la table basse et y entra son mot de passe. Décidément, cela devenait un réflexe. Le châtain bascula en arrière, s'adossant contre le canapé. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, mais il ne le ferait jamais. Alors autant parler avec lui-même. Mentalement.<br>Non, il n'était pas réellement schyzophrène. Mais du moins, il s'amusait de temps en temps à recréer les voix des multiples personnalités qu'il avait inventées. C'était plus pratique, parfois, pour se confier: au moins, eux, il savent garder un secret. Un petit sourire s'arqua sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà une voix rauque résonner au coin de sa tête:

« Alors gamin ? T'en pinces pour le touffu ?

- Ouais. C'en est quasiment désespérant.

- T'arrives pas à te convaincre que t'es gay, c'est ça ? ricana le criminel.

- Non, j'te rappelle que j'ai eu des copines, abruti.

- J'suis sûr que c'étaient des trav'...

-...non.

- Et donc comment t'es sûr de l'aimer, gamin ?

- J'sais pas. Ça m'est évident. J'ai besoin de le voir, de lui parler, de passer du temps avec lui...

- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu lui trouves, au juste ?

- Tout.

- Et c'est avec ces quelques mots que t'es sûr de l'aimer ?

- Non. J'en ai d'autres. Mais je les garde pour moi.

- Ts. T'es naze quand tu t'y mets.

- T'as qu'à tomber amoureux, et tu verras. »

Le sourire au coin des lèvres, Mathieu sortit de son songe. Il éteignit son ordinateur, changea de pièce pour s'installer sur le fauteuil situé face au bureau de sa chambre: face à son « vrai » ordinateur, « la Matrice », comme il l'appelait parfois.  
>Il ne se connecterait pas sur les réseaux sociaux pour ce soir. Le jeune homme pianota le mot de passe sur le clavier,, ouvrit le premier jeu dont il aperçut l'icone sur le bureau: « League of Legends ». Ça faisait longtemps, tiens.<p>

Il poussa un soupir pendant le chargement.  
>Au fond de son crâne, il y avait une voix implorante qui s'adressait à quelqu'un, pas à lui.<p>

« S'il te plaît, ne pars pas... »

Cette voix plaintive, ce n'était pas celle du Geek, c'était la sienne.  
>Et évidemment, elle s'adressait à Antoine.<br>Tant pis. S'il partait, cela lui donnerait le temps de mettre son plan à exécution: pendant que le présentateur de What the Cut serait en voyage, lui, cela lui laisserait assez de temps pour oublier cette histoire, oublier cet amour improbable. Replacer Antoine au simple rang d'ami.

« Mais bordel, qu'est-ce-que j'vais m'emmerder pendant qu'il sera pas là...c'est quand même mon meilleur pote... »

Le chargement de la page se termina. Un nouveau sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Mathieu.  
>« J'vais tourner un nouvel épisode. »<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà. Terminus. Je tiens à préciser que j'ai déjà la trame du prochain chapitre sur papier. Reste à l'écrire.<br>Je tenais à vous prévenir que je n'ai pas souvent le temps d'écrire, ces temps-ci, d'où la lente progression des posts de chapitres. **

**J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, je vous dirai comme d'habitude que ça ne coûte rien et que ça fait toujours plaisir de connaître l'avis des lecteurs sur sa propre fiction (puisqu'apparemment, personne n'a jamais le même point de vue)**

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne journée/soirée/nuit, et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !  
>(j'vous aime mes écureuils)<strong>

**Réponse à la review anonyme de une licorne: tu m'as bien fait rire, toi x) Ah ? Bon si la fin t'a plu, tant mieux, hein…c'est juste que moi j'la trouvais bâclée /PAN/ Ouais, les trucs méchants c'est cool…surtout quand il s'agit d'Antoine et Mathieu ! *se prend une porte* N'hésite pas à poster ta fic, hein ? Allez à la prochaine j'espère, POUTOU !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello ! Me revoici avec le chapitre 16, déjà. Je l'ai concocté dans la journée malgré le fait que cela fasse quelques jours que j'en ai la trame sur papier, mais bon. Ah et oui, je tenais à ajouter...je vous aime. Non mais vraiment. Le cap des cent reviews a été passé, et cela uniquement grâce à vous alors MERCI, vraiment. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Au cours de ses deux voyages, Antoine s'était régalé. D'une part, il s'était changé les idées en découvrant l'Angleterre, rencontrant ses fans londoniens, même en partant à Lyon. Le Royaume-Uni lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. S'il avait passé une petite partie de son temps libre à penser à Mathieu, il se devait bien d'avouer qu'il avait eu du mal à se convaincre de rentrer à Paris, cette ville qu'il trouvait morne, grise et polluée. Et bien évidemment, il fallait qu'il se remette à son prochain épisode de What the Cut. Après les vacances, la rentrée, comme pour tout le monde.<br>Au moins, le podcaster était sûr d'une chose, c'est que ses voyages l'avaient aidé à décompresser, ses sentiments pour Mathieu en étaient passés au second plan pendant ses vacances.  
>De son côté, Mathieu avait concocté un épisode pendant les vacances, le dernier de la quatrième saison de Salut les Geeks. S'il s'était bien amusé, le troisième jour de tournage s'était avéré fort en émotions, chose approuvée par ses fans sur le web. Puis il s'était rendu à Lille et Saint-Etienne pour retrouver sa famille et sa bande d'amis, avant de retourner à Paris afin de tourner un épisode avec Kriss de Minute Papillon. Le reste des vacances s'était résumé par un mot : sorties.<br>Entre ses visites chez Alexis, Kriss ou d'autres amis youtubers ou non, ou même la temporaire suppression de son épisode quatre-vingts cinq pour atteinte aux droits d'auteur de la musique qu'il avait introduite par deux fois dans la vidéo, il n'avait plus sû où donner de la tête.  
>Au fond, peut-être que le fait qu'Antoine soit parti lui avait rendu service : il avait réussi à effacer toute trace de sentiment pour son ami. Ses vacances lui avaient fait du bien et changé les idées, pour lui, tout était parfait.<br>Et alors qu'il songeait à tout cela, Mathieu , assis sur son canapé, attendait l'heure de sortir de chez lui pour passer la journée avec Alexis et ses frères, buvant un café noir. Alors qu'il terminait sa tasse, il entendit son téléphone tinter, le sortit de sa poche distraitement avant de constater que le message qu'il venait de recevoir avait été envoyé par Alexis lui-même.  
><strong>- Désolé Mathieu c'est plus possible pour aujourd'hui, j'avais oublié que j'avais un truc de prévu. Vraiment désolé de te prévenir aussi tard.<strong>

Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks haussa les sourcils, rangea le cellulaire dans sa poche.  
>« Bon ben au pire, tant pis, je l'ai déjà vu avant-hier… »<p>

Sur ces pensées, il se leva, sa tasse à la main, retourna dans la cuisine afin de se servir encore un peu de café. Le jeune homme se rendit dans sa chambre, soupira en constatant que son chat dormait sur son fauteuil. Du bout des doigts, il tapota sur le crâne du félin qui rouvrit péniblement les yeux et miaula, traduisant à la perfection un « fous-moi la paix connard ». Et c'est ainsi que le vidéaste vira Wifi de son siège, s'assit et passa plusieurs heures devant son ordinateur, à jouer à skyrim – puisque cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas joué -. , avant de songer que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas rendu sur les réseaux sociaux. Ainsi, il ferma la page de jeux vidéos et se connecta sur twitter. Il repéra un tweet d'Antoine, « **Bye bye London, Bonjour Paris :(** ». Inutile de vous préciser qu'il en déduisit que son meilleur ami était rentré de son voyage (mais tu viens de le faire, non ? - chut, PERSONNE ne doit savoir).  
>« Oh, cool », songea-t-il. Car oui, si le présentateur de What the Cut était rentré de Londres, il n'avait pas revu Mathieu depuis son départ, faute à la préparation de son nouvel épisode. Qui plus est, le faux schizophrène avait été absent des réseaux sociaux depuis un petit bout de temps à présent.<p>

* * *

><p>Ainsi, de son côté, après avoir passé du temps avec ses parents, Antoine passait tout son temps libre dans sa chambre, à rédiger le script de son prochain épisode. Cela faisait quatre heures qu'il était collé à sa feuille lorsqu'il s'éloigna de l'écran de son ordinateur. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal, il en avait décidément assez. Et une pause ne lui ferait pas de mal. Se levant de sa chaise, le jeune homme franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la fenêtre de sa chambre avant de jeter un regard au dehors. Il faisait assez beau. Et il avait envie de sortir, non pas de rester bloqué dans sa chambre, à pianoter sur son clavier pour finir ce maudit script. Si cela continuait, il devrait changer de lunettes. Après être retourné à son bureau, le grand brun ferma la fenêtre Open Office et enregistra son travail avant d'éteindre l'ordinateur. Il descendit dans le salon, ouvrit la bibliothèque, se saisit d'un livre au hasard. De toute façon, il les connaissait tous par cœur, mais il ne se lassait jamais de les lire. Sa mère était sur la terrasse, en train d'étendre le linge sorti de la machine à laver. Antoine déposa son livre sur la table et donna un coup de main à l'auteure de ses jours, qui le remercia de bon cœur.<br>- Tu n'étais pas censé faire ton script, toi ?  
>- Si, mais j'en peux plus, l'écran de l'ordi me fait mal aux yeux, j'en ai marre.<br>- Bon, comme tu veux.  
>- Je m'y remettrai plus tard.<br>- C'est ton émission, ton travail, c'est toi qui vois, Antoine. Oh, d'ailleurs, tu m'accompagneras faire les courses ce midi ?  
>- Euh…tu veux pas embarquer Papa, plutôt ?<br>- Toi, je ne sais pas comment tu te débrouilleras avec ta femme plus tard, mais elle t'en voudra si elle va toujours acheter à manger seule.

« Ahah. Ma femme. Si elle savait à que c'est pas d'une femme que je suis amoureux. »  
>- J'aime pas faire les courses, Maman, et tu le sais, soupira-t-il.<br>- Ca n'empêche pas…  
>- Oui, bon, bon.<br>- J'embarquerai ton père, alors.  
>- C'est ça. Et pendant ce temps, je me remettrai au script.<br>- On fait comme ça, approuva la mère.

« Et dire que j'ai passé ma matinée à faire ce fichu script sur mon ordi… », songea-t-il en soupirant.  
>Car il était onze heures, ce qui signifie qu'il s'était levé à sept heures et demie pour se mettre au travail.<br>- Bon, je vais un peu lire, lança-t-il lorsqu'il eut terminé d'étendre tout le linge.  
>- Et ne te force pas trop si tu as mal aux yeux, Antoine.<br>- Promis, fit-il en souriant.

Sur ce, il s'empara du livre qu'il avait laissé sur la table et retourna dans sa chambre pour se laisser tomber sur son lit. Il s'étira et ouvrit le livre. Ses yeux parcouraient les lignes et paragraphes et cependant, son esprit ne suivait pas. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers Mathieu. Il tentait de les dévier vers le livre mais n'y parvint pas.  
>En soupirant, il ferma le livre. Impossible de luter : il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer son visage, son sourire, sa voix…<br>« Bordel de cœur de merde », soupira-t-il en se saisissant de son téléphone portable.  
>Il composa à la va vite le numéro de Mathieu qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur et colla le combiné à son oreille, attendant impatiemment que son ami décroche.<p>

- Alo Antoine ?  
>- Salut mec, ça va ?<br>- Bien, bien, et toi ?  
>- Ca va, ça va…un peu dégoûté d'être rentré aussi vite mais bon.<br>- Dis tout de suite que Paris, c'est de la merde !...ah mais oui, c'est vrai que c'est nul en fait.  
>- Voilà.<br>- Et sinon, tu fais quoi, toi ?  
>- Bah…pas grand-chose. Je me remets à What the Cut, j'ai passé la matinée sur le script. Et je m'emmerde, aussi.<br>- Bah désolé, mais je peux rien faire pour toi, là.  
>- J'ai besoin de changer d'air. Vraiment<br>- Déjà ?  
>- Ouais. J'ai envie de sortir en ville mais il faut que je bosse…j'ai pas envie de recevoir des commentaires ou des messages rageux, encore.<br>- N'y fais pas attention, tout simplement, ça te gâchera moins la vie.  
>- Mouais. Et toi, tu fais quoi ?<br>- Je glande, assis sur mon canapé…c'est épuisant, ricana l'adressé.  
>- Cool. Je t'aurais bien aidé si je pouvais, gloussa le brun.<p>

A l'autre bout du fil, Mathieu eut un petit sourire.  
>- Tiens, d'ailleurs, ça me rappelle qu'il faut que je range mon linge repassé…<p>

Sur ce, il se leva, parlant de tout et de rien avec son ami, plia rapidement ses jeans et ses tee-shirts. Un autre sourire, espiègle, cette fois, s'arqua sur ses lèvres en passant sur un, trop grand, en particulier.

Antoine soupira après avoir raccroché. Il laissa son livre sur son lit. Il était midi. Son père et sa mère étaient sans doute encore en train de faire les courses. Ca ne l'aurait pas étonné : sa maternelle prenait toujours son temps pour ce genre de choses. Avec un peu de chance, ses parents seraient de retour dans une heure.  
>Il se rassit devant son ordinateur, contempla l'écran noir pendant quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'y remettre pour le moment. Cependant, il lança l'ordinateur, rouvrit le dossier dédié à son épisode, se remit à l'écriture. Pianota sur le clavier pendant une dizaine de minutes. Un gargouillement émis par son ventre le ramena à la réalité. Génial. Maintenant, il avait faim.<p>

Comme pour lui répondre, la sonnerie disposée à l'entrée de la maison retentit. Déjà, il était sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ses parents : ils avaient les clés de la demeure.  
>En soupirant, Antoine se releva de sa chaise, dévala les escaliers et traversa la cuisine avant d'ouvrir, en espérant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un fan ayant trouvé son adresse.<br>Derrière la porte, il y avait Mathieu Sommet, lui tendant, non sans un certain sourire, un tee-shirt. C'était le sien.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, malgré le fait qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dedans...ça devrait venir dans le prochain, ou le pro-prochain (what ?)<br>Bon, bref. Je pourrai peut-être sortir un autre chapitre avant la rentrée, mais ça va faire court, question temps. Et à partir du moment où la rentrée survient...je mettrai plus de temps à poster. Mais je resterai active. Voilà.  
><strong>

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, vous n'allez pas mourir par la suite (ou alors si c'est le cas, sachez que j'y suis pour rien), et sur ce, je vous dis au prochain chapitre !**

**Réponse à la review anonyme de luna-la-lune: Hahah merci x) Mais non, c'était voulu, pour la faute qui n'en est pas une...si tu relis le chapitre 14, c'est Antoine qui a raccroché :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello hello, me revoici enfin après ce long temps d'absence avec ce nouveau chapitre de in vino veritas. Ouf. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire pour cette fois, donc...bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Antoine se figea une petite seconde, toisant Mathieu, du pas de sa porte. Le plus petit des deux podcasters n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Il attendait une réaction de la part de son ami, sans doute.

- Saaalut.  
>- Salut, fit simplement le châtain en souriant.<br>- Bah entre, entre, s'empressa de proposer le présentateur de What the Cut en s'écartant de devant la porte.

Le plus petit des deux podcasters s'exécuta, se passant la main dans les cheveux en songent qu'il aurait peut-être dû prévenir avant de se rendre chez son ami au lieu de lui faire une surprise.  
>- Que me vaut cette agréable visite ? fit Antoine avec un ton emprunt d'un once de moquerie.<p>

Mathieu se contenta de lui tendre son tee-shirt.  
>- Tu te rappelles de quand tu es venu dormir chez moi et qu'on s'était pris la saucée ? Tu as récupéré ton tee-shirt de la polymanga et tu as oublié le tien.<br>- Oh, maintenant que tu le dis..

Le brun s'empara de son vêtement et releva (baissa ?) la tête vers son ami avant de le dévisager brièvement.  
>- Comment t'as fait pour venir aussi vite ?<br>- C'est simple, pendant que tu téléphonais, j'ai repéré ton tee-shirt, je me suis dit que je devrais te le rendre et vu qu'on s'est pas vus depuis que tu es rentré...  
>- Ça répond pas à ma question.<br>- Ah ouais. Ben après que j'aie trouvé le tee-shirt, j'ai pris le métro pendant qu'on téléphonait.  
>- Yolo.<br>- Exactement.  
>- Et tu es venu seulement pour me rendre mon tee-shirt ? C'est mignon, ricana Antoine.<br>- Entre autres. C'est pas toi qui disais que tu avais besoin de prendre l'air ?  
>- Maintenant que tu le dis…<br>- J'avais mon après-midi de libre alors…tu veux aller où ?

Un gargouillement émis par l'estomac de l'adressé se permit de lui répondre. Mathieu eut un grand sourire moqueur.  
>- Oh, ça va, mes parents sont partis faire les courses et y'a plus rien à manger, grommela le grand brun.<br>- Si c'est que ça, je peux t'emmener dans un fast-food, fit simplement le schizophrène.  
>- Puisque tu insistes, ironisa le présentateur de What the Cut.<p>

Il se rendit dans la cuisine, se saisit d'un stylo et d'un bout de papier pour laisser un mot à ses parents. Déposant le papier sur la table, il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui.  
>- Tu cherches quelque chose ?<br>- Ouais, j'ai dû laisser mon portefeuille dans ma chambre, fit simplement le plus grand en faisant quelques pas vers les escaliers.  
>- Eh, laisse tomber, c'est moi qui paie pour ton retour.<br>- Graaaah…Si tu veux.  
>- Par contre, on y va à pied.<br>- J'te hais.  
>- Mais oui mais oui. Donc on y va ?<p>

Antoine approuva, se saisit de son blouson posé sur le dossier d'une chaise et suivit son collègue dans les rues de Paris après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte de la maison derrière lui.  
>Sur le chemin du fast-food, les deux jeunes hommes ne prirent pas trop le temps de discuter, prenant plutôt garde à se faire le plus discrets possible.<br>« Je vois déjà arriver les fangirls, avait ricané Mathieu en plaisantant à moitié.  
>- Et seule la Sainte Patate sait ce qu'elles seraient capables de nous demander, avait complété l'autre.<br>- Ca devrait aller d'un autographe à une photo avec elles, en passant par un film de nous deux en sextape, gloussa le présentateur de Salut les Geeks.  
>- T'es con, bordel, fit le grand brun en étouffant un éclat de rire. »<p>

Mathieu envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes de son camarade en constatant qu'une jeune femme les dévisageait, intriguée. Antoine répliqua par un même coup. La bouche tordue par un énorme sourire, ils détaillèrent la passante en retenant leurs rires comme ils le pouvaient. Passante qui haussa un sourcil avant de s'éclipser.  
>Accélérant le pas, les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire sans prêter attention aux autres occupants de la rue leur lançant quelques regards amusés ou étonnés. Le reste de la route vers le fast-food s'acheva après quelques séries de coups de coudes.<br>Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux podcasters s'asseyaient dans un coin au fond de la pièce, posant leur plateau sur la table. En piochant dans un paquet de frites, Mathieu entama :  
>- D'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de te demander, ça s'est bien passé l'Angleterre ?<br>- Juste génial, soupira l'adressé avec un petit sourire nostalgique, même s'il a plu…bordel, c'était tellement bien…  
>- Et tes fans londoniens ?<br>- Super sympa, fit simplement le brun avant de tirer une gorgée de coca sur la paille plongée dans son verre, et toi, tes vacances ?  
>- Bah c'était pas aussi luxueux qu'un voyage à Londres mais j'me suis quand même pas mal éclaté entre les potes de Saint Etienne, la famille, j'ai passé du temps avec Kriss, j'ai revu Alexis, Fred et toute la bande…et c'est tout.<br>- Alors comme ça il suffit que je me barre pour que tu te sociabilises ? s'indigna faussement Antoine.  
>- On a fait plein de sorties, continua le présentateur de Salut les Geeks avec un sourire moqueur.<br>- Bordel, et j'ai loupé ça…bah, j'm'en fous, j'ai eu l'Angleterre.  
>- Eh, c'est toi qui as pas voulu sortir de chez toi pendant des mois avant de partir en voyage, vieille frite !<br>- Tu fais chier, soupira Antoine.  
>- Parce-que j'ai raison ?<br>- Euh…ouais.

Pire encore, lorsque son ami avait raison, Antoine était parfois exaspéré par les paroles de Mathieu. Déjà parce-qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle les raisons pour lesquelles il avait tort. Qui plus est, lorsque le châtain avait raison, le présentateur de What the Cut tentait de ne pas prêter attention à ses paroles et prenait la mauvaise habitude de baisser les yeux sur les lèvres de son camarade. Il les observait se mouvoir, détournant prestement le regard de peur que Mathieu ne le remarque. Il plongea les yeux dans son assiette, tentant d'oublier. Termina rapidement de manger, sans adresser un regard de plus à son collègue. Il tenta plutôt de se concentrer sur le goût des aliments. D'accord, ce n'était pas forcément bon pour la santé, mais peu lui importait. Antoine termina rapidement le contenu de son plateau, Mathieu fit de même. Rapidement, ils sortirent du fast-food, firent quelques pas dans la rue, discutant de tout et de rien, levant parfois les yeux vers le ciel grisé de Paris.  
>- Bon, viens, je t'emmène chez moi, lança le présentateur de Salut les Geeks.<br>- T'étais pas censé m'inviter juste à manger au départ ? fit l'adressé.

Haussant un sourcil, arquant un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.  
>- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'as pas envie de retourner à ton épisode.<br>- Mec, tu…  
>- Fais chier, je saiiis, ricana le faux schizophrène, bref, on y va, t'as pas le choix.<p>

Antoine haussa les épaules. Ils entamèrent le sentier menant chez Mathieu, sans vraiment regarder où ils allaient, puisqu'ils connaissaient la route par cœur. Souvent, en chemin, sans cesser de marcher, ils relevaient la tête vers le ciel grisé de Paris. Ils marchaient côte à côte, les mains dans les poches, un petit sourire rêveur au coin des lèvres. Malgré le temps grisonnant, ils se devaient bien de l'avouer, ils étaient heureux.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouf. Et voilà, terminé. Petit message ici pour vous prévenir que je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire depuis la rentrée, les posts de chapitres seront donc plus longs à venir et...et c'est tout.<br>Ah oui, aussi, je n'ai plus trop le temps de répondre à vos reviews, donc je ferai ce que je pourrai pour assurer un retour à vos avis. Yolo.  
>Sans quoi j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu (parce-qu'à moi, il a pas plu..ça va devenir une habitude), n'hésitez pas à poster une review, ça ne vous cassera logiquement pas les doigts, et...on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !<br>J'vous aime, mes nécureuils :3  
><strong>

**Ah et au fait, cette fiction a atteint plus de 9500 vues, alors...Merci. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Helloooow : Enfin, j'ai ENFIN terminé ce chapitre...j'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais. *souffle*  
>Je suis donc désolée pour tout le temps que je mets à poster, même pour moi c'est dur. Vraiment. Je crois que je n'ai jamais passé autant de temps à écrire un chapitre...Bref. Celui-ci devrait vous plaire, et moi je le déteste. Sans doute parce-qu'au bout d'une semaine et quelques, il me sort par les yeux x)<br>Ainsi, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Les deux podcasters soupirèrent de soulagement quand Mathieu déverrouilla la porte de sa maison. Il leur avait fallu prendre le métro, marcher pendant un quart d'heure et éviter de se faire remarquer afin d'échapper à leurs fans traînant dans les rues. D'un pas traînant, ils entrèrent dans le petit corridor et se rendirent dans la cuisine.<br>- J'te sers un verre, je présume ? fit simplement le présentateur de Salut les Geeks.  
>- J'veux bien, ouais, et si ça pouvait être de l'eau, pour une fois…<br>- Ouais, modérons-nous, ricana l'adressé.

Antoine se passa la main dans les cheveux et s'assit face à la table de la pièce, se passa la main dans les cheveux, expirant tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons. Il ressentait le besoin subit de garder les idées claires. Autant éviter de prendre une bière, ça l'aiderait sans doute.  
>« Si je bois une goutte de trop, je vais plus faire attention à ce que je dis ou ce que je fais… et j'ai pas envie que la situation dérape comme l'autre fois », songeait-il pour se convaincre.<p>

Mathieu prit place à la table de la cuisine et y posa deux verres d'eau . Le brun plongea ses yeux dans le liquide, y noya son regard pendant une trentaine de secondes pendant que son acolyte buvait une gorgée dans son propre verre.  
>- Antoine ?<br>- Hein ?

L'intéressé papillonna des yeux, dévisagea son collègue.  
>- Ton verre d'eau a l'air de te fasciner, le taquina le faux schizophrène.<br>- Très drôle. Je réfléchissais.  
>- A quoi ?<br>- Rien…je sais plus, en fait.  
>- C'est ça, ironisa le châtain avec un sourire espiègle.<br>- Mais oui, j'te jure !  
>- Bah. De toute façon ça me concerne pas.<p>

« Oh que si », songea l'adressé.  
>- D'ailleurs, reprit Mathieu, j'ai entendu parler d'une conférence twitch que tu aurais organisée avant ton départ à Londres ?<br>- Ouais, c'était sympa. Une conf' un peu comme les autres, quoi. Des questions qui reviennent souvent, ma boîte mail infestée de messages…Ah et y'a eu des coupures, aussi. C'était chiant.  
>- Ca arrive. Mais c'est soûlant quand même.<br>- C'était bien la première fois que ma connexion était aussi naze.

Mathieu haussa les épaules.  
>- D'ailleurs, plein de gens m'ont demandé ce que je pensais de ton dernier épisode. Les gens parlaient quasiment que de ça sur la chat box.<br>- Ah ? Et tu as répondu ?  
>- Ce que j'en pensais réellement. Que j'le trouvais bien. D'ailleurs, tu comptes faire quoi pour la saison 5 ?<br>- Tu verras, ricana le présentateur de Salut les Geeks.  
>- T'es vraiment sadique, quand tu t'y mets.<br>- Mais moi aussi je t'aime, Antoinou, ironisa le châtain en déformant ses lèvres par un charmant duckface.  
>- Oh non, on va pas encore recommencer ! fit Antoine en retenant un éclat de rire.<br>- Et pourquoi pas ? reprit Mathieu de plus belle en reproduisant une mimique digne du seul personnage féminin qu'il ait inventé au cours de son émission.

Les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire.  
>- Mec, sur une échelle de un à dix, t'es malsain à quel point ? ricana Antoine.<br>- Oh, si seulement tu savais, mon chou, gloussa le faux schizophrène.

Le brun eut un sourire d'amusement, qui se figea sur ses lèvres avant de s'étirer en une triste petite courbe. Ces plaisanteries l'amusaient vraiment. Mais si seulement.  
>Si seulement ses sentiments étaient réellement réciproques…<br>Un goût amer dans la bouche, il ravala sa salive en grimaçant. C'était vraiment injuste. Et voilà que l'air commençait à lui manquer.  
>- Antoine ? Ca va ?<p>

L'adressé se racla la gorge, cligna des yeux en grimaçant. Inutile de mentir pour le coup.  
>- Pas trop, non. Faut que je respire une minute.<br>- Va dans le jardin, conseilla le châtain, je t'accompagne si tu veux.  
>- Non, c'est bon, fit simplement le présentateur de What the Cut en se levant.<p>

Il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, ne sachant s'il devait se plaquer la main sur le cœur ou contre le front. Après avoir fait coulisser la porte vitrée afin de sortir, Antoine se précipita au-dehors, s'adossa à un mur, inspira tout l'air que ses poumons pouvaient contenir. Expira. Leva les yeux vers le ciel à présent grisé. Au loin, des formes noires assombrissaient les nuages. Un orage se préparait.  
>La masse de tous ses sentiments lui retomba sur le crâne, écrasa ses épaules. Il tenta de repousser tous ses émois au loin.<br>« Ca ne sert à rien. Ce n'est pas possible »

Tout. Tout défilait dans sa tête. Ces mots qu'il gardait pour lui depuis trop longtemps. Ces pensées cachées. Ces regards qu'il avait gravé au plus profond de ses pensées afin de ne jamais les oublier.  
>Antoine dut se faire violence pour retourner sur ses pas, dans le salon.<br>Mathieu versait du lait dans la gamelle de son chat, accroupi au sol, et leva un regard empreint d'inquiétude vers son ami en remarquant son retour.  
>- Ca va un peu mieux ?<br>- Ouais, c'est bon.  
>- Sûr ? fit le plus petit en haussant un sourcil.<br>- Mais oui ! Tu t'inquiètes tant que ça ? plaisanta le présentateur de What the Cut.  
>- Si tu savais, mon amûr, ricana ledit schizophrène.<p>

Ils rirent de bon cœur. Antoine se passa la main dans les cheveux, ne sentant pas son sourire s'effacer pour laisser place à une moue mélancolique. Ressentant un certain malaise, il inspira une bouffée d'air.  
>- T'es sûr que ça va, Antoine ?<br>- Ouais, ouais, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées, mentit le plus grand avec un sourire un peu distrait.  
>- Antoine…c'est pas la première fois que tu me fais le coup..<br>- Non mais ça va, c'est bon, insista le brun, agacé.  
>- T'avais l'air vraiment déprimé.<br>- Je te dis que non, je réfléchissais.  
>- Bien sûr.<br>- Mais oui, je te dis.  
>- Bon, okay, soupira Mathieu en haussant les épaules.<p>

Sur ce, ouvrit la porte du frigo et y rangea la brique de lait.  
>Antoine réprima un soupir de soulagement. Il n'aurait sû expliquer pourquoi, mais il se sentait légèrement déçu que son ami ait lâché l'affaire. Vexé.<br>« Bordel, mais je suis jamais content, en fait ».

- Bon, euh, désolé, mais il va falloir que j'y aille, balbutia le grand brun, mes parents doivent m'attendre à l'heure qu'il est, et il faut que je me remette à mon épisode...

Il détourna rapidement les yeux afin de repérer sa veste, qu'il enfila.  
>- Okay, je te raccompagne jusqu'à la sortie, tout de même, approuva le faux schizophrène en emboîtant le pas à son collègue.<p>

Sur le pas de la porte, Antoine se retourna, faisant face à son hôte sans vraiment oser le regarder dans les yeux.  
>- Merci pour ta visite et ton accueil…et le tee-shirt. Vraiment.<br>- Bah de rien, sourit Mathieu en haussant les épaules.

Le présentateur de What the Cut se mordilla les lèvres.  
>« Bon, lâche le paquet, là, t'es lourd », soupira la voix de Richard depuis le fin fond de son crâne.<br>« Ta gueule ».  
>- Bon, ben à la prochaine, lança le châtain.<br>- Ouais, à plus, fit simplement Antoine avant de tourner la tête sur le côté.

Il sourit, se passa la main dans les cheveux, se gratta l'arrière du crâne.  
>- Ah, au fait, Mathieu…<br>- Ouais ?

Antoinel reposa les yeux sur son ami. Cette fois, il coula son regard dans le sien. Ses beaux yeux bleutés.  
>- Je t'aime.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, terminé. Pas la fiction, hein. Le chapitre.<br>Je vous présente une fois de plus mes plus plates excuses pour ces longs posts passés et à venir, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et pour une fois j'ai répondu à certaines reviews x)  
>N'hésitez donc pas à me donner vos avis, je suis ouverte à toutes critiques, du moment qu'elles ne sont pas injurieuses...voilà.<strong>

**Oh et d'ailleurs, la fiction a atteint les 10 500 vues, alors. Merci du fond du coeurs, mes écureuils volants. J'vous nem  
>Au prochain chapitre !<br>**


	19. Chapter 19

**HEEEEEY !  
>ENFIN, nom d'un tricératops ! *se prend une porte* Non, franchement, c'est le premier mot qui m'est venu à l'esprit après "nom d'un"...bref. Heureuse de refaire une virée ici ! Donc ! Après des semaines de périple pour écrire ce fichu chapitre, me revoici enfin.<br>J'espère que malgré son caractère dépressif, vous allez aimer ce chapitre, et je vous préviens que vous allez me détester d'avoir coupé de cette manière, à la fin...enfin je crois. Enfin. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Antoine poussa la porte de la cuisine, où sa mère l'accueillit avec un sourire. Il détourna le regard, répondit brièvement à une question qu'elle lui avait posée, il n'avait même pas fait attention à ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers l'escalier menant à sa chambre, monta les marches deux à deux en prétextant devoir se remettre à son épisode, s'enferma dans sa chambre.<br>Sitôt la porte fermée, le jeune homme s'adossa à la porte, ferma les yeux. Ses jambes cédèrent sous son propre poids. Il glissa le long de la paroi, se plaqua les mains sur le visage et expira tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons. Sa respiration se saccadait.  
>Non. Il n'allait quand même pas pleurer !<p>

Il posa une main sur son front et la passa dans ses cheveux. Serra les dents. Ravalant un sanglot, il se releva et tituba jusqu'à son bureau et le balaya du regard. Renonçant à se remettre à son épisode, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, ferma les yeux. Devant ses paupières closes, il revoyait tout se dérouler. Sa déclaration à l'improviste. Il se souvenait de sa propre attitude. Au moment de tout avouer à Mathieu, il était limpide, impassible. Puis après cela…une soudaine honte. Le châtain avait tiqué. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la surprise qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux, de la petite moue qui avait déformé ses lèvres fines. De son silence.  
>Face à cela, il n'avait pas sû faire face à son ami. Après lui avoir lancé un regard désolé, Antoine s'était éclipsé.<br>Après avoir pris le métro, sentant son cœur battre à ses tempes dans son cou et dans sa tête, il était arrivé chez lui, vidé de toute émotion. Puis au moment de pousser la porte de son domicile, une envie de hurler. Comme en ce moment même.  
>- Je suis vraiment trop con, murmura-t-il.<p>

Hurler, il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas alerter ses parents, les inquiéter, leur expliquer ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'il ressentait. C'était au-delà de ses force.  
>Il ne pouvait que souffrir en silence. Se morfondre.<p>

Son téléphone sonna. En soupirant, il se fit violence pour le sortir de sa poche.  
>Constatant que l'émetteur de l'appel n'était autre que Mathieu, il hésita longuement avant de décrocher. Son cœur se serrait, il voyait déjà arriver ses paroles. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire. Et cependant, il colla l'appareil à son oreille.<br>- Ouais ?  
>- Antoine, c'est quoi ce bordel ?<p>

L'adressé serra les dents, se sentant bouillir d'agacement.  
>- C'était pas assez clair ?<p>

Seul le silence lui répondit. Une dizaine de secondes passa, puis Mathieu reprit la parole.  
>- Si, mais….j'ai pensé que tu déconnais pendant un moment... Mais tu t'es démerdé comment, putain ?<br>- Je sais pas, Mathieu, ça m'est tombé dessus, soupira le brun, j'avais pas prévu ça…

Après un silence de quelques secondes, le châtain reprit :  
>- ..ça fait longtemps ?<br>- J'sais plus…quelques semaines.  
>- …t'étais vraiment bourré quand tu m'as embrassé ?<br>- Oui. Et j'étais pas sûr de t'aimer à l'époque. C'est le lendemain que j'ai réalisé.

Tant qu'à avouer, autant vider son sac. Antoine se sentait amorphe. Tout ce qu'il ne pouvait plus garder pour lui, il le lui disait. De toute façon, ça n'avait plus d'importance.  
>Un nouveau silence se fit, s'étira.<br>- J'suis désolé, mec, soupira le brun.  
>- Antoine…tout ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est de l'amitié, souffla l'adressé, presque gêné.<br>- Je comprends.

Le présentateur de What the Cut ravala sa salive. Il sentait une boule d'angoisse se former dans sa gorge.  
>- Antoine ?<p>

L'adressé serra les dents. Entendre de la compassion dans la voix de son ami dans une telle situation le rendait malade.  
>- Quoi ? renifla-t-il.<br>- Tu resteras toujours un ami pour moi... Enfin… même si tu veux plus me voir à cause de ça plus tard…  
>- La plupart du temps, c'est pas celui qui se prend un râteau qui demande si on peut rester amis ? soupira le brun.<p>

Les bafouillages de Mathieu étaient presque risibles, tant ils étaient maladroits.  
>- Si, mais je tiens quand même à toi.<br>- Bordel.  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Rien. J'me suis rappelé que pendant plusieurs mois j'ai réfléchi à ce que je ressentais vraiment pour toi et je trouvais pas ce que c'était. Je savais pas si je te considérais comme un frère ou plus….ç'aurait été tellement plus simple si je t'avais vu comme un frère…

Silence. Mathieu ne répondit pas. Tout simplement parce-qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Alors ce n'était que maintenant qu'il le lui avouait. Que maintenant, maintenant qu'il avait effacé ses sentiments pour Antoine. Maintenant qu'il ne restait plus une trace d'amour en lui.  
>« L'ironie du sort », songea-t-il.<br>Puis il inspira une bouffée d'air, le combiné collé contre l'oreille.  
>- Je…<br>- Quoi ? souffla le brun, presque agacé.

Mathieu soupira.  
>- Je sais pas. J'étais en train de me demander si un jour j'avais pu me poser des questions à ton propos comme toi tu l'as fait sur moi, mais…je pense pas. Je pense que je t'ai jamais aimé.<p>

Antoine eut un sourire triste.  
>- Jamais, donc ?<br>- Jamais.

Le présentateur de What the Cut serra les dents. S'empressa de lâcher :  
>- Désolé, mais je vais rester dans mon coin pendant un bout de temps, je pense.<br>- Okay.  
>- J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir les idées.<br>- Je comprends.  
>- J'vais devoir te laisser, d'ailleurs…<br>- Okay.

Mathieu se mordit la lèvre. Tout simplement parce-qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire, qu'il aurait aimé trouver les mots pour réconforter son ami, lui arracher ne serait-ce qu'un sourire…  
>La voix d'Antoine l'arracha à ses songes.<br>- Mec ?  
>- Ouais ?<br>- Tu gardes tout ça pour toi ?  
>- Ouais, t'inquiète.<br>- Bon. A plus.  
>- A plus.<p>

Antoine raccrocha. Bascula la tête en arrière, plaqua une main contre ses yeux et se mordit la langue. « Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Jamais »  
>La gorge serrée, il posa son téléphone sur les draps, à ses côtés, avant de basculer sur le côté. Se bloquant la tête entre les avant-bras, il lâcha prise. Une larme vint embuer ses yeux, roula sur sa joue. Un sanglot secoua sa poitrine.<br>Se recroquevillant sur lui-même, il se passa les mains dans les cheveux, en arracha quelques-uns au passage, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et laissa libre cours à ses pleurs.

Mathieu se râcla la gorge, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Replaçant son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon, le jeune homme se rendit dans la cuisine et se servit un verre de café brûlant qu'il but en quelques brèves gorgées. Reposant son verre sur le bar, il s'accouda au rebord de bois et se massa les tempes.  
>« Bordel ».<br>Tantôt il se reprochait de ne pas avoir remarqué les sentiments d'Antoine auparavant…  
>« Bon en même temps, il le cachait assez bien »<p>

Le jeune homme soupira. La suite du « tantôt », il n'en était pas très fier. Tantôt il se reprochait de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, tantôt il se comprenait de moins en moins. « _Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Jamais_. »  
>Mathieu soupira.<br>- Pourquoi je lui ai menti… ?

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilou. Terminus. Je ne peux pas prévoir quand est-ce-que j'écrirai le prochain chapitre. Ca dépend de mon temps libre, de...tout. Quoi qu'il en soit, je tiens à remercier Rin Misaki et Foxie de m'avoir soutenu pendant que j'écrivais ce chapitre, pour ces petits délires tapés sur twitter, c'était, comment dire. Epique.<br>Bref.  
>Je suis désolée mais pour le moment je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews que vous avez posté sur le chapitre précédent, je le ferai dès que j'en aurai la possibilité.<br>Et puis...euh...ah oui. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, les touches de votre clavier ne sont pas censées exploser.  
>Sur ce, je vous laisse, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !<br>**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bien le bonjour/soir. Me voici enfin avec ce vingtième chapitre de in vino veritas (wow...déjà.), vous risquez d'avoir envie de me tuer si je vous dis qu'il est prêt depuis hier soir mais que j'ai pas pu le poster x)  
>Bref. Bonne lecture !<strong>

* * *

><p>Recroquevillé sur son lit, son oreiller serré entre ses bras, les yeux clos. C'est ainsi qu'Antoine avait passé plusieurs heures, sans bouger, le visage morne. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il dormait, si sa respiration, tantôt paisible tantôt saccadée, n'était audible. Sa poitrine se soulevait avec difficulté à chaque bouffée d'oxygène inspirée, comme si chacune le faisait souffrir comme s'il peinait à faire cet effort pourtant si habituel qu'on l'oubliait en temps normal. Lui, cela lui coûtait. Respirer. C'était si douloureux. Il ressentait tant d'angoisse, de frustration, de tristesse s'écouler dans ses veines, embuer ses poumons à chaque inspiration. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent.<br>Antoine n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps il était dans cet état, du moins, combien de temps il avait passé allongé ainsi sur son lit. Depuis qu'il avait reposé son téléphone suite à l'appel de Mathieu. Mais depuis combien de temps…  
>Ses parents le laissaient dans son coin, pensant qu'il travaillait sur son épisode. S'ils savaient.<br>Il poussa un profond soupir. Une multitude de questions tournoyait dans son crâne. Une infinité de pensées.  
>Tout d'abord, il avait ressenti comme une déchirure dans son crâne. La réaction de Mathieu, il s'était doutée qu'elle serait comme cela. Mais la vivre était bien pire que d'y songer.<br>« En même temps, je vois pas pourquoi il m'aimerait » « ç'aurait été trop parfait. »  
>Le jeune homme enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. La gorge serrée, se mordant l'intérieur des joues, il ne parvint cependant pas à retenir ses larmes.<br>- Bordel, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.  
>« Je suis vraiment un abruti. » « Pourquoi je lui ai dit ? »<br>Sa voix s'étouffa dans un sanglot. Il avait envie de frapper dans le mur longeant son lit. Jusqu'à le fissurer, jusqu'à se casser un os. Jusqu'à en saigner. Pourtant, il n'y parvenait pas.  
>« J'y parviens pas ? On va voir ç a. »<p>

Se redressant, le brun posa un regard larmoyant, rempli de haine, sur le mur couvert de tapisserie. Son poing le percuta de plein fouet, s'écrasa contre la paroi.  
>Il avait mal. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Au moins, ça aurait le mérite de le défouler. Il envoya un deuxième coup, plus violent, frappa une troisième fois.<br>Se mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieure, il s'interrompit, ressentant une douleur soudaine lui brûler le poing. Lentement, l'examina, fit jouer ses articulation, remarquant quelques égratignures au niveau de ses articulations métacarpo-phalangiennes. La peau rougie, abîmée, il haussa légèrement les sourcils. Oui, il avait mal, mais c'était si inférieur à ce qu'il ressentait. Au fond de sa poitrine, son cœur se serrait tellement. S'écroulant sur son matelas, il s'enfouit le visage dans les mains et laissa libre cours à ses larmes.  
>Une sonnerie le tira de ses pleurs. Ce n'était pas la première depuis qu'il s'était plongé dans sa mélancolie. Et il n'avait répondu à aucun appel depuis. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir qui l'appelait. Que ce soit Mathieu ou n'importe qui d'autre, il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Sauf quand il s'agissait du troisième appel et que ce petit manège commençait à l'exaspérer. Relevant la tête, il lança un regard morbide à son téléphone, tendit la main pour s'en saisir.<br>La sonnerie cessa. Non sans un soupir, Antoine déverrouilla le combiné, releva les yeux vers Richard, assis au fond du lit, ses deux billes d'yeux rivées sur lui.  
>- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, toi, grogna le brun en faisant la moue.<p>

En vérifiant l'identité de l'émetteur de l'appel, il haussa un sourcil en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait ni de Mathieu, ni de Nyo, mais bien d'un de ses amis, dont il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis un bon bout de temps. Du moins, qu'il n'avait pas revu. Il soupira, une fois de plus, se passa distraitement la main dans les cheveux après avoir essuyé ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Il tapota sur l'écran afin de parvenir à la page de ses SMS. Il ne tenait pas à le rappeler avec des sanglots dans la voix. En quelques secondes, il pianota sur le clavier tactile :  
><strong>- Fred, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a, bordel ? <strong>

La réponse fusa.  
><strong>- Bah j'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis longtemps…j'voulais savoir comment tu vas.<br>- Bien. Je bosse sur mon épisode.  
>- Bon okay, je me pointe chez toi bientôt.<br>- Je te dis que je bosse.  
>- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Tu te fais chier, ça se lit dans tes messages.<br>- Que dalle.  
>- Ou t'es déprimé ?<br>- Non je te dis.  
>- Alors tu t'emmerdes. J'arrive.<br>- Mais Freeeeed, putaiiiin….  
>- Je me pointe chez toi ce soir.<strong>

* * *

><p>Antoine renonça à répondre et poussa un profond soupir.<p>

« On a même plus le droit de déprimer… »

Mathieu éteignit son ordinateur, songeur. Tout d'abord parce-qu'il travaillait toujours sur le script de son premier épisode de la saison cinq de Salut les Geeks. En ce qui concernait l'introduction, il craignait qu'elle ne paraisse trop bâclée… il avait déjà eu l'idée de faire hommage à un épisode de Docteur House pour son évasion de l'asile, mais…ce serait si compliqué…Evidemment, il faudrait qu'il tourne tout chez lui, et les meubles posaient problème…sans doute faudrait-il tout déplacer pour que la pièce dans laquelle se passait le tournage semble vide.  
>Il avait prévu tant de changement…changer de fond, demander à Nyo d'en concevoir un nouveau, supprimer la télévision de l'arrière-plan, tourner les prochains épisodes avec un nouveau collègue à qui il enseignerait tout ce qu'il savait dans le domaine du podcast.<br>Ce nouveau collègue, il l'avait repéré depuis un peu plus d'un mois un musicien très sympathique à qui il avait emprunté une musique pour l'épisode quatre-vingt cinq.  
>Il s'en souvenait parfaitement : le courant était passé tout de suite, rayant immédiatement de sa liste mentale tous les autres candidats au « poste ».<br>Ils avaient discuté de ne traiter que deux vidéos par épisode, de rédiger les scripts ensemble – ce qu'ils feraient sous peu -. Encore fallait-il finaliser l'introduction de la vidéo. Il manquait quelque chose, mais…  
>Tant pis. Il y réfléchirait une autre fois.<br>Il vérifia l'heure sur son téléphone portable et composa rapidement le numéro de Nyo.  
>Au bout de deux sonneries, le jeune homme décrocha.<br>- Allo ?  
>- Salut, ça va ?<br>- Mouais, un peu crevé, mais bon. Et toi ?  
>- Honnêtement, j'ai connu mieux. J'appelais pour savoir comment tu t'en sortais avec le nouveau fond.<br>- Ca avance doucement, mais ça va. Je t'envoie une capture d'écran sur skype si tu veux.  
>- Je regarderai plus tard, alors. Je viens d'éteindre mon ordi.<br>- Bah, c'est toi qui vois.  
>- Ouais, soupira le châtain.<br>- Au fait, t'aurais pas des nouvelles d'Antoine ? Ca fait plusieurs fois que j'essaie de le joindre et il répond pas.

Mathieu tiqua.  
>- Il a dû éteindre son téléphone, non ?<br>- Ben non, j'entends bien toutes les sonneries, donc…  
>- Il a peut-être paumé son téléphone, alors.<br>- Il le perd jamais. Soit il lui est arrivé quelque chose, ce dont je doute vu qu'il sort pas de chez lui, soit il veut pas me répondre.  
>- Donc t'avances qu'il veut pas te répondre, en fait.<br>- Ben après y avoir réfléchi…ouais. Et d'habitude, quand il répond pas, c'est soit qu'il est complètement déprimé, soit qu'il est très énervé…

Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks se râcla la gorge, gêné.  
>- Pourquoi il devrait être énervé à ton avis ?<br>- Je…je sais pas, son logiciel de montage a encore dû crasher ?  
>- Nan, même quand ça arrive, il me répond.<br>- Ah, bah…je sais pas.  
>- Ca a pas l'air de t'inquiéter, toi.<br>- Bah si, si , mais ça doit pas être grave, mentit l'adressé.  
>- Sauf que t'en sais rien.<br>- Mais si, soupira le podcaster, il a juste besoin de…

Il se pinça les lèvres. Et voilà qu'il manquait de cracher le morceau.  
>- De quoi ?<br>- Rien. Je sais pas, bafouilla-t-il.  
>- T'en es sûr ? soupira le dessinateur.<p>

Mathieu se mordilla les lèvres.  
>- Bon, qu'est-ce-que tu sais ? soupira Nyo.<br>- Il a besoin de rester seul, enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a fait comprendre, lâcha le faux schizophrène.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Je..j'en sais rien.  
>- Bon, parfois tu mens bien, mais là ça s'entend tellement bien que t'en es presque ridicule, mec.<br>- Je lui ai promis de pas en parler. C'est un problème entre lui et moi.  
>- Du genre ?<br>- Je dirai rien.  
>- Mathieu, s'il te plaîîît…<br>- Non.  
>- Si tu me le dis pas, je me pointe chez lui pour lui demander.<br>- Fais pas ça, je t'ai dit qu'il a besoin d'être seul.  
>- Tu sais ce que je veux, alors.<br>- Nope.  
>- Bon okay. Il t'aime, c'est ça ?<br>- Arrête d'essayer de deviner, je dirai rien, balbutia Mathieu, un certain malaise dans la voix.  
>- J'ai raison, je l'entends.<br>- N'importe quoi.  
>- Non mais ça tombe bien, en fait, parce-que je lui ai fait cracher le morceau, donc je suis au courant.<br>- Tu fais chier.  
>- Je sais. Donc, il t'a avoué, c'est ça ?<br>- Bah oui.  
>- Et c'est pour ça qu'il reste dans son coin ?<br>- Faut croire.  
>- Ca va quand même ? T'es pas trop traumatisé ?<br>- Ben honnêtement, je me sens bizarre. Je lui ai expliqué clairement que c'était pas réciproque, mais…  
>- Mais ?<br>- Je sais pas. Ca me met super mal à l'aise, j'ai pas envie de ruiner notre amitié avec ça.  
>- Normal.<br>- Et je sais pas pourquoi mais…  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Non, j'ai rien dit, j'ai pas à te l'expliquer.  
>- Ben au point où j'en suis, je connais toute l'histoire, tu sais.<br>- Bon okay. Je lui ai expliqué que je l'avais toujours considéré comme un frère, mais j'ai menti, je sais pas pourquoi.  
>- C'est-à-dire ? Tu l'aimes aussi ?<br>- Hey, non !  
>- Alors c'est quoi cette histoire de mensonge ?<br>- Bon désolé, mais je vais tout te lâcher sur la tronche : pendant un temps, je l'ai aimé.  
>- Oh merde.<br>- Et comme j'étais persuadé que c'était pas réciproque, je me suis obligé à l'oublier. Donc maintenant, je le considère juste comme un ami.  
>« Je crois ».<p>

- Pourquoi tu lui as menti, alors ?  
>- Justement, j'en sais rien.<br>- Putain, cette histoire est d'un compliqué.  
>- Ouais. On peut changer de sujet ?<br>- Ouaip. Donc, l'image de fond de ton émission…  
>- Ouais. Tu m'envoies une capture bientôt ?<br>- Tout de suite. On se rejoint sur skype si tu veux.  
>- Okay à toute.<br>- Yep.

Mathieu raccrocha, rangea le téléphone dans sa poche.  
>Il se rendit dans la cuisine, se servit un café et en avala une gorgée brûlante.<br>Focalisant ses pensées sur Antoine, il tenta de comprendre pourquoi il lui avait menti. Peut-être pour lui faire moins de mal ?  
>Peut-être pas.<br>Antoine. Le pauvre. A l'heure qu'il était , il devait encore être cloîtré dans sa chambre, à s'arracher les cheveux. Il aurait voulu le réconforter, mais il est si difficile de résoudre le problème de quelqu'un quand on en est la source.

« Cette histoire est bien compliquée ».

* * *

><p>Antoine dévisagea son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés, ses yeux encore rougis. Il soupira. Si seulement il pouvait avoir l'air normal lorsque Frédérick arriverait chez lui. Il n'avait pas envie que son ami se doute de quoi que ce soit.<br>« Bon, au pire, je trouverai bien un prétexte. Suffit juste que j'aie pas l'air dépressif »

Comme pour se donner raison, il adressa un sourire à son reflet. Un sourire tellement faux et crispé qu'il faisait plus encore ressortir son expression amorphe.  
>« Bon okay. Merde. »<br>Enfilant un tee-shirt, il sortit de la salle de bains. Il avait déjà prévenu ses parents de l'arrivée de son camarade, qui passerait la nuit chez eux.  
>La sonnerie de l'entrée retentit. En soupirant, il dévala les escaliers, traversa la cuisine et ouvrit la porte.<br>Les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagèrent pendant deux longues secondes, déformèrent les traits de leur visage par la surprise avant de s'exclamer d'une même voix :

- Oh putain !  
>- T'as encore maigri ! lança Antoine en clignant des yeux sous la stupeur.<br>- T'as une tête de zombie !  
>- Ouais, j'suis défoncé et j'ai passé la journée sur l'ordi, mentit le présentateur de What the Cut.<br>- Et tes cheveux mouillés, c'est…tellement CHOQUANT !  
>- Oui monsieur, je suis un être humain qui se douche comme tout le monde.<br>- Ah bon ? ricana Fred.

En réponse, Antoine se mit à rire.  
>- Entre !<br>- C'est marrant, t'es juste hyper accueillant alors que quand je t'ai envoyé des sms, on aurait dit que tu allais miner le chemin de chez moi à ta maison.  
>- Bah. Même si je l'avais fait, tu aurais trouvé le moyen de venir.<p>

Ils gravirent l'escalier de bois et entrèrent dans la chambre d'Antoine.  
>- Je sais pas, mais je vais te faire sortir de chez toi dès demain.<br>- Tu veux vraiment que mes fans m'assassinent, en fait, ricana le brun.  
>- Y'a un peu de ça, mais c'est pas tout.<br>- Bon, on va où alors ?

Fred arbora un grand sourire.  
>- Au parc Astérix !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà. J'ai évité de faire un cliffhanger, pour une fois. On se retrouve donc au prochain chapitre et je tiens à vous remercier pour votre attention et vos reviews qui me mettent toujours un baume au coeur. La fiction a dépassé les 12500 vues et je sais pas si c'est beaucoup, mais pour moi, ça l'est. Donc merci.<br>N'hésitez pas à poster une review, ça n'a jamais tué personne (je crois), et on se revoit au prochain chapitre !  
>A la prochaine, mes nécureuils :3<br>**


	21. Chapter 21

**Helloooow ! Me revoilà enfin, pas de parenthèses, cette fois-ci. Ca faisait vraiment longtemps que j'avais pas posté. Bref. Vous l'attendiez peut-être, en tout cas, moi, je l'attendais , alors voici ce nouveau chapitre de in vino veritas. Bonne lecture, go !**

* * *

><p>Mathieu souleva difficilement les paupières, papillonna des yeux, fronça les sourcils. Se redressant sur son matelas, il se plaqua la main contre le front. Et voilà qu'après une remise en question inutile, il était pris d'une migraine. Génial. Qui plus est, il se devait bien d'avouer que le fait de ne pas comprendre son propre comportement l'exaspérait.<br>« D'accord, je l'ai aimé », admit-il en un soupir intérieur.  
>Mais s'il pouvait se l'avouer, il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'en faire prendre connaissance à Antoine.<br>Pourquoi ?  
>Déjà…pour éviter de le faire souffrir. Car si Mathieu savait pertinemment qu'il ne ressentait rien de supérieur à de l'amitié envers le présentateur de What the Cut, la simple idée de le voir souffrir lui était insupportable. « De le voir souffrir, ou de le faire souffrir ? »<br>Les deux.  
>Ensuite...avouer à Antoine qu'il avait eu autrefois des sentiments pour lui…ça n'amènerait à rien. Juste à l'enfoncer plus encore dans sa mélancolie.<br>Au final, le cheminement de sa pensée le faisait répondre à sa propre question.  
>« Mine de rien, tu l'as fait souffrir quand même lorsque tu lui as déclaré que tu ne l'avais jamais aimé », soupira le Panda, à l'intérieur de son crâne.<p>

N'importe quoi. Cette voix, c'était lui-même qui l'inventait pour se faire une auto-remarque…D'ailleurs, même s'il l'inventait lui-même, cette voix avait raison.

« Au final, je ne fais ça que pour le protéger », soupira-t-il mentalement, « je l'ai déjà assez fait souffrir comme ça… »  
>« Mais bordel, pourquoi je me cherche des raisons valables à chaque fois que je fais quelque chose ?! »<br>Il soupira, une fois de plus, et se passa la main dans les cheveux.  
>Quoi qu'il en soit, il regrettait réellement ce qui se passait.<br>Antoine s'éloignait de lui, et c'était tout à fait normal. Il fallait bien qu'il prenne ses distances. Qu'il l'oublie.  
>C'était dans l'ordre des choses.<p>

« Alors pourquoi je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça ? »

Mathieu se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de retourner en arrière. Pour revivre ces fous rires, ces discussions, ces entrevues. Toutes ces petites pièces de puzzle qui constituaient leur amitié, tous ces petits moments qu'ils ne revivraient peut-être jamais ensemble. Car plus rien ne serait pareil.  
>Tout cela, il le regrettait. Revoir Antoine devenait une nécessité. Le simple fait de songer qu'ils ne risquaient pas de s'adresser la parole pendant plusieurs semaines, voire des mois, le faisait pester.<p>

Il eut un ricanement déçu. « Je suis un égoïste, en fait. »  
>« Cette histoire est stupide »<p>

Il se plaqua une main sur le visage, se frotta les yeux, s'ébouriffa les cheveux.  
>Son téléphone sonna.<p>

En réprimant un soupir, il jeta les yeux sur l'écran du combiné, haussa un sourcil en voyant le nom de Frédéric Molas s'afficher. Se saisissant lascivement de son cellulaire, le présentateur de Salut les Geeks lâcha d'une voix monocorde :

- Ouais ?

- Oh mon dieu, cette voix si pleine de joie, ironisa le gamer.

- Mouais. Ca va ?

- Bah moi, toujours, je reviens du Parc Astérix avec Antoine, débita la voix de Fred avec gaieté.

L a simple allusion au nom de son ami glaça le sang de Mathieu. Il déglutit, Fred reprit :

- Ouais, donc je voulais savoir si ça te dirait pas qu'on fasse une sortie tous ensemble, un de ces jours.

- En quel honneur ? ironisa le châtain avec un sourire ironique.  
>- Bah déjà pour faire sortir Antoine. Il est un peu déprimé, je sais pas pourquoi. Il veut pas en parler. - Tu sais pas, toi ?<p>

- Non, fit simplement l'adressé.

Il entendait sa voix trembler, légèrement. Décidément, s'il n'arrivait plus à mentir correctement, en un seul mot, c'est qu'il tombait bien bas.

- Bon, dommage. Et donc, je pensais que faire une surprise à Antoine et faire une sortie entre lui, - - Nyo, toi et moi, ça le ferait, il s'entend super bien avec vous, vous pourriez lui remonter le moral, non ?

- Euh, non, désolé, ça va pas être possible pour moi, bafouilla le châtain.

- Ah ? Pourquoi ?

- J'ai…pas le temps, lança le plus petit à tout hasard.

- Menteur, ricana Frédéric au travers du téléphone, allez, pour ton pote !

- Non, désolé, fit simplement Mathieu, de plus en plus embarrassé.

- Explique.

Le châtain se mordit la lèvre. Que pouvait-il dire ? « Il est tombé amoureux de moi et j'ai peur qu'il veuille pas me voir » ? « Je veux pas le mettre mal à l'aise » ?

Fred éclata de rire.

- T'es amoureux de lui ou quoi ? ricana-t-il.  
>- Non mais ça va pas ? répliqua Mathieu du tac au tac.<p>

Il feignit un rire, sans vraiment comprendre comment il faisait pour avoir l'air aussi sincère. C'aurait bien arrangé Antoine que son amour soit réciproque.

- Bon, t'as gagné, je viens, sourit faussement le présentateur de Salut les Geeks.

- Bah tu vois, quand tu veux ! Je te donnerai des infos sur le lieu de rendez-vous et tout ça tout ça par sms, okay ?

- Okay. C'est pour quand, cette sortie, sinon ?

- Demain.

- …okay. T'es pressé, toi.  
>- J'aime pas voir ton amoureux dans cet état, le taquina le gamer.<br>- Ha-ha-ha, fit simplement Mathieu d'un ton monocorde.

- Bon, désolé, je vais devoir raccrocher, j'ai quasiment plus de batterie.

- Okay, à plus.

- A demain, ouais.

Mathieu raccrocha, poussa un soupir et laissa tomber son téléphone sur un coussin du canapé. Le jeune homme s'assit, se saisit de son ordinateur portable posé sur la table basse, l'alluma. Sans réellement savoir ce qu'il voulait y faire. Cela devenait presque un réflexe. Décidément, il devenait accro aux écrans. Et il avait mal aux yeux, ces derniers temps.  
>Il se souvenait avoir rendez-vous chez un ophtalmologiste au cours de l'après-midi, mais en attendant, il fallait qu'il s'occupe.<p>

Le podcaster resta figé pendant quelques secondes après avoir entré son mot de passe sur son ordinateur. Il ne savait même pas quoi faire. Sur le bureau informatique lui faisant face, il y avait quelques dossiers de photos.  
>Sans savoir pourquoi, Mathieu ouvrit un dossier. Puis un autre. Cliqua sur une photographie. Une où il faisait une grimace assez louche, et Antoine, à ses côtés, renchérissait le côté glauque de l'image. Avec un sourire plus étrange encore.<br>Il appuya sur la touche « suivant ». Une autre photographie, prise par Nyo, d'Antoine et lui se faisant une accolade, pris dans un fou rire.  
>La scène arracha un sourire au vidéaste.<br>Une autre. Nyo et Antoine. Une photo prise le même jour. Mathieu détailla le visage d'Antoine, ce sourire qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis si longtemps.  
>Ces yeux pétillants de joie.<p>

Photo suivante. Eux trois. Les images défilèrent sous les yeux du jeune homme. Revoir ce visage souriant lui avait manqué. Le rendait un peu plus heureux.  
>Une autre photographie d'Antoine, faisant une grimace, le fit éclater de rire.<p>

Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir revu ces photographies depuis une éternité.

« C'est comme si elles avaient été effacées de mes souvenirs »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage riant d'Antoine, sur une photographie suivante. Un sourire naquit à nouveau sur les lèvres fines.

Minute.  
>Mathieu cligna des yeux, se plaqua une main sur le front, recula sur le sofa, s'éloignant de l'écran. Les paroles de Frédéric lui revenaient en tête.<br>Il déglutit.

« T'es amoureux ou quoi ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà. Je sais que la fin est méchante mais là j'en peux plus. J'ai déjà établi la trame du prochain chapitre, alors je l'écrirai quand...je pourrai.<br>Je tiens également à vous remercier pour votre attention, c'est vraiment touchant. Je n'ai pas le temps de vérifier les vues sur la fiction, pour une fois, mais 150 reviews, pour moi, c'est énorme, alors merci, merci beaucoup.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, on se retrouve au suivant.  
>N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir de connaître l'avis des lecteurs sur son travail.<strong>

**On se retrouve au prochain chapitre,  
><strong>

**Je vous aime, mes nécureuils !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey. Au bout de cinq petits mois d'absence, me revoici ! Effectivement, ça a été long. Je vous remercie cependant pour votre attention, j'ai été heureuse de constater que malgré mon absence interminable (c'est le cas de le dire), la fiction a continué à être lue, c'est vraiment touchant. Alors merci beaucoup à vous**

**. Je tente de rendre les chapitres plus vivants, faire en sorte qu'il ne se passe pas toujours la même chose, ne pas trop déformer les personnages, mais c'est assez compliqué et le résultat n'est pas convainquant d'après moi. J'espère que c'est supportable pour vous.  
>Me revoici donc avec ce 22e chapitre (déjà ? Hem.), j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à vous !<strong>

* * *

><p>Dans Paris, au beau milieu des rues, du bourdonnement continu de la ville, des passants et des pigeons roulait une voiture, et dans cette voiture étaient assis trois singuliers personnages.<p>

- C'était la rue à droite le cinéma, soupira Antoine.

- Tiens donc, c'est vrai, gloussa le conducteur.

- Et maintenant que tu peux tourner à droite pour y retourner qu'est-ce-que tu fous Frédéric, putain ?!  
>- On va juste récupérer quelqu'un d'autre avant d'y aller, précisa Nyo.<p>

Antoine haussa un sourcil. Frédéric et Nyo se lancèrent un regard complice avant de ricaner en choeur.  
>- Et ça vous amuse de vous foutre de ma gueule ? fit le présentateur de What the Cut en s'accoudant au rebord de la vitre.<p>

Assis sur la banquette arrière, à l'écart alors que ses deux camarades étaient disposés à côté l'un de l'autre au-devant du véhicule, le brun se sentait légèrement mis à l'écart. Non, plus précisément, comme un gamin que ses parents s'amusaient à taquiner.

Il souffla d'exaspération en jetant un regard au travers de la vitre, se passa la main dans les cheveux et retint un bâillement. Il pouvait tout de même s'avouer que même si ses deux amis passaient leur temps à l'asticoter, ils étaient parvenus à lui remonter le moral. Du moins, il ne passait plus l'intégralité de son temps à penser à la gaffe qu'il avait faite quelques jours auparavant.  
>Frédéric et Nyo se félicitaient eux-mêmes d'avoir réussi à lui arracher quelques rires. C'est qu'il était presque redevenu comme avant, Antoine.<br>- Euh...les mecs on va où, là ?

- Tu reconnais pas le chemin ? ricana Frédéric en se tournant vers lui au premier stop survenu sur la route.

Antoine releva l'expression de ses yeux moqueurs.  
>« Oh que si ». Il avait même bien peur de le reconnaître, ce chemin. Comme synchronisé avec ses pensées, le parcours de la voiture se stoppa à ce moment là, face à la porte de l'appartement de Mathieu Sommet. Frédéric et Nyo sortirent de la voiture, le grand brun fit de même après une petite seconde de réflexion. Mathieu se tenait là, sur le trottoir. Il les attendait.<p>

Le pseudo-schyzophrène déglutit en apercevant Antoine. « Oh putain ». Il secoua légèrement la tête et décida de faire comme si tout était normal. Tant qu'il ne parlerait pas au présentateur de What the Cut. Parce-qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment se comporter avec lui. En adressant un sourire à ses camarades, il réalisa qu'il s'était fourré dans un sacré pétrin. À l'heure où ses sentiments étaient plus qu'incertains à l'égard de son ami en mauvaise posture, voilà qu'il acceptait à contrecoeur de faire une sortie avec lui et deux potes pour lui _remonter le moral_ ? Mais comment leur expliquer. Minute. Nyo était au courant.  
>- C'est marrant, j'étais presque sûr que vous aviez dit « rendez-vous à onze heures », ricana Mathieu à l'adresse de ses compagnons.<br>- Bah, à vingt minutes près, tu vas pas en faire tout un gâteau, renchérit le graphiste.  
>- C'est vrai que pour seulement vingt, ironisa le châtain.<p>

- C'est un sarcasme ? intervint Fred en imitant le ton du présentateur de Salut les Geeks.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Puis le regard du châtain ripa sur la silhouette d'un type aux cheveux en bataille, un type un peu à l'écart, ne sachant pas trop où se mettre, une main dans une poche, l'autre dans les cheveux, en train de se gratter le crâne. Et Mathieu savait très bien ce que cela signifiait. Qu'il était mal à l'aise. Ô combien mal.

« Sans doute autant que moi », songea-t-il.

Le temps d'échanger un regard, et le présentateur de Salut les Geeks franchissait les trois pas constituant la barrière de sécurité qu'ils avaient établie sans se concerter. Et le fait de la briser créait un certain malaise entre eux deux.  
>Faire comme si tout était normal. Être normal...«<em> Nom de dieu c'est fini, oui ?!<em> »  
>Oh, et au diable la gêne. Si Fred comprenait ce qui se passait, ç'allait être le bordel. Mathieu tendit la main à son camarade, tentant de le faire le plus normalement du monde.<p>

- Comment tu vas, mec ?

Antoine esquissa un sourire dont il n'aurait sû déterminer la sincérité.

- Mieux, et toi ?

_Mieux._ S'il disait ça devant les autres...Ils étaient au courant ? Pas forcément...non, il pouvait tout aussi bien faire semblant de parler d'autre chose en discutant de la vérité.  
>« On appelle ça un quiproquo, abruti » « - La ferme »<p>

- Bien, bien. On devait se faire un ciné, c'est ça ?

- Ouais. Je sais toujours pas ce qu'on va voir, d'ailleurs, fit le brun en se tournant vers ses deux acolytes en haussant la voix.  
>- Pourquoi tu nous regardes ? répliqua Nyo. On sait pas non plus, hein.<br>- Putain mais les mecs, d'où on organise des sorties la veille au soir sans prévoir ce qu'on va faire ?  
>- Sans prévoir ? T'es fou, toi ! On va au ciné ! ironisa Fred.<p>

Antoine se plaqua la main contre le front tandis que Frédéric et Nyo regagnaient leur place dans la voiture en ricanant. Mathieu les regarda faire en constatant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'asseoir sur la banquette arrière à côté du présentateur de What the Cut. À croire qu'ils avaient planifié un complot.  
>Installés chacun à une extrémité de la banquette, prenant bien garde à ne pas être trop proche l'un de l'autre, les deux humoristes étaient accoudés au rebord de leur vitre respective.<p>

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'on arrivera au bon horaire, au moins ? engagea le châtain.  
>- Bah oui on a vérifié quand même, pouffa Fred.<br>- Ah, tu me rassures !  
>- Nan je déconnais. Mais il doit bien y avoir un film qui commencera quand on arrivera.<p>

- Mais t'es sérieux mec ?! s'éberlua Antoine en s'extirpant de son silence, On a déjà vingt minutes de retard et en plus tu de pas savoir quel film on va voir t'as pas les horaires des séances ?!  
>- Bah si jamais y'en a aucun quand on arrivera, on attendra les prochaines séances devant le ciné, sourit Nyo en haussant les épaules.<br>- Vous êtes...  
>- On sait, ricanèrent Fred et Nyo en choeur.<p>

Antoine soupira et jeta les yeux au-dehors. Une quinte de minute plus tard, la voiture s'arrêtait devant le cinéma le plus proche.

- Oyez oyez, vous pouvez descendre, damoiselles et..  
>- Fred, la ferme ! pouffa Nyo en sortant du véhicule.<p>

Malgré ses nerfs qui le titillaient de plus en plus au fur à mesure que le temps passait, Mathieu ne put retenir un sourire avant de constater – avec soulagement - qu'ils étaient arrivés au dernier moment pour acheter un tiquet au hasard, entrer dans la mauvaise salle de projection et s'asseoir au dernier rang. Chose qui se fit sans traîner, quoique Nyo prit le temps d'acheter un paquet de pop corn. Lorsqu'ils s'assirent sur leur fauteuil, le film avait achevé son premier quart d'heure. Et aucun des quatre membres du petit groupe ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à voix basse, sans vraiment prêter attention à la filmographie, aux personnages projetés sur l'écran. Tant qu'à avoir raté le début, autant gâcher la suite.  
>Quelques chuchotements circulaient entre les quatre acolytes, des rires étouffés, des remarques sur quelques – rares – scènes du film auxquelles ils daignaient prêter un regard rapide, des moqueries...<br>Alors que le paquet de pop corn circulait entre les quatre amis, Mathieu observait ses camarades. Fred refusait de manger: le régime. Nyo et Antoine se servaient. Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks piocha dans les friandises et fronça les sourcils en songeant à quelque chose qu'il avait bien failli oublier. Dégainant son téléphone portable, il composa un rapide message au graphiste.  
><strong>- Nyo à quoi tu joues au juste ?<strong>

Il attendit, observant son ami, qui ne tarda pas à remarquer le sms, ni à y répondre.  
><strong>- What ?<br>- T'aurais pas pu me couvrir pour pas que je vienne ?  
>- J'ai essayé, Fred a rien voulu entendre.<br>**

Mathieu rangea son téléphone en grommelant. S'appuyant sur un accoudoir, il se mordilla l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieure et dévisagea ses trois acolytes tout à fait morts de rire.  
>Antoine souriait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas revue chez lui, cette expression-là. Cela lui avait manqué. Avec un peu de chance il redeviendrait bientôt comme avant. Avec un peu de chance...ils se reparlereaient comme avant.<br>Non. Il savait très bien que c'était impossible. Antoine se remettait de son égarement à vue d'oeil. Mais ce n'est pas de lui que le problème venait.  
>Il soupira en songeant à la veille, aux heures précédant sa sortie:<p>

* * *

><p>Mathieu se passa la main sur les yeux, poussa un soupir. Cette fichue question lui retournait les méninges. "T'es amoureux ou quoi ?" Tournoyant dans son crâne, répétée en boucle, lentement, par la voix de Fred, c'était insupportable. Cette question idiote qui ne devrait pas avoir lieu d'être. Question sans réponse, sans quoi elle aurait cessé de le tracasser. Alors comme pour trouver un indice qui puisse lui en donner la solution, il la tournait et retournait sans résultat.<br>Exaspéré, le jeune homme décida d'une conclusion:

« Non. J'ai tout effacé »  
>- « Mais revivre tous ces moments avec Antoine, par l'intermédiaire de simples photographies, retrace tous mes sentiments, c'est ce que tu penses », articulait une voix d'un ton ironique, au fond de son crâne.<br>« Non ! »  
>- « Au final, tu t'étais juste débrouillé pour oublier chaque souvenir qui ait influencé ton affection. Dommage, tu y étais arrivé, pourtant ! » continuait la voix, ironique et moqueuse.<br>- La ferme ! murmura Mathieu.  
>- « Mais ça ne tenait pas à grand chose: la preuve, quelques photographies ont suffi à tout balayer. Tu es d'une émotivité...on croirait une gamine. »<br>- Putain, mais la ferme !

Le jeune homme plaqua ses paumes contre ses oreilles, ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres. C'était absurde. C'était faux. Cette voix n'existait pas.

« C'est moi qui créé ces voix, toutes ces voix, pour... »

La suite, il la connaissait. Se faire une remarque à lui-même.  
>Ce serait tellement simple s'il aimait Antoine. Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Cette voix avait beau dire, ce n'était pas le cas. Ses sentiments butaient contre une barrière qu'il avait établie lui-même, démarquant la frontière entre les sentiments amicaux et amoureux. Et cette frontière, il ne la franchirait pas. Pour une seule raison.<br>Uniquement parce-que son amitié avec Antoine lui tenait beaucoup trop à coeur. Parce-qu'il ne voulait pas que cela change. Car le changement lui faisait peur.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est terminé pour cette fois ! Je ne sais pas du tout quand est-ce-que je pourrai rédiger et poster le 23e chapitre, je tenterai de le faire traîner le moins possible, histoire de rattraper le retard de celui-ci.<br>J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à poster une review, je pense que ça ne pourra que m'encourager à écrire la suite, et j'aimerais connaître votre avis aussi :3**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse, et au prochain chapitre !**


End file.
